Who's the girl?
by Renner15
Summary: What happens when another one of Doofenshmirtz's inators fires and hits a guy. And it creates major changes to him including his understanding of things. Can it be change back to normal? There is minor violence here.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everybody! This is my second story and I hope you guys like it. This story has no connections with the first one I made, PnF Armageddon. I predict this that this story will take about 15 - 20 chapters. Now let's start this story.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p>Everything started like any other day in summer. Phineas and the gang have just finished Junior High. They are about 17 - 18 years old. We now go to O.W.C.A Headquarters where it's leader or director as he is called is busy doing paper work.<p>

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

I was doing paper work when all of the sudden Layla, my secretary burst through the door. " Judging on how you entered the door, you have something important to tell me. Now tell me." I said as I continued doing my paper work. " Uh sir, one of our division commanders is sick and we have no replacement for him." she said. " Isn't the division commander suppose to be the one to find a replacement. Plus that guy or gal has an intern so not my problem." I replied. " But sir, all his friends and even his son can't fill in the job. All other personnel are busy and you are the only one free. Plus the intern can't do it alone for some reason he said." Layla said to me.

At that moment I stopped doing my work and looked at her. " Does this look not busy to you? I'm the busiest man in O.W.C.A Layla. BY the way, how long is the commander gonna be gone?" I said back. " Ummm, about 2 weeks - 1 month." she said. " What the...Why is that?" I asked. " Sir, he has chickenpox." she replied. " Oh for crying out loud!" I shouted as I threw the papers on my table. The papers scattered everywhere and I just got more annoyed at what I just did. " Fine. I'll take his place while he's gone. Who the hell is he anyway?" I asked as I walked out of the room and Layla followed.

" Sir, it's Major Monogram, 50th division sir." Layla said. At that moment I stopped on my tracks. " What!" I asked her again and she seemed shock at my reaction. I can't tell yet why I don't want to be involved with the 50th division since it would be a spoiler. But in the end I was dragged in this situation. When I arrived at O.W.C.A 50th division headquarters, Monogram's intern Carl greeted me. " Welcome to our headquarters sir! It's an honor to be in your presence." Carl said as he shook my hand like a crazed fangirl will do if she meets her idol.

" Okay, now please show me to all the agents and give me all the reports I need to know." I said as we entered the building. Carl showed me all the agent's files and also showed me to my temporary office. It took me until midnight to finish all this and when I went to my temporary quarters in the headquarters I asked myself why did I agree to this. " I just hope nothing horrible happens during my time here." I said to myself as I laid down on my bed and pulled over the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow and I might even post 2. Well it depends if I'm in the mood. Well then let's wrap this up for now.<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Business As Usual, or is it?

**First chapter is here just as I said before. Now, I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible but after this week I don't know if I can post a chapter regularly. Axis22 just like I said to you, I shall follow your footsteps in torturing characters. Since Jones broke the fourth wall earlier although it was necessary after all, no spoilers of course, he's gonna get what he doesn't want. By the way, I'm gonna add a new OC of mine. He made an appearance in the story PnF Armageddon but he only did a small part. His bio is posted in my profile. Now let's go on with the story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

(Phineas' POV)

Me and Ferb woke up the usual time and did the usual stuff before we started the day, like eating breakfast, cleaning up ourselves and etc. Candace is living with her husband, Jeremy in their house on the other side of Danville. She has been married to him for a year already. Ferb and I are still living with Mom and Dad since we're still in College. Mom had found out about our antics when we started high school and eventually gave us permission to do it. As of right now, me and Ferb are alone in the house for 16 days since mom and dad had to attend an antique convention in London.

" Ready to seize the day bro?" I asked Ferb who gave me his usual thumbs-up. We opened the sliding door leading to the backyard and went outside. At that moment we pulled out our blueprints and started scanning them. " Hmmm, should we build the chocolate factory we were planning to build like the one we saw in the movie Charlie and the chocolate factory or should we build the Real Time Strategy simulator in which we would command our own force and try to defeat each other?" I asked Ferb and he just looked at me with the same expression as I have.

At that moment, we heard the regular catchphrase from our best friend and neighbor across the street. " Hi guys! Whatcha Doin?" Isabella said as she entered the backyard. Isabella had grown damn beautiful these past years. She was wearing a pink top that stopped before her belly button and with a white jacket over it and her signature jeans. She had the perfect body and beauty that could make anyone fall in love with her at first sight. No wonder why she was the school's lead cheerleader and leader of the Ranger Fireside Girls of the same troop of course. I myself didn't escape that. I admit, I have hidden feelings for Isabella but I don't want to reveal it yet because she might not have the same feelings as I have and this might ruin our friendship.

I snapped out my trance and hid my blush from Isabella as she approached us. " We're still planning on what to do today." Ferb said. " So what do we have?" she asked. " We're thinking of either building a chocolate factory or a Real Time Strategy simulator." I said as my blush finally fade away and I fully recovered from being amazed by Isabella's beauty. Buford carrying Baljeet like a gym bag entered. " Yo Dinnerbell! What's the plan today?" he said as he dropped Baljeet. " When will you stop carrying me like a gym bag? I'm 18 and you're still doing this." Baljeet said as he got up.

" I'll stop when I stop." Buford said. Buford was the leader of the football team while Baljeet was the Valedictorian of the school and leader of the chess club. I was the leader of the basketball team while Ferb was the soccer team's leader. After they entered, the fireside girls followed. All of them were part of the cheerleaders of our school and all of them part of the troop although Briggite joined them after her family moved to Danville. " Hi girls!" Isabella greeted them. " Hi Isabella." all of them replied.

Shortly afterwards Django joined us. " So what do you guys plan to build today?" he asked. But before we can answer two motorcycles parked outside our house. " Ha! I win! I totally beat you!" Jerry said as he entered the backyard. " No you didn't! I won by an inch!" Gary his best friend said to him. Both of them continued to argue until Isabella broke them from their petty bet. Jerry was the star of the baseball team and Gary was also part of the team as well. Both of them were the best with Jerry better than Gary by a few leagues only. Django was part of the basketball team just like me. Practically, all of us were part of a sports team in the school, well not all of us.

Then the person I was just speaking about entered. " Hi guys, what are you doing today?" Irving asked. He was still the president of our fan club and he is the school's editor-in-chief. " What do you guys think? Should we do the chocolate factory or the Real Time Strategy Game simulator?" I asked as I held out both blueprints and showed them. " Oooh! Buford likes chocolate!" Buford said as he picked the chocolate factory. " A chocolate factory, that would be awesome!" Django said. The other girls also agreed but then Baljeet got our attention.

" That is not a good idea. Remember Cheesetopia, that guy had a reaction with cheese and scared the hell out of the people." Baljeet said making us rethink our idea. " Yeah and also remember Ice Cream Land." Jerry said as we all shivered at the thought of what happened 2 years ago. " Okay, it seems like we are not ready to build a chocolate factory yet so we'll go with the Real Time Strategy Game simulator." I said.

With that Jerry rejoiced and all of us looked at him. " I am so gonna totally own you guys!" Jerry said. Jerry was the best gamer in town and he was picked for international championships but failed to qualify because of his record when he entered a gaming competition when he was ten and he beat up the winner because he claimed the guy cheated.

Jerry has always had a bad habit of boasting his computer skills, especially in games. This irritates us most of the time. " Okay let's start building." I said as we got to work. As I walked around I then bumped into Perry. " Oh there you are Perry! You've been unusually present this past month. Usually you will disappear by this time of the day. Oh well." I said as I continued walking.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later...<em>

(Ferb's POV)

We finished our invention and prepared for the game. " Uh guys, I need to go to the bathroom." Jerry said as he rushed off inside the house. At that moment all of us gathered in a circle. " Okay, let's have a deal. All of us will focus on destroying Jerry first before we go kill each other." I said. All of them agreed and after a minute, Jerry came back. " Okay, let's get started." Jerry said. We started up the machine and all of us were virtually transported.

_2 and a half hours later..._

All of us returned back to the backyard. Jerry was doing his victory dance that irritated us all. We thought the plan was going to work and we destroyed Jerry immediately. Irving and Baljeet were next to be destroyed. But at that moment, Jerry's forces that were hiding destroyed the girls' bases. He managed to set up a decoy base for us to destroy and think that it's his whole base. " I won! Hehe! You guys should have seen your faces when I surprised you!" Jerry said. After that all of us went to the mall to eat.

Since there was not table in the food court to handle all of us, we separated with me and the guys on one table and the girls on another. As we were eating, Jerry kept bragging about that he's the best and Buford had to stuff food in his mouthy to stop him. As Jerry and Buford argued, I looked at Phineas who seemed to be deep in thought. " Hey Phineas, what's the problem?" I asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. " Uh nothing, nothing Ferb." he said as he scratched his ear. " Phineas we know if you're lying. Now tell us, what' s the problem." I said to him. The other guys' attention now turned towards Phineas.

" Well, I...I'm...I'm having girl problems." he said. All of us went wide-eye at what he just said. Phineas, Captain Oblivious as we nicknamed him, is having girl problems. " Did I just hear that right? Phineas is having girl problems." Jerry said as he cleaned his ear. " Yes, yes I'm having girl problems." Phineas said. " What kind of girl problem?" I asked getting more curious than ever. " I have feelings for a certain girl but I don't know if she feels the same way. I want to know if she does." Phineas said.

Me and the guys then looked at each other and then to Isabella who was seating at the table not far away from us having a sad conversation with the girls, probably about Phineas. " Who is it?" Baljeet asked. " Let's just say she is part of our gang." Phineas said and in that moment we confirmed who he was talking about, I hope so. I just hope Isabella is the one he's talking about cause it would be a real shame if another one of the girls is who Phineas is in love with, especially Gretchen since I have my eyes for her.

" Okay, let's get back to the topic. Phineas it's easy to find out if a girl's in love with you. She may give you HINTS or maybe even FLIRT with you or even show her EMOTION or sing a SONG of LOVE for you." Jerry said stressing out some of the words to make try make Phineas realize what Isabella has been doing for the past years. " Hmmm, I haven't seen those things yet." Phineas said. At that moment I mentally face palmed myself at my brothers obliviousness and I saw that Buford, Baljeet and Jerry were gripping the table.

" Do you even know those things? Have you ever seen a girl do those?" Django asked. " yes, of course I know those things. Candace usually do those things when she's with Jeremy. Plus I see it during Valentines day." Phineas said. " And you haven't even seen in the slightest percent that the girl you have feelings for has done this things?" Gary asked. " Nope, not at all. Maybe I just missed those hints or maybe she doesn't really have feelings for me." Phineas replied. I did another mental face palm. I know my brother is oblivious to love but I didn't know it was this worse.

" Now please help me guys. How do I know if a girl likes me?" Phineas asked. " Just like I said, usually girls will do the things I said but every girl is different. Some will probably show it in another way. For example, by being mean to you." Jerry said. " How does being mean to you show affection?" Phineas asked. " You know the quote, the more you hate the more you love, well that explains it all. There's even a song about that." Jerry replied. " Oh man, now I'm getting more confuse. I wish I could understand girls." Phineas said.

" Dude, the only ones that can understand girls are girls. We men just guess and that's what's scary about that. If you really want to understand a girl's emotion, understanding or even her attitude, you have to be a girl." Gary said and all of us nodded in agreement. " So I have to be a girl huh. That sucks." Phineas said. After that we finished our food and all of us headed to our homes. Me, Isabella and Phineas walked to our houses and there was not much conversation. " Okay see ya guys tomorrow." Isabella said as she went to her house. Me and Ferb entered our house and changed our clothes.

" Ferb, I'm still confused." Phineas said as we entered our room. " Don't worry bro, time will come and you will understand it fully." I said to him. We then laid down on our beds and prepared to sleep. But then Phineas got up and looked around. " Hey, where's Perry?" he asked and I just gave him a shrug. This is the first time Perry has disappeared this month. " Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back." I said to him as I laid down once more on my bed. " Goodnight bro!" Phineas said as he closed the lights and laid down on his bed. _' This day has been an interesting one. But I'm sure the next days will be more interesting.' _I thought to myself. I then closed my eyes and in a few seconds, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in O.W.C.A 50th division headquarters...<em>

(Jones' POV)

It was now 11:00 pm and me and Carl were finishing our work for the day. I asked Layla and Kyle, the deputy chief of O.W.C.A and my second-in-command who is also my best friend to do my work while I'm gone. This day has been irritating and weird, mostly weird. I saw many evil scientist invention and I'm beginning to rethink if they are truly evil or just a nuisance that keeps irritating society but really does not affect it. Many of the agents asked for autographs and pictures. It seems like they are really honored by my presence" So sir, how did you like this first day?" Carl asked me.

" It's been horrible. I've beginning to question our organization's true use. I mean, come on, are we fighting pharmacists or evil scientist. All they ever built is weird stuff that doesn't even class as DEFCON 5. The highest and deadliest thing they ever built classes as DEFCON 2. No wonder the president always cuts our budget." I said as I closed a folder. " So is this all the work for today?" I asked. " yes sir, we can go already." Carl said as he finished his last paper work. " Finally." I said as I got up from my seat. But before me and Carl can get out of the room, the evil scientist alarm went off.

" What now!?" I shouted as I bumped my head to the wall beside me. Me and Carl then rushed to the studio were the division commander delivers his message to the agents. " It looks like Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finished his invention after 1 month." Carl said. " Okay, I have two guesses about that. That might be truly sinister that it took him one month to build or that might be really stupid that it took one month for him to build." I said to Carl. " Get Agent P." I said to him as he then pressed a button.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I was downstairs when my watch suddenly beeped. I then put on my fedora and went to the secret entrance to my lair behind the portrait above the sofa. When i arrived in my lair, I saw another man was on the screen since Major Monogram had chickenpox and had to stay at home. " Good evening Agent P. Since, Major Monogram isn't here I'm taking his place for at least 2 weeks or maybe even more. I'm your leader, O.W.C.A Director Jones Walker. It's a pleasure to finally meet the best agent of the 50th division." Director Jones said to me.

He saluted me and I saluted him back. I was flattered at what he said as I am the best agent of my division. " Okay, let's get to the point. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finally finished building his 'evil' invention after 1 month. This is your first time once more in the field after a long time so don't be sloppy. Now get going Agent P." he said as I saluted and then got on my hovercraft and went on my way to Doof.

* * *

><p><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! At nighttime..<em>

(Doofenshmirtz's POV)

After a month I finally finished what would probably be my most evil invention. " I can't wait for Perry the Platypus to get here. it's been a long time since we fought and I really miss those times." I said to myself. After another minute Perry the Platypus arrived. " Perry the Platypus, it's nice to see you again. I can see your timing is still great. Now on to the trap!" I shouted as I pressed the button on my remote and a steel box locked Perry the Platypus' body but his head was still sticking out.

" Oh, how I miss trapping you. It feels good. By the way, before I forget tell Francis to get well since I heard he has the chickenpox. Is it true that your overall leader, or O.W.C.A director is filling in for him?" I asked. Perry the Platypus just nodded. " Wow, umm can you please get me an autograph. Even though we're enemies it's really an honor to meet someone as highly as him." I said to him and he nodded. " Okay back-story time!" I said as a flashback started to appear.

_Flashback begins..._

" Back in Gimmelshtump, in the days of my youth, people always ask whats my gender because they don't think I'm manly enough to be a man and too ugly to be a girl. It all started when I was forced to wear those dresses my mother made since she was expecting a girl but Roger came instead."

_The scene changes to people laughing at Doof and asking and joking if he's a boy or a girl. Then a boy runs towards him and pulls down his shorts and underwear exposing Heinz's private. The people laughed even more as Heinz ran for cover._

" This has gone on until I reached the age of 16. Even my own parents sometimes question if I'm a boy or a girl."

_Heinz's mother asks him if he's a boy or a girl._

_Flashback ends..._

" So now I will make all pay for what happened." I said as I walked over to my inator and pulled off the cloth covering it. " Behold Perry the Platypus! The Change-The-Genderinator!" I shouted. " You get what it does judging by the name. It has 2 large canisters that holds concentrated male and female hormones respectively. With this, I can change a man into a woman, a girl into a boy. The chaos would be unstoppable and in the midst of that, I will take over the entire Tri-state area! Ha ha ha!" I shouted.

" So who shall I zap first. Oh! I know maybe that cashier in the mall that didn't give me my change back. But the mall is close so I can't zap him at the moment. Perhaps I should start with Roger or should I say Rogelia! Oh that is so evil!" I said to myself as I aimed my inator at city hall in my brother's office since he's still working. I prepared to fire but then Perry the Platypus punched me and I fell to the ground. " Perry the Platypus! How did you escape! That thing is entirely made of steel!" I asked.

He then pointed at his fedora and I immediately get what he did. " Your fedora has a blowtorch feature! Man I have to get one of those!" I said to him. I then got up and me and Perry started fighting. I was losing and Perry the Platypus manage to make it to my inator. " No! Don't press the self-destruct button! It took me a whole month to do this!" I said trying to convince him not to destroy the machine I spent my time on building for the past month. But he pressed it anyway and it started counting down. " Damn you!' I shouted as I threw a chair at him but he managed to dodge and it hit the fire button on my inator.

The inator was aimed at a different direction this time and just before the self-destruct counted 1 it fired. After that it exploded and I fell down in defeat. " My beautiful machine! Curse you perry the Platypus!" I shouted at him as he left. Tears started flowing from my eyes. After all, who wouldn't be upset if someone destroyed the invention you've been building for the past month. I then crawled up in fetal position and rocked back and forth until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

This was not good at all. As much as I hate to leave Doof without apologizing or something, I need to find out where that ray hit. I was then contacted by Director Jones. " Agent P, we saw Dr. D's invention fire. I want you to get back to headquarters and help us track where that hit. Jones out" Director Jones said. I then immediately turned my hovercraft towards the direction of O.W.C.A Headquarters. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

The ray traveled to New York where it hit a mirror and bounced of to another mirror. This continued around the world and then after hitting another mirror in Canada, it bounced into space where it hit a satellite dish and bounced off back to earth. It then headed straight for Phineas and Ferb's room and entered it through a small opening on the window. It bounced off a few items and nearly hit Ferb but it bounced of a mirror and hit Phineas. Phineas' body features started changing and this is where the problem starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Chapter 1 is done and I might post Chapter 2 later but I'm not sure yet. I hope you continue to read and support my story. Phineas will surely get what he wanted, to understand girls fully. Now I'm going to wrap this up. See ya guys later!<br>**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Girl, Woman, Female

**Okay this is where the fun begins. If you're asking about the next chapter, don't worry I'll post it as soon as possible. I hope more of you read this and support this. I am back to making the characters do the disclaimer. So now give a round of applause (well not really) to Isabella.  
><strong>

**Isabella: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Okay let's go on with the story.**

**Isabella: Now can you please sign this so I can earn my ' do the disclaimer of a story' patch.**

**Me: There's a patch for that?**

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

(Jones' POV)

It's 7:00 am and me, Carl and every other agent of the 50th division is trying to find who the ray hit. We've been up all night trying to figure it out and I had drank a lot of coffee already. " The ray bounced off once more in California and then headed to a cruise ship in the South Pacific, then to Hawaii. oh this is hopeless!" I shouted. " Sir we can't give up now." Carl said to me. " That ray bounced off from different places for, like about a hundred times. It's not easy to track that kind of thing." I said. Agent Peter the Panda then got my attention and I saw that he managed to find out who got hit by the ray.

" Good job Agent Peter the Panda." I said as I saluted him and he saluted me back with a blank expression. " You know sometimes your expressionless face creeps me out." i said to him as he finally gave a confused look. Me and Carl and all the other agents gathered around the big computer screen that showed who was hit. I was drinking another cup of coffee as I looked at who got hit. suddenly I dropped my coffee and my eyes went wide on who got hit. Carl and Perry had the same reaction. " The ray bounced off all over the world but in the end it ended up in Danville and it has to hit that boy." I said as I face palmed myself.

" Why must I go through this! Why!" I shouted as I fell down on my knees and shouted. After awhile, I managed to recover and got back to my office. " Okay, this is bad. We need to change him back immediately. I suggest we go to Doof and make him build another one so we can fix this." I said. " Agent P, Carl, come with me. The rest of you go to work." I said as the animal agents saluted me and got back to their regular work. The three of us then went to my limo which I brought and we then headed to Doof's building. I just hope this ends soon.

* * *

><p><em>At Phineas and Ferb's house...<em>

(Ferb's POV)

I woke up to see the rays of the sun bursting through the window. I sat up and stretched my arms and scratched my back. I then got up and opened the door and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that I went back to our room to wake up Phineas before I take a shower. " Wake up Phineas." I said. He was under the cover of his blanket and he didn't move. " Hey, wake up sleepy head!" I said to him. He then groaned but the his groan was more girly. I shook of the thought and went back to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went back to the room to put on some clothes.

I saw Phineas still not getting out of his bed. After putting on some clothes I tapped him to wake him up. " Phineas, wake up. I'm going to have breakfast downstairs okay." I said to him. But he didn't reply so I went out the room and into the kitchen and fetched a bowl of cereal for breakfast. But then as I chew the first batch of cereal a loud girly high pitch scream rocked the house and made me spit out my food. I then ran upstairs since the scream came from there and immediately I opened the door.

" Phineas! What ha-" I asked but my voice died down as I saw who was in the room. Standing at the side of Phineas' bed was beautiful redhead that was wearing Phineas' PJs. She had perfect curves every man would want and her chest is just perfect, not too big, not too small and they were pushing out of her shirt. She was goddess and I blushed madly at the sight of her. I then shouted as the top of my lungs after I saw her. " Who are y-y-you a-and w-what h-h-have y-you done to Phineas!?" I stuttered as I backed off a little. " Ferb! It's me, Phineas! you gotta help me man!" she said to me as she approached me.

" Stay back, I'm warning you!" I said as I continued to back off. " But Ferb it's really me! I don't know what happened! You gotta help me." she said as she continued to approach me. " Get away from me!" I shouted as I ran for my life. " Ferb! Wait!" she shouted as she ran towards me. " Believe me bro!" she shouted to me as she chased me through the kitchen and then the living room. She caught up with me as I climbed up the stairs once more. " Ferb please! You gotta help me. Please tell me this is just a dream. Oh I know why don't you pinch me or poke me." she said.

But I was having a panic attack at the moment and the only thing I'm thinking at that moment was to run. " No please have mercy! I'm too handsome to be yours!" I shouted. " Ferb! What the hell!" she said as she completely pinned me down. I was trying to escape from her but she was still pinning me down. She was having a hard time with me. " Ferb calm down!" she said. But I didn't calm down, in fact I panic some more and resisted. I then saw a menacing smile from her and I gulped down at what she has planned to do. " This should put you out for now." she said as she...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Standby<strong>

**Me:Umm we are experiencing technical difficulties, uhhh Please Standby for the moment he he...**

**Umm so...how are you guys? Umm...I've got nothing. Truth to be told what Phineas is doing right now is not part of the script. Damn it.**

**(Random man enters end whispers to me)  
><strong>

**Me: Oh it's over. Oh okay, get Ferb some additional blood and tell Phineas he, I mean she is so dead to me. I shouldn't be calling her Phineas anymore. Okay I hope you guys managed to patiently wait. I'm so sorry for what happened. But in reality I was really the one who planned this. Okay now let's get back with the story.**

* * *

><p>(Phineas' POV)<p>

I myself can't believe I just did that, maybe because of the situation. Anyway, after Ferb passed out for awhile and I cleaned up the large pool of blood that came out from his nose, I tried to search for a proper attire. Good thing mom's clothes are still available. I put on the only thing that managed to fit me, mom's old Lindana outfit without the wig. I had trouble putting the bra on since I'm not use to anything like this yet. I got back in the room and saw Ferb sitting in the corner traumatized. " Ferb, your awake." I said as I approached him.

" Don't approach me!" he said and I stopped on my tracks and then sat on my bed. After awhile of silence Ferb finally recovered and sat on his bed. " What happened exactly Phineas? Why are you a girl now?" he asked. " I don't know myself. I just woke up to see that I'm a girl." I said. " Okay, so this is an awkward situation. Next question. How did you put on a girl's attire that good when you're not used as a girl yet?" he asked me. " Well, I don't know myself. I just had the idea and probably because of girl instincts." I replied.

" This is not good. We have to find a way to get you back to normal or this could be permanent." Ferb said. I immediately shivered at the thought of becoming a girl forever. " So how do we do that? Do we build a machine or something?" I asked as me and Ferb got up and went downstairs. " Probably, but first we need help." Ferb said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. " So who exactly are we gonna ask for help?" I asked. " The only one that could probably help us out at the moment." Ferb said as the phone rang.

* * *

><p><em><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!<em>_

(Jones' POV)

Carl, Agent P and I arrived at Doofenshmirtz's office after 5 minutes. We entered his lair or office I really don't know what it is, and we saw him sulking on one of the corners. " Oh look at what we have here! Perry the Platypus. and Dr. Coconut. What do you want. i have no evil invention for today since I'm still depressed with you destroying my inator yesterday." he said. Perry gave a guilty look and a sorry note for Doof. " Look, Dr. Doofenshmirtz we need your help." I said to him. " And who are you?" he asked as he stood up from his fetal position.

" I'm Director Jones Walker. Leader Of O.W.C.A." I replied. " Oh! Goodie! Now the leader of the O.W.C.A is here. What do you want? You want me to help change your organization's name." Doof said and he laughed. " No, and you better rethink what you said cause your organization's name is actually worse than ours." I said as I glared at him. " Two shay!" Doof said. " We need you to build another Change-The-Genderinator." I said to him. " So what! So you can destroy it again and left me sulking! No way! Plus, you guys never did anything good for me since all you do is beat me up everyday." he said to me.

" Before your inator got destroyed it fired a beam that bounced off around the world and when it finally stopped it hit this boy. We need to change him back to normal immediately." I said to him and brought out a picture of Phineas. " That kid looks familiar, like I teamed up with him or something." Doof said as he looked at the picture. I looked at Perry and Carl as they started to sweat and get nervous probably because he might remember the second dimension. " Nah, must be my imagination." Doof said and Perry and Carl gave a sigh of relief.

" Anyway, would you help us?" I asked him. " No! Why should I, after all the original plan was to turn men into change the gender of of everyone. That kid just needs to learn how to be a girl." Doof said. Perry glared at him and was about to approach him but I stopped him. " Heinz Doofenshmirtz, we need your help. I'm asking you for your cooperation." I said as my patience was wearing thin. " No! you may leave now." he said as he walked away. At that moment i wasn't able to hold myself back and I charged at him. I grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and pushed him against the wall.

" Listen you freak! My patience is wearing thin already. I haven't slept yet because of your stupid invention's rouge blast. Right now I'm not in a good mood so you better cooperate or by God I will never let you see daylight again. Do you understand!" I said to him. His expression turned to fear and he was shaking as I hold him. " O-o-okay I-I-I'll h-help y-y-you." he said. I then let go of him and walked back to Carl and Perry who was shaken also at my reaction. " Very few people has seen me angry and live at the same time. So if I were you don't make me do that again." I said to him.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

This was the first time I saw Director Jones get angry and it was not a good sight. We were now in Doof's living room and planning what to do. " So how long is your inator gonna take if you just get the male hormones?" Director Jones asked. " Probably about 2 weeks." Doof replied. " 2 weeks! What the hell! That could just take a week or something why the hell 2 weeks?" Director Jones asked.

" Well, first, I also need a part of a male brain, preferably human. That part of the brain is the one that let's you think like a guy. Second, I need a lot of male reproductive cells and they need to be concentrated and to do this I made a machine that let's me do that. It needs to be concentrated or else the girl or guys that gets zap might just get pregnant and that is not my plan. This takes 5-6 days." Doof replied. " Okay, what if we help you get those things, how long will it take?" Director Jones asked.

" Probably the same." Doof said. " Fine, but this is gonna be a problem for us." Director Jones said as he massaged his head. " Why did it take you one month anyway? Even with the female hormones that could have just taken 3 weeks?" Director Jones asked. " Well, I didn't want to go to a bank and get the you know what there, cause it's just awkward and I didn't want to spend money on that. Me, a guy buying from there, no way. So I just-" but before Doof can finish Director Jones stopped him. " Stop! Stop! Oh God! That is gonna be in my nightmares! Oh God! The images! This is just a Rated T fanfic so please stop before we get killed!" Director Jones shouted.

He then went to the bathroom and we heard him puking. He came back looking like his soul has been sucked out of him. " Okay, now let's go our next agenda. Phineas is probably freaking out now and he might be in a horrible situation at the moment. They'll try to figure out how to change Phineas back but seeing his situation they'll have a hard time and it would probably take longer. So now we have to do something that I never thought I will do." Director Jones said and me and Carl looked at each other and gulped. " What? What do you mean?" Doof asked.

" I mean, we need to reveal O.W.C.A's true nature and this means telling Agent P's owners that he is a secret agent. Oh man, the president is so gonna kill me if he finds out. By the way Doof, this is classified so whatever we're doing now you can't spread or else you know what will happen." Director Jones said. All of us gulped down and started to sweat at what Director Jones just said. " Okay, let's go. The earlier we get to them, the better cause the situation might get worse if we wait." Director Jones said as he went out and we followed him. We were now heading towards my owners' house and this was not a good moment for me.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house<em>

(Ferb's POV)

Me and Phineas were in the living room waiting for the one I called. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to get the door. " Hi Ferb! So where's Phineas?" Candace and Jeremy greeted me. I called Candace over since she was the best help for now. I would have called for Isabella or another girl but they would have just had a different reaction and I'm not sure that's a good idea yet. Phineas himself, err I mean herself did not agree to let our friends know of his or should I say her situation.

" Come in!" I said. " Oh my God!" I heard Candace say in the living room. Me and Jeremy went there and Candace was just dumbstruck as she saw Phineas. I looked at Jeremy and he had the same reaction with Candace only this time his nose started to drip blood a little and he had to rush towards the bathroom. " I can't believe it! You are so beautiful as girl Phineas! I'm kinda jealous. I always thought that when you become a girl you will still be pointy headed but I was wrong."Candace said as she hugged Phineas. It was true, Phineas's facial structure also changed.

Jeremy came back from the bathroom after that. " Okay, so what help do you guys need?" Candace asked as she and Jeremy sat at one of the sofa while me and Ferb sat at the other one. " We need you to help us cover Phineas turning to a girl. We don't know how to start it." I said. " Have you thought of a temporary name for Phineas?" Candace asked. We then looked at Candace with confused expressions. " What do you suggest?" Phineas asked. " How about...Philia?" Candace suggested. " Why that?" Phineas asked. " Well, it's nearer to Phineas and it suits you." Candace said.

" You do know that is one of the ancient greek words for love and it means brotherly love. You think it's okay?" I asked Candace once more. " Well do you have something better?" Candace asked me but I just shook my head. " That's what I thought so we're going with that." Candace said with a victory smile on her face. " Okay, so now we'll start calling you Philia." I said to my brother. " So what about my last name?" Phineas, err I mean Philia asked. " Let's go with...Walker, Philia Walker, that sounds good right? Now all we need is to think of your background so others won't get suspicious." Candace said as she began to think once more.

But at that moment the doorbell rang. " Who could that be?" Jeremy said. Philia hid in the kitchen just in case it was one of our friends. I got up and went to the door. I slowly opened the door. My eyes went wide when I saw who was there. It was Perry with a fedora, Dr. D, the kid that joined us that one day, who was him again, oh Carl and a man that looked like he came from the MIB. " Ferb Fletcher, we're here because of your brother or should I say sister's predicament." the man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter 2 is finally done. Doing two chapters in one day is hard but yet satisfying. I'll post the next one tomorrow and I might post the next one after that tomorrow also. It depends on my mood though. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Ferb Fletcer!<br>**

**Ferb: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Perfect.**

**Ferb: You owe me an apology also for what happened earlier. I could have lost my life due to the massive nosebleed I suffered.**

**Me: Now, now let's talk peacefully about this.**


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Cover-Up

**Chapter 3 is here just like I promised. I'll post the next chapter soon so just keep posted. I'm in a good mood to write chapters this past days but after this I would probably be not able to post chapters regularly. Anyway, for the disclaimer, I give you in her first appearance, Philia!**

**Philia: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Now on with-(Philia pins me down and strangles me.)  
><strong>

**Philia: You did this to me! Turn me back now!**

**Me: On...with...the...story! (chocking)**

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

Carl, Doof, Agent P and I sat at one of the sofa while Phineas and Ferb together with their sister and her husband sat at the other one. We introduced ourselves and we told told them what happened and about Agent P's situation. We explained in full detail and didn't leave anything out. After that no one spoke another word. The room was so silent that you could hear the water dip from the faucet in the bathroom. The tension was intense and I was lost for words at the moment. Carl and Dr. D had a minor nosebleed after seeing Phineas. Minutes past and no one from us spoke. I then took a deep breath and spoke.

" On Agent P's behalf, I will say I'm sorry. He had to hide that his a secret agent since that would be a security risk for us. Please forgive him and please forgive this IDIOT for turning you to a girl." I said as I looked at both Agent P and Doof. " Even Stacy knew huh." Candace said and Agent P just nodded. " I don't know if I can accept everything yet." Phineas said. " But, for now you guys are forgiven." Phineas said as she smiled. " I'm the same as her." Ferb and Candace simultaneously said. With that all of us managed to breath a sigh of relief. " Okay, but please keep this classified." I said. They nodded in agreement.

" Okay, so you are planning to cover up what happened to you Phineas, am I right?" I asked and she nodded in reply. " So how far have you gone already?" I asked and they gave me confused looks. " What covers have you already made. The name, the back story you know." I said. " Oohhhhh." all of them replied. " So far we only got the name." Phineas said. Ferb, Candace and Jeremy looked at him with worried faces, like they don't want Phineas to talk about it. " Okay, so what do you got?" I asked.

" Philia." Phineas replied. " Philia, as in one of the four ancient Greek words for love? Brotherly love?" I asked. " Yes, yes it is." Phineas replied. " Okay, so we'll start calling you Philia temporarily. So what about the last name? Did you change it also?" I asked. " Uhhhh." was the only thing Philia managed to say. " We haven't got that yet! Yeah, we haven't he he." Candace said quickly. " Obviously you are lying. Now tell me the truth." I demanded seriously. " Michelson. Her last name is Michelson." Ferb calmly said.

" Very good lying skills Ferb, but that won't get past me. I know if people are lying just by looking at them whether he shows it obviously or not. Now tell me what you thought of." I said more seriously. Philia then gave a deep sigh and looked at me. " Walker." she said. In that moment I went wide eyed. " What!?" I asked. " So that explains why you sneezed suddenly on the way here. That almost killed us." Doof said. " No I don't want that, let's change that." I said.

* * *

><p>(Carl's POV)<p>

When Philia said that they chose Walker as her temporary last name, I immediately got a great back story. " Sir, sir, that's a great idea. Walker should be her last name." I said. I immediately gained a glare from him. " Yeah, plus it doesn't literally mean that you're involve Director Jones." Ferb said. " Actually, there is a possibility that he might be involve. Just hear me out okay." I said. Director Jones calmed down and sat down and the others payed attention to me. " Okay, surely others will ask where your parents are and surely they will get suspicious about that. So here's my plan." I said.

" The background about you Philia is that your dad and and Ferb's dad are close friends. You are American and you live in California. Ferb's dad and your dad met in London during a business trip and they worked together for awhile. You and Ferb befriended each other also. After awhile you moved back to California. Right now, your dad is having another business trip and this time it's here in Danville. Being friends with Ferb's dad, he asked for a favor. Since your dad and mom are in an antique convention at London for 15 days, your dad allowed Philia's dad to stay here for two weeks. Isn't that the perfect back story!" I said.

All of them looked at me for awhile until Director Jones spoke. " That idea has two problems, first problem, I don't want to be part of this. Second, what will they say if they ask where's Phineas?" Director Jones said. " Oh I got that covered too. Phineas had been invited to Camp Innovator, which is just made up. He is gonna be gone for two weeks also. Look I already have a design for the brochure. We don't really need to build a fake camp we just need them to believe." I said confidently. The others were impressed at my idea except director Jones of course.

" No, I am not gonna pretend to be her father. No way!" Director Jones said. " Oh come on Director Jones! Please!" I said putting up my best puppy eyes. The rest followed and even Agent P did it. " Nope! I am not going to do it." he said putting up a serious face. " Please Director Jones. Please help me!" Philia said as she did the puppy eyes on him. At first Director Jones managed to resist but a few seconds later the puppy eyes of Philia was starting to affect him. " Okay! Fine! I'll do it! You should thank yourself that you're a girl right now Phineas." he said. We then did a group hug on him.

" So now that we have the background, the name, and most of the things done, what next?" Director Jones said as well sat down once more. " Philia definetely needs clothes. It's time to go shopping!" Candace rejoiced. " But I can't go out yet. I'm not ready to go out as a girl yet." Philia said. " Oh come on, it's like a walk at the park." Candace said trying to convince Philia. " Candace, why don't you go buy those. I'm sure you know the right size to get her. In the meantime, Philia should rest for now and me and the others try to plan out the final details of the plan." Ferb said.

" Fine, Jeremy let's go." Candace said. " Okay, ladies and gentlemen, Operation Cover-Up Starts now." Director Jones said. Candace and Jeremy left for the mall. Philia went upstairs to rest while the rest of us stayed in the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Later, at 12 noon...<em>

(Ferb's POV)

We finalized the plan to get Phineas back to normal. It seems like we're gonna be busy for these 2 weeks. " So let's sum this up. Doof, Carl, Perry and Director Jones will take care of the machine and materials needed. I will act along with phineas so they don't get suspicious. Candace and Jeremy will just support our fake back story if needed. You, Director Jones will be present to act us Philia's father if needed. Did I miss anything?" I asked. " Nope that's all." Director Jones said. Candace then returned back with a lot of shopping bags. " Were back an we also brought lunch for all of us." Candace said.

I laughed at the site of Jeremy carrying a lot of shopping bags. " Oh goodie, I'm starving." Dr. D said. Philia then came down and handed Amanda over to Candace once more. But just as we were about to go in the kitchen and seat down at the table, we heard a familiar voice calling from outside. " Phineas! Ferb! Whatcha Doin?" we heard Isabella call. " That's Isabella! You guys need to hide!" I said to Carl, Director Jones, Dr. D and Philia. Perry changed to his normal animal self. Carl hid in the bathroom on the first floor while Dr. D hid at Candace's old room. Director Jones hid at mom and dad's room since Philia forgot to close it.

Philia hid in our room. Isabella then entered through the sliding door that lead to the backyard. " Hey Ferb, hey Candace, hey Jeremy!" Isabella greeted. " Hi Isabella" Candace said. Suddenly out of nowhere, the rest of the fireside girls entered. " Hey what's going on here?" just as I didn't wish for anymore people to appear, Jerry and the other guys entered.

" Hey Candace, Jeremy, what brings you here?" Gary asked. " Well we just thought of visiting my brothers you know." Candace said as innocently as possible. " Hey you brought food! What's the occasion?" Jerry asked. " Uh, well I just thought that you guys might be hungry." Candace said. " Wow, how thoughtful of you. But I already ate lunch so I'll pass on that." Django said. " Me too." Baljeet said. " Me three." Jerry said. " As much as I want, Buford can't eat anymore. I am full already." Buford said holding his tummy.

" What about you girls?" Jeremy asked. " Well we haven't had lunch yet so we'll take your offer." Isabella said and all the girls then sat down at the table while the boys stayed in the living room. " So where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. " Well, Phineas had been invited to Camp Innovator and he left early this morning. He's gonna be gone for two weeks." I said. " Oh." Isabella said as her face started to look down. I expected her reaction but I don't know yet if this continues for the rest of the week. " Camp Innovator, that's new, so why didn't you go?" Jerry asked as all the guys went to us.

Suddenly, Buford rushed towards the bathroom. Candace, Jeremy and I got worried immediately. " Buford needs to go to the bathroom!" he said as he reached the bathroom door. He tried to open the door but it was locked since Carl was in there. " Hey, why's the door lock!" he said. " Uh, the knob's broken." I said quickly. Buford was about to break in but I managed to stop him. " Buford! Don't break it! Use the other bathroom upstairs!" I said to him. He then rushed upstairs and we heard him slam the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>(Carl's POV)<p>

I thought I was a goner till I heard Ferb tell Buford to use the bathroom upstairs. I then managed to let out a sigh of relief after that.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

" So back to my question, why didn't you go with Phineas Ferb?" Jerry asked. " Well, we need someone to watch the house so I stayed." I said. They quickly accepted my explanation. Buford then went back and we could see that he was relieved. " That was good." Buford said disgusting the girls. " Buford we're eating here!" Briggite said in her usual french accent. " Sorry." Buford said. Only a few people can make Buford say sorry but the one that could truly make him do that is Briggite. After all, everybody knows he is in love with her.

After lunch everybody left since I told them we have no plans for today. The others finally came out of hiding. " Oh man! They ate our lunch!" Dr. D said as all of us gathered in the kitchen. " Don't worry, I'll treat you guys lunch." Director Jones said. " Yipee!" Carl and Dr. D said. " I'll just get food for you Philia. Anyway, when are you prepared to reveal yourself already?" Director Jones asked. " Maybe tomorrow, after all I can't hide forever." Philia said.

Director Jones, Carl and Dr. D then left. Director Jones came back after an hour and he gave Philia food and then left. " If you need me just tell Agent P." he said before leaving the house. After that, not much happened that afternoon other than Candace making Philia try out different clothes that she bought and we sermonize Perry for not telling us he's a secret agent. Candace and Jeremy stayed until dinner. " Okay, we should go to bed already. It has been a long day for us." I said. " Oh Ferb by the way, Philia will be staying in my old room since she's a girl and she needs her own privacy." Candace said to me.

" Okay." I replied. We said goodbye to Candace and Jeremy then they left. Me and Philia then went upstairs and did everything we need to do before going to bed. After I took a shower I saw Philia standing by her door and she seems to be deep in thought. " What's the matter now?" I asked her. " Well, remember what I said yesterday that I wanted to understand girls, well it seems to be coming true. I didn't want it to come true." she said as she started crying. I then hugged her to comfort her. " Thanks Ferb." she said. " Don't mention it. You're still my brother after all." I said as I let go of her. " Goodnight bro." she said as she closed the door.

I then went to my room and put on my PJs. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Perry laid down on my side. " I knew I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday. Those jinxes got together and look what happened." I said. Perry looked at me and I looked at him. " Don't worry, I'm not mad at you anymore." I said as I patted him. For an hour I just looked up at the ceiling since I wasn't able to sleep. I was deep in thought of what might happen during the following days. " Well I know it's not gonna be good." I said to myself. After another hour I finally got tired and finally managed to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Candace's old room...<br>_

(Philia's POV)

I wasn't able to sleep since I was deep in thought. The girl traits are starting to affect me. I started getting nervous when I see Ferb only with a towel. But I managed to retain some of my boy attributes and this managed to keep me thinking straight. I wonder how will I react to other guys. I was wondering on how will people react if they see me, especially my friends. Will they be able to recognize me? Will they believe the fake story we came up with? All those thoughts bothered me throughout the night. But at least there was one good thing that appeared in this situation. I may just be able to know if Isabella has feelings for me. It took awhile but I managed to sleep in the end.

* * *

><p><em>Back at O.W.C.A Headquarters...<em>

(Jones' POV)

Today was worse than yesterday. I was tired and I laid down on my bed early. But even though I haven't slept yesterday, I wasn't able to sleep immediately. " Damn it!" I said to myself. This week is gonna be a bad one.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

(Philia's POV)

I woke up the usual time and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that I went back to my temporary room and put on a red top that stops before my belly button and a jacket that has the same design as the shirt I used to wear when I was 12. I put on some designer jeans Candace bought for me. I went out to see Ferb changed and ready for the day. " How do I look?" I asked blushing a little. Ferb didn't answer immediately and his eyes widened as he saw me. " Y-you l-look good." Ferb managed to say which made me blush harder.

This also one of the traits I got after turning into a girl, I get flattered most of the time and I can't stop blushing. Perry greeted me with his usual 'krrrr'. " Let's go and have breakfast shall we." Ferb said and we followed. We sat down and ate our breakfast and after that me and Ferb relaxed at the living room for awhile. " So what shall we do today?" I asked. " Hmmm, what about the chocolate factory." Ferb said. " Yeah, but I'm still not sure about that." I replied as the images from Ice Cream Land appeared in my mind.

" Well, unless we have something better to do, we're stuck with that." Ferb said to me. After that we heard Isabella and the fireside girls enter the backyard. " Should I introduce myself now?" I asked Ferb. " No stay here for awhile, I'll introduce you." Ferb said as he got up and went to the backyard. I remained out of sight from them waiting for Ferb to call me.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

Me and the girls went to Ferb's backyard early today so they can help us with our industrial worker patches. Yes, there is a patch like that and it means we have to work like workers in a factory but we don't want to go to a regular factory since it's kinda boring there, so we decided Ferb can help achieve this in a fun way. " Hey Isabella, you still down since Phineas isn't here?" Gretchen asked me as we entered Ferb's backyard. " Yes, but I can't let that pull me down. Mi'm sure Phineas is having fun at the moment." I said.

" Hey girls, you're early today." Ferb said as he walked out the backyard. " Well we want to start on our 'Industrial Worker' patches today." I said. " there's a patch like that?" Ferb asked. " Yes, yes there is." I said. " Well you girls came at the right time, we were planning to build the chocolate factory today." Ferb said to me. We have mixed reactions on what just Ferb said. " Uh, Ferb do you think that's a good idea. I'm still a little traumatized at what happened at Ice Cream Land 2 years ago." I said as I felt a shiver in my spine.

" Well, we don't have anything other than that at the moment." ferb said as he put up a nervous smile. " Okay, we'll agree to that." Gretchen said. The boys then entered with their usual rowdy attitude. " Yo Ferb! Whatcha Doin?" Buford said my catchphrase. I immediately gave Buford my death glare. " sorry!" Buford said to me. " So back to the question, what do we have planned for today?" Jerry asked. " Well we decided to build the chocolate factory today." Ferb said and immediately the boys shivered.

" Ferb, is it a good idea to do that today. I'm still having nightmares about Ice Cream Land." Gary said. " Well, we don't really have anything other than that, plus the girls need to work on their Industrial Workers patch." Ferb said. " There's a patch like that?" Baljeet asked. " Yes, yes there is." I said once more this time I was irritated. " Well, since we seemed to have no other option, I say let's go with it." Django said.

" Okay, before that I would like to introduce to you a friend of mine who's gonna stay with her dad here for 2 weeks." Ferb said. " A friend?" Gretchen asked immediately. Me and the other girls giggled slightly at her reaction since she is in love with Ferb after all. " Well, yes, her father was on a business trip there and he and my dad worked together when we were still in England. I befriended her at that time. Anyway, her father is on another business trip here in Danville and my dad has offered them to stay here for awhile since mom and dad are gone for an antique convention in England for 2 weeks." Ferb said to us.

" What's her name?" Jerry asked gaining a serious stare from Katie. " Philia, Philia Walker." Ferb said. " Philia, as in one of the four ancient Greek words of love? Brotherly Love?" Baljeet asked. " Yes." Ferb replied. " Well that's a weird name for a girl." Jerry said. " Yeah, it doesn't fit right." Buford said. " Anyway I'll introduce to you to her right now." Ferb said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Chapter 4 is coming up next. Be sure to keep posted. By the way, be sure to follow or favorite this story if you can. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Isabella!<strong>

**Isabella: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (In whatcha doin tone.)**

**Me: Okay that settles it. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Beautiful Girl

**Chapter 4 is done. I hope you guys like it cause I do. Now, although I have the full script done already, I'm still working on the events that will happen during the middle of the story. I already have the ending and other important events but I still need to fill in the blanks if you know what I mean. So if you have suggestions you can either review or PM me. Now to do the disclaimer I give you, my OC, Jones!**

**Jones: Even though i agreed to do this I still am angry with you for torturing me in this story.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah just do it already, I have a schedule to keep up with.**

**Jones: (sigh) Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He doed not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

_(Nothin' on you by B.O.B Ft. Bruno Mars) Music starts..._

Ferb then calls over Philia. She opens the sliding door that leads to the backyard. As she walked out the other boys saw her and all were dumbstruck. Hearts started appearing in their eyes and their heart beats got faster. Philia appeared like a goddess to them.

_Beautiful girls, all over the world  
>I could be chasin but my time would be wasted<br>They got nothin on you, baby  
>Nothin on you, baby<br>They might say hi, and I might say hey  
>But you shouldn't worry, about what they say<br>'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...)  
>Nothin on you, baby<br>(Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
><em>

The boys then drifted to their own fantasies. Buford imagined running towards Philia in a flower field like those in that we see in the movies. " Buford!" Philia shouts as she runs toward Buford. When they reached other Buford lifted her up and spun her around. Both were laughing as they spun around. Meanwhile, Jerry fantasized that he and Philia were dancing under the night sky. The stars shined and reflected on her eyes. Jerry was holding Philia as he leaned in for a kiss.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_  
><em> Regardless of the things in my past that I've done<em>  
><em> Most of really was for the hell of the fun<em>  
><em> On the carousel so around I spun (spun)<em>  
><em> With no directions just tryna get some (some)<em>  
><em> Trin'a chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)<em>  
><em> This is how I lost more than I had ever won<em>  
><em> And honestly I ended up with none<em>

Gary fantasized both Philia and him were sharing a smoothie together and they were cuddling. Django fantasized that he and Philia were in a romantic cruise and they were in a scene like in the Titanic.

_There's no much nonsense_  
><em> It's on my conscience<em>  
><em> I'm thinking baby I should get it out<em>  
><em> And I don't wanna sound redundant<em>  
><em> But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know<em>  
><em> (That you wanna know)<em>  
><em> But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)<em>  
><em> 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)<em>  
><em> And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)<em>

Baljeet fantasized that they are in a car traveling through the countryside as the sun sets. Her hair flowed with wind and amazed Baljeet. They then stopped at the Grand Canyon and they watched the sunset together. Both then leaned at each other for a kiss. Irving fantasized that he is with her at the beach. Kinda like the same situation as Buford but at the beach.

_ Beautiful girls (yeah) all over the world (all over)_  
><em> I could be chasing (aha) but my time would be wasted (why)<em>  
><em> They got nothing on you baby<em>  
><em> (Not not not nothing on you babe)<em>  
><em> (Not not nothing on you)<em>  
><em> Nothing on you baby<em>  
><em> (Not not not nothing on you babe)<em>  
><em> (Not not nothing on you)<em>  
><em> They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hello)<em>  
><em> But you shouldn't worry about what they say<em>  
><em> 'Cause they got nothing on you baby<em>  
><em> Nothing on you baby Not not not nothing on you babe<em>  
><em> Not not nothing on you<em>

At that moment we return back to normal were Philia is right beside Ferb already. Philia, Ferb and the other girls were looking at the boys who looked like they were daydreaming which they are. There were little blood that was dripping out of their noses.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

We were looking at the guys that appeared to be dumbstruck and were staring dreamily at Philia. " Guys! Yohoo! Earth to boys." Isabella snapped her fingers and the guys snapped out of their trance. " Uh, What happened?" Django asked as he and the others wiped off the blood from their noses. " This is Philia." I said as I motioned to my brother turned sister. " Uh, what was your name again?" Jerry asked. " Philia, Philia Walker." Philia said to them and they stared at her dreamily again. " Philia, what a beautiful name." Jerry said. " Yeah, it's perfect." Buford added.

" But you guys just said one minute ago tha-" Baljeet was saying until Buford shut him up. " No one asked for your opinion Baljeet!" Jerry shouted at him until returning to stare dreamily at Philia. " Ok, so now that she has introduced herself how about you guys introduce yourselves." I said. Isabella was about to speak but Jerry interrupted. " I'll introduce myself first!" Jerry said as he approached Philia. " Jerry Leyran, at your service my lady." Jerry said as he took Philia's right hand and bowed and kissed it. I had to bite my lower lip to prevent myself from bursting into laughter.

Philia's face was classic. She was confused and worried at what was happening and with a little bit of fear also. " You know, I always thought that I was the brightest star of all. But I now I see that I was wrong." Jerry said as he looked at Philia's eyes. Jerry was then pushed aside by Gary and it was Gary's turn to introduce himself. " Pleasure to meet you Philia. The names Gary, Gary Rocken." Gary said as he took Philia's hand and shook it like a fangirl meeting her idol. " Are you the catcher of love?" Gary asked. I then moved towards the tree for support since I was having a hard time holding back my laughter as Gary told a baseball pick-up line.

" Uhhhh.." was all that Philia managed to reply. " Because you have caught my heart!" he said. Then he was knocked over by Buford. " _Mademoiselle, vous êtes un ange qui a été envoyé par le ciel pour apporter le bonheur pour moi. Vous m'avez fait l'expérience ciel et je vous en remercie. Buford Van Stomm est mon nom et je suis votre humble serviteur._" Buford said while he was on his knees and was holding Philia's hand. At that moment I wasn't able to hold my laughter anymore. I Laughed so hard that I fell to the ground and continued laughing. Buford was then pushed aside by Django.

" Philia, my name is Django, Django Brown. I'm sure you heard of me already since my dad is a famous artist. Anyway, I thought the most perfect thing in the world was the Mona Lisa but I stand corrected, because I saw you. You are the most perfect thing in the world." Django said as he held both Philia's hands. I kept on laughing that I started to tear up. Django was then pushed aside by Baljeet. " I am Baljeet Tjinder, I may look weak but I am strong, in studying of course. I'm good at geometry, history, statistics and...chemistry if you know what I mean." Baljeet said as he signaled Philia.

Philia just got more confused and weirded out by our friends' reactions. Baljeet was then pushed aside by Irving who took a surprise picture of Philia. " Wow! You are so beautiful! My name is Irving Du Bois and I am the president of your new fan club!" Irving said. " My new fan club?" Philia asked as she took a step back. " Yes! The Philia Walker fan club! I shall do anything for you my lady!' Irving said as he bow down like he was paying respect to the queen of England. I was gasping for air because I laughed so hard and Isabella had to help me.

" Give me that camera!" Jerry shouted as he tried to take away the camera from Irving. " NO!" Irving shouted. At that moment, the other guys joined in and all of them battled for the camera which Irving used to take a picture of Philia.I finally managed to stop laughing and got back on my feet. " Okay, now that the guys are done, let's head to the girls." I said to my brother, err I mean sister.

" Hi Philia! My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I am the leader of the Ranger Fireside Girls and Cheerleaders of Danville University." Isabella said in her usual tone. " So let me introduce to you my troop." Isabella said as she motioned to the other girls. I then noticed that all of them were glaring at Philia, well except Holly of course. " So this is Gretchen." Isabella said as she pointed at Gretchen who just looked away from Philia but the glare on her face was still present. " This is Adyson." Isabella pointed at Adyson who glared even more at Philia.

" This is Katie." Isabella said as she pointed to Katie who kept her glare on Philia. " This is Ginger." Isabella now pointed o a still glaring Ginger. " This is Milly." Isabella said as she pointed at Milly. Milly was still glaring at Philia. " and this is Holly." Isabella said. " Hi!" Holly greeted Philia. " And we are Fireside Girls Troop 46231." Isabella said. I looked at Philia and she looked at me with a scared expression on her face.

" Okay guys, stop fighting already. We still have a chocolate factory to build." I said as I got their attention. The camera was now broken but at least they stopped fighting. " Philia do you want to help?" Isabella asked. " Sure, me and Ferb actually built something when we were young." Philia said. The delivery I ordered arrived just in time. " Okay let's go to work." I said as started building the chocolate factory.

* * *

><p>(Gary's POV)<p>

I was hammering some nails to one of the metal pillars. I then looked at Philia as she was drilling some holes at one of the support pillars. She was so beautiful. But due to this I got distracted and when I hammered down the hammer I was still looking at Philia. Then I felt immense pain and I shouted at the top my lungs. Philia, Ferb and the other girls looked at me as I run around holding my numb thumb.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

We were watching Gary run around screaming in pain while holding his thumb that seemed to numb. I then saw Irving looking at me while carrying a metal support. He was walking backwards and he was swinging the metal support around. " Irving watch out!" I shouted as he swung the metal support which hit Jerry who was blow torching. Jerry was knocked out immediately. " Jerry!" Django shouted as he approached the unconscious Jerry. But once more, Irving swung the metal support and it hit Django, knocking him out also.

" Hey watch were you're going!" Buford shouted at Irving but Irving was still distracted by me and he slipped suddenly. The metal support that he was carrying was thrown into the air and was gonna fall on Buford. " Buford watch out!" I shouted at him. But he looked at me and stared dreamily. " Hi Philia!' Buford shouted but then he was hit by the metal support and got knocked unconscious. Gary was still running and screaming around the area and he's still holding his thumb. I face palmed myself at the sight I was seeing.

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later...<em>

(Ferb's POV)

Even though the guys were a big problem due to them falling in love with Philia, we managed to finish the chocolate factory. The guys were full of bruises from their clumsiness and of course their amazement towards Philia. " Okay, let's get in and start having fun." I said as we got in the factory. Isabella and the other Fireside Girls changed into their Oompa-Loompa outfits with a matching green wig to compliment it. The guys still wore their regular clothes on while I changed into Willie Wonka's outfit. Philia also retained her clothes.

There were different kinds of chocolate and we made a lot varieties. From chocolate bars to chocolate flavored bubble gum and other chocolate creations. After an hour and a half or so, I was overseeing the whole process when Philia approached me. " Hey Ferb, you gotta try this out!" she said as she handed me over a heart shaped chocolate. I then took a bite and sure enough it was delicious. " Wow! did you make this?" I asked as I continued to eat the chocolate. " Yes, thank you." she said as she turned around and faced the other direction.

" Philia!" Buford came carrying a giant ball of chocolate. " Philia, I got this just for you. You should try it cause it is delish!" Buford said. His clothes were stained with chocolate and his lips still had chocolate leftover. " Uh, Buford where did you get that?" I asked him. " Over there." he said pointing to the place where he got the chocolate. " Buford, that's not chocolate." I said to him. Buford's expression suddenly fell down. I then laughed at what I just did. " Just joking, ha ha ha! It's chocolate. You should have seen the look on your face!" I said to him as he gave me his best death glare.

" Ferb that was mean." Philia said to me. " Sorry, I just couldn't resist." I said as I finally stopped laughing. " Hey Philia!" Django shouted at us. We turned back to see him with a giant chocolate sculpture of Philia. " Wow!" Philia said in amazement. " Like it, I made it myself." Django said. " It's beautiful." Philia said. " Philia!" Jerry and Gary shouted as we heard them approaching us from behind. " This is for you!" They said simultaneously and handed out their own chocolate creation. Just then, Baljeet came and also handed out his own chocolate creation. Then Irving also came and did the same.

" Hey! Philia will taste mine first!" Buford shouted. " No! She likes mine better!" Jerry said as he pushed Buford aside. " Guys! Guys! Calm down!' Philia said as she tried to calm down the now arguing boys. Buford then pushed Jerry which managed to push Baljeet and Baljeet hit Django's sculpture and it broke down." Nooooo! MY beautiful chocolate Philia sculpture!" Django shouted. Then the boys completely got into a fight and we were powerless to stop them. " Guys stop it! Stop it now!' I shouted to them as I tried to break them up.

Jerry then pushed Buford and got his giant chocolate ball. " Give me that back!" Buford shouted at Jerry. They then fought over the chocolate and while they were having a tug of war over it, it suddenly slipped out of their hold and flew up in the air. It flew until it hit the chocolate overload button. The alarm went off and me and Philia looked at each other. " Look at what you guys did!" I shouted at them. " It was his fault!" Jerry and Buford said while they pointed at each other. Isabella and the other girls arrived at the scene.

" What happened!?" Isabella asked. " The chocolate overload has been activated. This place is gonna explode soon!" I said. All of them showed fear on their expressions. " Why did you even add that!?" Gretchen asked. " I don't know!" I shouted back. " Thirty seconds before chocolate overload." the computer said. " Run for your lives!" Irving shouted as all of us screamed and made a run for the exit. But I tripped and sprained my ankle. " Help!" I shouted but everyone was panicking and all of them were trying to get out of the door.

Suddenly I was picked up by Philia bridal style. " Well this is awkward." I said. " Shut up! I'm already trying to save you!" she said as she run towards the second floor. " What are you doing!? The exit is on the first floor!" I shouted at her. " The guys are still there. They're trying to get out simultaneously." she said. We reached the window and jumped off as the chocolate factory exploded. She was still carrying me.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

Me and the girls were irritated at the situation. We could be out by now but the guys are battling to go out. " Get out of the way Buford!" Jerry shouted as he and Buford clogged the door. " You get out of the way!" Buford replied. " Ten seconds to chocolate overload." the computer said. " Oh for crying out loud!' I shouted. " girls push them!" I shouted as me and the girls charged at the boys and pushed them out. All of us tumbled outside and we dropped on the ground. " 5 seconds." the computer said. We immediately got up but before we could take cover the factory exploded hurling out chocolate everywhere and covering all of us with chocolate.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I opened my eyes to see that we parachuted. " How!?" I asked Philia. " I got the parachute before I got you." she said. The sun shined more than ever and when I looked at her, I felt like I was being carried by an angel. My heart started beeping faster and I was dumbstruck. Her hair flowed with the wind and her beautiful face was fully shown. It took me a moment to realized that we were back on the ground. " Ferb! Philia!" Isabella approached us. All of them except me and Philia were covered with chocolate.

" Wow! Your not only beautiful! But your also brave!" Jerry commented on Philia. " I have never seen someone as heroic as you!" Baljeet said as the guys started cheering for Philia. " You okay Ferb?" Philia asked me. " Uh, I..ehem...I'm fine." I said as I finally regained my composure. " Why are you guys clean while the rest of us got covered with chocolate?" Isabella asked. " Well the explosion pushed us up and we didn't get hit by the chocolate blast." Philia said. " Okay, let's start cleaning up at the mess we made." I said as we looked around us. The mess reached even across the street and into Isabella's house to her annoyance. The house was also hit hard.

After an hour of cleaning up all of us gathered at the backyard again. " okay, let's end the day here." I said. " Okay guys, see ya!" Isabella said as she and the fireside girls walked out. " Bye Philia!" the guys shouted as they followed the girls. " and Ferb!" Irving added. I got irritated at them and their behavior all day. " Perhaps we should rethink on letting the guys join us for awhile." I said to Philia. She giggled the cutest giggle I have ever hear but I then snapped out of my thoughts about that. After that me and Philia did everything we need to do before going to bed like eating dinner, cleaning up and changing our clothes.

As I laid down on my bed, Perry jumped on the bed and laid down beside me. " Oh there you are Perry, so how did it go?" I asked. Perr gave me a thumbs-up and then went to sleep. I was deep in thought on what happened today. I felt strange around Phineas or Philia if I should say today. I wonder why, maybe I'm just not use to him being a girl yet. Yep, that might be the reason. I finally let go of all the thoughts bothering me at the moment and I closed my eyes and in a few seconds I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but keep posted because I might post it anytime this week. Now for promotional advertisement I give you, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!<strong>

**Dr. D: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! and also let me rule you!**

**Me: Just do the ones that are capitalized.**


	6. Chapter 5: Different Feelings

**Chapter 5 is finally done. Sorry for the long wait. I hope to end this chapter by March so by summer I'll be able to start on it's sequel. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so stay tuned. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you my OC, Jerry.**

**Jerry: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Okay, let's go to-**

**Jerry: Hey can I ask you something?**

**Me: Uh, okay just make it quick.**

**Jerry: Who will end up with Philia?**

**Me: (burst out laughing)**

**Jerry: What's the problem?**

**Me: Ha ha he! You have no idea what I have planned for! Ha ha ha!**

**Jerry: Judging by your reaction it seems like you plan to do something mischievous.**

**Me: (still laughing) Oh, my tummy! Ha ha! Go on with the story! ( drops on the floor laughing)**

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

(Jones' POV)

Yesterday, I ordered a gallon male reproductive cells and also the part of the male human brain, plus other male hormones that Doof needs so that we can get started. I woke up today the usual time I wake up, 7:00 am, and prepared for another busy day. Carl came early to help. " Okay, so all we're waiting for now is Agent P." I said and Carl agreed. Suddenly, Agent P arrived and just in time for us to leave and join Doof. " So, Agent P how is Philia doing?" I asked as we got into the limo. He smiled worriedly which indicated there is a problem. " Is it that bad or not?" I asked him. He shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Whatever is his, I mean her problem, I hope they can handle it for awhile cause I can't help yet." I said I drove the limo to Doof's building. We arrived there after awhile and went directly to his office or whatever he calls it. I saw him already starting with his invention. " You guys are early today. Anyway, I'm starting to build the inator. Where is the male hormones I asked?" Doof asked as he stopped working and greeted us. " It's on it's way already." I said to him. " If I were you I would do what I suggested. It's easier and you won't pay a single cent at all." Doof said to me.

" Please stop talking about that. It's disgusting and wrong in so many points of views. We'll help you build the inator for this day. Surely it would be finish by the end of the day." I said to him while I tried shaking the horrible images that haunted me last night. We then helped Doof with his inator.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

After me and Ferb ate breakfast, we sat down on the sofa in the living room thinking of what will we do today. " I don't think we should do something for today. I mean, I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday." Ferb said to me. " But it's so boring and this is such a great day to build something." I said to him. " Philia, the guys are technically in love with you. They are not themselves with you around." Ferb said. " In love? I thought they just had a crush on me." I said back to Ferb.

" That is way more than a crush. I have seen men fight over girls that they have a crush on but what they have is something worse. I can't believe that they managed to fall for you." Ferb said to me. I then laid down my head on the armchair and pouted. " Hey, don't pout you'll ruin your beautiful face." Ferb said. " Well this is the only thing I can do at the moment since we aren't doing anything for today." I replied back.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I can't believe I just complimented Philia out loud. Good thing she didn't notice, I wonder what's wrong with me. I compliment a lot of girls and don't feel anything well except for Gretchen of course but this is different. Perhaps complimenting a boy that turned into a girl is weird for me. Maybe that's it, maybe I'm just not use to it yet. After all, Phineas has only been a girl for 2 days so far. I then snapped out of my thoughts and returned back to the present. I tried to think of something for us to do today since we have to avoid the guys for today or else we'll have another repeat of yesterday.

" Why don't we go to the mall or something. You know, shopping." I said to Philia who turned around to face me. " Why that?" she asked. " Well that's what usually girls do. You know, going out with friends, shopping, having a fun time or maybe even going to a parlor or something." I suggested. " Okay, but you have to come with me since I don't have any girl friends yet." she said. " What about Isabella? Why don't you go with her that way you'll get to know what you wanted." I said trying to convince my sister. " As much as I want that, she and the other fireside girls have a troop meeting for today remember?" she said as I then remembered that Isabella reminded us about their troop meeting.

" Oh right, I forgot about that. Okay let's go." I said as I got up and she followed. I got my wallet and made sure i brought enough money and my credit card just in case the money isn't enough. We then went out to see the guys are approaching us. " Good Morning Philia!" all of them greeted simultaneously. " Good morning Ferb!" all of them greeted me as soon as they reached us. " Philia! I was so scared last night! I was having nightmares but now I'm okay since I saw you!" Jerry said as he took Philia's hands and held it while looking at Philia's eyes.

Once more they got weird and I had to pull Philia away from them. " Guys, we are not doing anything today. Philia and I are going to the mall. Plus I'll show her around Danville." I said to them. " Oh that's a great idea! We'll join you that way I can show, err I mean we can show Philia how great Danville is!" Gary said as all of them pleaded for me to let them join us. " NO! Me and Philia will go alone. Her dad specifically said that i will take her alone since I'm the only one he trust." I said trying to get the guys to leave. " Oh come on! Is that true Philia? Please let us come with you!" Django said as he knelt down in front of her.

" Uh, sorry guys but that's what my dad wants. Maybe next time." Philia said as I then pulled her and we headed to the mall. As we continued to walk, I could see Philia attracting a lot of attention, mostly from guys. She has caused different distractions from traffic to projects on going. Men are head over heels for her and many were slapped by their girlfriends after they looked at Philia dreamily. As we approached the mall, Jerry's brother, Jonathan, approached us. " Hey Ferb and hey-" Jonathan's words died down as he got mesmerized by Philia's beauty like every guy had.

" Hey Jonathan." I said as we continued walking towards the mall. I looked back to see him dazed and lovestruck and he was walking like he was drunk or something. We were trying to avoid attention since it was bad. As we entered the mall, most men looked at Philia and stared dreamily. " Hey Ferb!" a voice called out behind me and I turned around to find out who called me. It was Martin one of my classmates. " Hey Ferb, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Martin said as he bumped his elbow against me and winked at Philia.

" She's not my girlfriend man!" I said to him as I blushed at what he said. Philia also blushed at what Martin said. " Are you sure? If that is true then.." he said as he got closer to Philia. " I may court her?" he asked as he stood beside Philia who was still blushing. I got irritated at him and I immediately pulled Philia away. " Wait!I haven't even gotten her name yet!" Martin shouted but we continued walking away from him. We walked around the mall exploring shops that Philia pulled me into. Many were congratulating me for getting a girlfriend but I just tell them that she is not my girlfriend.

Girls were talking about how cute we look together and guys were congratulating me and some were even crying while they do that. But as soon as they found out that Philia isn't my girlfriend, they go for her and start flirting. We were in one particular store where Philia got a dress. I was waiting for her to go out of the dressing room but then I noticed something or maybe I should say someones. I saw rattling over one of the clothes rack and I went to check it out. " Ouch! Stop it!" I heard over the clothes rack as I got nearer. " He'll see us if you guys make too much noise you know!" a whisper came from it.

When I reached I immediately pushed the clothes aside to see Django, Baljeet and Irving crouching. " He he, hi!" Django said as they put on a nervous smile. " You guys are stalking us!" I shouted at them at the same time glaring. " Stalking is such a big word, let's say we were following you." Baljeet said still smiling nervously. " That's the same! Are the others also here?!" I asked them. " Well..." Irving was about to speak when suddenly one of the clothes rack tumbled and Buford came out of it. " Buford!" I shouted at him as he got up and put on a nervous smile. I then looked around and saw Jerry and Gary hiding behind a pillar.

I quickly approached them and they were shocked that I found them. " Oh hey Ferb! Uh, we were just uh, shopping, yes shopping for umm..some clothes for our mom since mother's day is near. he he." Jerry said as he and Gary quickly got some women's attire and put on a nervous smile. I glared at them and I was about to push them out when Philia called my attention. " Ferb! How do I look?" she asked and I saw the guys' jaws opened wide and Baljeet had a minor nosebleed at the moment.

I turned around to see one of the most stunning things I have ever seen. I saw Philia in a beautiful red dress that matched her hair and totally fits her. I was dumbstruck at the moment and I felt a blush crawl up into my cheeks as I stared at her speechlessly. " Uh, y-y-you look g-gorgeous." I replied as she blushed at my comment. I then heard a camera snap and I turned around to see Irving took a picture of Philia. All of them immediately ran before I could do something. " Was that the guys?" Philia asked me.

" Yes, now do you want to buy that?" I asked her. " Yes." she said as she smiled at me with the prettiest smile I have ever seen. I hid my blush from her as she went back to the dressing room to change back to her clothes. _' What am I feeling? I have felt this many times before but I can't put a finger on it. What is it?' _I thought to myself. Philia then returned and we headed for the counter to pay for her dress. " Hey, you wanna eat something. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." Philia said. " Sure." I replied. After paying for her dress and getting another shopping bag for me to carry, we headed for the food court to have lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Ranger Fireside Girl Lodge...<em>

(Isabella's POV)

I was with my troop the whole morning and we were discussing about what patches should we accomplish first. We were waiting for Holly who went out to buy lunch for us. We heard the door opened and Holly came rushing to the kitchen were all of us are seated at the table. She was sweating and gasping for air as she put down the food she brought. " What took you so long?" Adyson asked irritatedly as she took her food. " Yeah, and why do you look like you participated in a marathon." I asked her as I opened the food carton.

" You would not believe what I saw in the mall!" Holly said. " What?" Gretchen asked as she took a bite of her food. " I saw Philia and Ferb together!" Holly said. All the other girls who had food in their mouth took a spit take. All of us then looked at Holly with shocked expressions. " WHAT!" all of us shouted so loudly that it shook the whole lodge.

" Well, I was buying lunch for us as you told me to do, when I saw Ferb with Philia walking towards the food court. I decided to spy on them but before zI could do that I saw that the other guys are following them or should I say stalking. I decided to follow them and when they finally got to the food court I observed them from afar. I saw the other guys watching them also, mostly Philia. They acted so sweet together. I was about to go when I turned around and saw that the other guys were busted but were allowed to join by Philia. All of them looked like they were hypnotized by her. After that I rushed back here." Holly said as she gasped for air and sat down.

I looked at the others and I saw all of them got angry, especially Gretchen. " That Philia has gone too far! I mean she just arrived yesterday and she has gotten the attention of all the guys! I mean come on! What she do to make them act like that!" Adyson said as she slammed her fist on the wooden table making a crack appear. " I agree, I mean, we don't even know her. She hasn't told her full background yet. She is definitely suspicious." Gretchen said as the others agreed. " Uh guys, I'm not siding with her but aren't you guys being too judgmental?" I said to them. Immediately they all glared at me well except Holly who didn't care about the situation and was eating at the moment.

" Judgmental! Isabella, she has the boys hypnotized and they don't even know her that much." Katie said to me. " Aren't you just jealous that the boys are in love with her?" I asked, putting up a nervous smile. " We aren't jealous!" all of them shouted with a slight blush appearing on their cheeks. " Okay, okay, sheesh." I said as I backed down from them. " We have to find out more about her." Milly said. " What do you suggest that we do?" Ginger asked. " Let's get her to tell us." Milly said. " What if she's lying. How do we know the truth?" Adyson asked. " Sometimes, the truth gives clues and that will give us our answer." Gretchen said.

Right now the atmosphere was tense and it was not a good situation. I can feel the girls' angry aura and I could see in their eyes fires of jealousy. " I guess that means we're doing our detective patches then." I said as I sighed and continued eating. I wonder what Phineas is doing, I'm sure he's better there than here after all, I might be in the same situation as the girls if he was here and he fell in love with Philia also.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

After eating lunch, Ferb and I and the guys, who were almost beaten up by Ferb if it wasn't for me, went on to shop some more. We also did the grocery since we were running out of food at home. Getting the guys to help was a great idea. Ferb wouldn't be able to handle all the bags that they are carrying right now. As for me, I'm not carrying anything since the guys won't let me since they told me that the duty of man is to serve a lady like me. We ended our shopping by 4:00 pm and we went back to our house.

The guys brought in the shopping bags and all of them sat down in the living room and all of them looked tired. " Can I get you guys something?" I asked them. " Just water." Ferb tiredly said. I got 7 glasses of water and all of them immediately got one and drank every inch of it. " Ah! That was refreshing." Jerry commented. " Sorry for making you guys carry all that." I said to them. They all got up and surrounded me and they put on their best handsome look. " For you, we will do anything!" all of them simultaneously said.

" I know to make it up to you guys, I'll cook something for you." I said as I went to the kitchen and got an apron. All of them cheered at what I said and they praised me. As I got a cook book and prepared the ingredients, Ferb came in and tapped me. " You know you aren't good at cooking." Ferb said to me. " I was expecting you say that. But I tell you, I have gotten better at it." I said to him as I poked him. Ferb then went back to the living room leaving me alone to cook.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later...<em>

(Ferb's POV)

I was with the guys watching TV and it's been over an hour since Philia has started cooking. " Hey, isn't Philia been in the kitchen for too long?" Gary said nervously. " Oh no! something must have happened to her! We better check it out!" Jerry said as all of them stood up. But before they can go I stopped them. " I'll go and check, you guys stay here." I said as I went into the kitchen and the guys sat down. I went to the kitchen and I immediately saw what I didn't expect to see. I expected to see mess everywhere but what I saw was a perfectly ordered kitchen.

" Oh, Ferb, just in time, the food is ready." she said to me. I saw food on the table prepared and it didn't look like the first time Phineas tried to cook something. In fact it looks delicious. The others joined us and all of us dined together. " Wow! It does not only look delicious but it taste delicious as well!" Jerry commented. All of us ate like hungry wolves and by the time we finished, not a single piece of food was left on the plates. " That was awesome!" Buford said as he burped. After that I sent the guys home and helped Philia clean the dishes.

" When did you learn to cook like that?" I asked her. " I don't know myself, I just felt that I was good at it and when I tried it out, wala! Delicious food!" she said as she continued scrubbing. After that, me and Philia cleaned up ourselves too. She decided to stay downstairs and watch TV for awhile. I laid down on my bed and read a book. " Oh There you are Perry!" I said as Perry laid down beside me. " Had a busy day too huh boy?" I asked but he didn't reply and slept immediately. After awhile, I decided to check on Philia downstairs so I got up and went out of my room.

When I got down I could still hear the TV. I got over there and sure enough it was still open. I saw Philia had fallen asleep. I smiled and then I got over the TV and turned it, pulling out the plug and then I went over Philia and crouched in front of her. I watched her carefully and I fixed her hair. I then decided to carry her into her room. " Wow! Your heavy for a girl!" I said as I carried her to her room bridal style. Once there, I laid her down on her bed and went out of the room. I closed the door and went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

I was thinking on what I was feeling. Philia managed to make me feel like that for 2 times already. It was confusing for me and at the same time I was kinda feeling happy. I know that feeling but I can't just put my finger on it. I then decided to let it go for awhile and I closed my eyes and drifted to my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Done finally. I hope you guys liked it. So far I have been getting good reviews for this story and I hope to get more. So for that, I give you this promotional advertisement.<strong>

**1...  
>2...<br>3...**

**Narrator: Have you ever been bored, so bored that you practically almost died of boredom?**

**Random guy: Yes**

**Narrator: So now I'll give you an advice. Read this story, Who's the girl by Renner15**

**Random Guy: Awesome!**

**Narrator: It's funny, hilarious, and plus it has an incoming sequel. So what are you waiting for. READ AND REVIEW NOW!**

**Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Game's On! (part 1)

**Chapter 7 is here and I'm sorry if I didn't manage to fulfill what I said before, author's block is a real nuisance. I don't know when will I post the next one cause I'm having a hard time managing my activities and I'm still recovering from author's block. I don't know if I can post a new chapter regularly throughout the month since I'll be busy. So, anyway to do the disclaimer I give you Buford!  
><strong>

**Buford: Payment first!**

**Me: Oh Fine! ( gives Buford 20 bucks)**

**Buford: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Let's get on with the story then.**

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

The sun's rays bursted through the window and it got reflected by the mirror and practically it hit me. It was annoying since I still wanted to sleep but the light was still irritating me even with my eyes close. After awhile, the door opened and I heard Philia enter. " Wake up sleepy head! Breakfast is on the table!" she said as she left. I got up and I saw Perry look at me with a confuse look. " Long story boy, it's a long story." I said with a chuckle. Perry knows that Phineas was a bad cook but he doesn't know that he or should I say she has gotten better at it.

We then went downstairs to see pancakes on the table. " Perry would you like some?" Philia asked. Perry just shook his head and pointed out to his regular food. After putting Perry's food into his bowl, me and Philia sat down to eat. " What time did you wake up?" I asked as I took a bite of my pancakes. " 6:00 am, I woke up accidentally and I can't sleep afterwards so I decided to cook something for breakfast. " Philia said as she took a mouthful of pancake. " So what should we do today?" I asked as we continued eating.

" Hmmmm...I don't know. Let's look at our blueprints after we eat." Philia said. After we have eaten, Perry left and Philia and I went to the living room and set up our blueprints. " What about we build the extreme paintball battlefield?" Philia suggested. " I don't know about that. Perhaps we should do something less dangerous." I said as she suddenly looked at me with a confuse look. " Why would it be dangerous, I mean, it's just paintball right." Philia said.

I sighed and got the other blueprints and folded it back to place. " Fine, but I am not happy about this." I said as I stood up. I have one of those bad feeling instincts right now. My tummy is already aching, and I can't say that I hope nothing goes wrong cause I know that something will go wrong. I am a great believer of Murphy's law after all.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

I can see that Ferb is sensing something not good. After all, Ferb and I are great believers of Murphy's Law. But as of right now I can't think of anything that will go wrong at the moment. It is just paintball after all. Even if it's extreme paintball, I can't think of anything that would go wrong. After that, we ordered the supplies we need and prepared for the day's project. After a few minutes our delivery arrived and we started laying out the battlefield. The guys came in shortly after that. " Hi Philia! Whatcha Doin?" all of them greeted in a lovey dovey tone.

I'm beginning to get irritated with them acting like that. I wonder how will they react if they know I'm really Phineas. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ferb tapping me. " Philia I need your help over there." Ferb said as pointed at a certain point. " Oh, okay, well see ya later guys." I said as I left them. Thank goodness Ferb saved me or else I would have not been able to stand the flirting anymore and it's either I would have revealed my identity or kick them in the balls.

* * *

><p>(Jerry's POV)<p>

We all smiled and waved back at Philia as she ran off towards the place Ferb pointed. " Okay guys, here is the plan today..." I heard Ferb explaining to us but I didn't listen to him. My focus was on Philia and I think the other guys' focus is also with her. She was so amazing and I can't stand not seeing her. She gave me a reason to wake up early and made me feel like a man. But as I was about to daydream about her, Ferb hit all of us on the head. "Ouch! What was that for!?" I shouted at him as I rubbed my head.

" You guys aren't listening. I don't want something like yesterday to happen again. It's a good thing City Hall didn't fine us or something but if that happens again we might never have any projects for this summer." Ferb said with a serious look on his face. All of us looked at each other and gulped. " Okay, so here's what we're gonna do. We will build an extreme paintball battlefield with buildings and other stuff. This is an extreme paintball battle so we have to level it up with the things. We are gonna build a field simulator that will make the playing field bigger." Ferb said. All of us looked at each other and I saw fire buring in Buford and Gary's eyes.

I, myself was burning with passion. For Django, Baljeet and Irving it was a different story. Baljeet and Irving started sweating while Django didn't have any reaction as he was still looking at Philia. This is gonna be hell. After that, all of us went to building until the girls arrived. " Hey Ferb! Whatcha Doin?" Isabella said as she and her troop entered the backyard. " We're building an extreme paintball battlefield. You girls wanna join?" I heard Ferb asked.

" Sure, we're always ready for a challenge." Isabella said as she and the other girls lit up like we did earlier. " Hey! No girls allowed!" Buford shouted. But he immediately rethinked what he said. " Except for Philia!" he added. I saw the girls get angry at him. " We'll see about that!" Gretchen replied. We then returned back to work and by noon we were almost finished.

I was making final checks on one of the pillboxes when I saw Isabella and Philia talking. For awhile I have noticed the girls other than Philia were acting strange. Before Isabella, Philia was also approached by Katie, Adyson, Ginger and Milly. Although I don't know what they are talking about, I have an instinct when it comes to serious matters. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gary called me over to help him finish the trench.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I walked away from Philia after talking to her. All of us were taking turns to ask her about her information. I don't even know why I'm doing this. The other girl except Holly wanted to find out as much as possible about her. Although I don't like the boys going for her since I like the girls to get their dream boy, it still feels wrong to do this. But for some reason, I myself is curious about her. She is familiar somehow and she reminds me of someone. As I walked away, I saw Katie and the other girls gathered in a trench and I went to them to report.

" So what did you find?" Gretchen asked hastily. " Her dad is an innovator and he is attending a convention in town. Her mom died when she was just 5 yrs. old. She lives in California but she travels with her dad during business trips. She also told me how she met Ferb the same way she told you guys." I said. " Did you ask anything else that might give us a clue?" Adyson asked. I shook my head in reply. " So far we haven't found anything suspicious about her. But I could feel something about her." Gretchen said.

" I agree with you. She is familiar sin someway but I just can't put my finger on it." Katie said. " We need to find out more. The best way is to befriend her." Milly said. All of them nodded in agreement. I sighed and went out of the trench. Even though all of them were denying it, I know they're jealous because Philia is getting the attention of their boys. Who can blame them after all. We saw the guys gathered already and we joined them. " You girls took long. You needed to all go to the bathroom or something?" Gary jokingly said.

" Shut up Gary!" I said to him while glaring. He immediately shut up and gulped. " Okay, so I ordered lunch for all of us and it should be here in 3 minutes. In the meantime, we should make the teams already. So how do you guys want to do that?" Ferb asked. " Girls VS Boys!" Buford shouted. " Oh just like the F games huh, you're on Buford!" I said to him. " Buford we can't do that! If we do that, then Philia would be theirs!" Jerry said. I saw the boys' expressions fell down except for Ferb who kept his usual cool composure.

" Fine, since we're also low in manpower we'll take Philia." Buford said as he grabbed Philia and hugged her. I could see the anger on Briggite's face. " Okay, we guys are the blue team while you girls are the red team. That settles it." Ferb said. We then heard the food delivery arrive. " Okay, we'll have lunch and begin the war later." Ferb said as all of us went inside the house.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later...<em>

(Philia's POV)

After eating lunch and taking a break all of us geared up and went into the simulator and the scenery changed into a desert. We then went to the middle of the field. " Okay, get to your positions and plan your attack. The siren will go off in 10 minutes and after that, extreme paintball war will begin. We then went behind a bunker and we formed a circle and crouched. " Okay, here's the plan, we-" Ferb was explaining the plan but Buford cut him off. " Protect Philia!" he said. The other guys agreed with him and all of them formed a circle around me.

" Idiots! We'll lose with that! Are you guys that devoted to her!" Ferb shouted as he glared down on the others. " Isn't it obvious." Jerry said. Ferb face-palmed himself and continued to glare at the guys. " Uh, guys, you don't need to protect me and it's just a game. Just focus on winning." I said to them. They looked at me with a worried expression like they were worried that I'm gonna die or something. They then went back to their positions as Ferb explained the plan.

" Okay, Buford, you and Baljeet man this bunker. Take out the tanks of the other team and bombard them also. They only have 2 tanks, just the same as us. Jerry you snipe the enemy from a good spot and support the team." Ferb said. The three of them nodded in agreement.

" Continuing, Django, Irving, you two man one of the tanks. Gary you man the other one. I will support you guys and bring a paint rocket launcher. Philia, you come with me and we'll support the tanks. Remember, your suits can only take a minimum amount of damage or should I say paint. If you get too much damage on one part of the body, that will stop functioning and you will drop on the ground and will be unable to move. Also remember to report enemy positions, that way we can coordinate with each other. Good Luck to all of you." Ferb said. All of us then put our helmets on and some of us put on goggles also. We then went to our positions and waited for the siren to go off.

* * *

><p>(Gretchen's POV)<p>

All of us were behind our bunker and planned our attack. " Gretchen, you are our sniper, find a good spot and take the guys out. Holly, Briggite, you girls man this bunker and use the paintball cannon to take out the enemy's tanks and bombard the enemy at the same time. Katie, Milly, you girls man one of the tanks. Ginger you man the other tank by yourself. Adyson, you and I will support them along the way. Got it?" Isabella said. " Yes chief!" all of us saluted Isabella. We then got our helmets on and goggles and then went to positions.

I looked around the place and I found a good pillbox to snipe. We waited for the siren to go off and it seemed like an eternity. I was a little nervous since I was the one that will see the enemy first. I was looking over the horizon when I heard the siren go off. I then gulped down and prepared for the worst. In my mind, I kept thinking of Ferb and how I'm so in love with him. But my thoughts were ruined when I thought of Philia. I suddenly got angry and one thing was on my mind at that moment. Destroy Philia!

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

The siren went off and we moved out. Me and Philia got on the backs of the tanks as they went on. I looked around and saw many trenches and pillboxes, who knows if someone is hiding there. " Nothing on my scope." Jerry said over the radio. " Just stay on guard." I replied. " Copy that." Jerry said. After awhile, we haven't encountered any enemy yet and we were beginning to get tired. " Should we split up?" Philia shouted over. " Negative, we should continue this course for a little longer. After that we can split up." I replied.

" I've got something! Movement at 1 o'clock!" Jerry said over the radio. " Gary, you and Philia attack frontal while we flank them." I said as the tanks separated and we moved sideways towards the side. After getting into position, I signaled to begin the attack. Me and Philia got off the tanks and ran with them as they charged. But when we got there, we saw no one. " Jerry, there's nothing here! Are you sure you saw something?" I asked over the radio. " Not sure, it maybe real or just my imagination. I'm scoping the area for any signs." Jerry replied.

Suddenly, a paintball shell hit near Gary's tanks managing to topple it sideways. " Enemy! Take cover!" I shouted as me and Philia ran over to Gary's toppled tank. Gary got out of the tank to join the tow of us just as another shell hit near us. " Damn! It was a trap!" Gary shouted. Django and Irving backed their tank behind a huge rock and took cover there for awhile. " Jerry! Anything on your scope?! We can't find anything!" I shouted over to him. " Still scoping, those girls are one tough hide and seekers!" Jerry replied.

" There! I see Adyson and if I'm guessing right, Isabella behind a huge sand dune. 11 o'clock from your position!" Jerry replied. " Relay the coordinates to Buford! We can't do anything at the moment." I replied as more shells hit around us covering the ground with paint. " Copy that!" Jerry said. " Well this is a bad start." Gary said to us.

* * *

><p>(Buford's POV)<p>

Me and Baljeet were bored in the bunker since we had nothing to do. " This is boring! I thought this was going to be fun and I thought that I was gonna shoot girlie and the others with this big cannon but we haven't even found them yet!" I shouted as I stood up from my chair. " Just be patient my friend. They will contact us as soon as possible." Baljeet said. " Oh no! It can't be!" I said as I suddenly thought of a horrible thing. " What!? What is it!?" Baljeety asked me as he went to me. " Could it be why they haven't contacted us is because they have been eliminated!" I said and Baljeet's expression fell immediately.

" That isn't possible, Ferb and Jerry are skilled in this kinds of things. I'm sure they're fine, he he." Baljeet said as he started sweating. " Or are they. Remember Jeet, we're up against girlie and her girls. Briggite, Adyson, Gretchen, those three can match her skills anytime. The other girls are tougher than you think also." I said. " Oh no! What are we supposed to do!" Baljeet shouted as he started to panic.

" The worst part is...Philia has been eliminated!" I said as I started worrying. " That is horrible! What are we gonna do!?" Baljeet asked. " What else is there, we only have one option. That is to save her!" I said as I suddenly felt adrenaline rush in me. " You are right!" Baljeet said as he got his helmet. " Then she'll finally see that I'm her true knight in shining armor." I said as I suddenly daydreamed of Philia hugging and thanking for saving her. I was about to get to the good part when I was suddenly interrupted by a radio transmission.

" Hey! Buford, Baljeet can you hear me!?" we heard Jerry say over the radio. " Jerry! Your okay!" we replied. " Yeah, yeah, anyway we need you guys to-" Jerry was talking but I interrupted him. " How is Philia doing?" I asked. " Well, she's sitting there, over Gary's toppled tank with Ferb and Gary of course. Oh man, she is so gorgeous, so beautiful, so hot!" Jerry said in a dazed tone. My thoughts returned to Philia once more until it was once more ruined by Jerry. " Oh no! I forgot! They're being bombarded by the girls. We need you to fire back. I'll give you the coordinates. For Philia!" Jerry shouted.

" Looks like we have a job to do." I said as me and Baljeet got to the cannon and prepared to fire as Jerry told us the coordinates. " For Philia!" me and Baljeet shouted as we fired the cannon. After that we loaded another one as fast as we can.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I finally finished. Sorry once more for taking so long and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter although it's not that much. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Baljeet!<strong>

**Baljeet: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: That went better than the last time.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Game's On! (part 2)

**Okay Chapter 7 is done. So sorry that it took so long. I'm gonna post another one tomorrow. I'm gonna**** post regularly every 2 days or maybe even 1 day (it depends on the chapter and my mood). I'll make it up to you guys this summer and by the third week of April which I hope is the end of this story, I'll post the sequel. Anyway to do the disclaimer for this first time, I give you, Gary!**

**Gary: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Great now on with-**

**Gary: How did I do?**

**Me: I said Great right so you did good, now if you're not gonna ask anymore questions then we'll go ahead with the story okay.**

**Gary: Okay, okay, no need to be grumpy.**

**Me: Were on a tight schedule people! Let's move let's move!**

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

Me and Adyson were hiding behind a sand dune as the cannon bombard the other team. " Okay girls, prepare to attack." I said to the girls in the tanks which were behind a rock near us. Suddenly, a shell hit near us and paint managed to hit Adyson. " Damn it! Isabella I'm down for good. The suit has totally stopped, you better go without me." Adyson said as she laid down unable to move due to her suit shutting down. " Damn it, they seemed to have found us. Girls attack quick!" I shouted and the tanks moved out. Another shell hit near us but luckily we managed to dodge it.

The tanks came rolling and we fired immediately as soon as we have contact. " Gretchen, where are you?" I asked over the radio. " I'm hiding in one of the pillboxes, it seems like you guys are in pinch over there." she said. " Just get your butt over here, we need your help right now." I replied. Suddenly a paintball hit me on the leg and I tripped. " Damn it! Sniper!" I shouted as I got up and limped towards cover. But before I reached cover I was hit once more on my other leg and once more fell. I crawled behind a rock and leaned against it.

" Isabella, you okay over there!?" Katie asked over the radio. " Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't walk for awhile." I said. " That's not good. Anyway, we are approaching Ferb's position steadily but shells are still hitting around us, can you tell Briggite and Holly to stop firing cause we might be hit." Ginger said. " Copy that." and with that I ordered Briggite and Holly to stop firing.

* * *

><p>(Gary's POV)<p>

Jerry said to us that Adyson was down for good and he managed to hit Isabella's legs limiting her movement gradually, but that didn't give us relief. More shells came barraging our positions. " This is nuts! With the girls approaching will be caught in a crossfire from our artillery and theirs!" I shouted to Ferb as another shell hit near us. " Jerry, get Buford and Baljeet to stop firing already!" Ferb said over the radio. " Roger that, but my advice to you guys, get out of their cause the tanks are gonna approach soon." Jerry said.

" Jerry's right Ferb! The shells aren't hitting them and they're gonna soon reach us. We have to fall back to Django and Irving's position." Philia said. " Okay, at the count of three we rush towards them. Don't look back and don't stop running." Ferb said and me and Philia nodded in agreement. "1...2...3!" and after that we rushed out of our hiding place which is my side-turned tank. As we came rushing out the girls' tanks started to shoot at us. I was mesmerized with Philia and as we ran I heard a big bang and a shell almost hit Philia and managed to trip her.

I then looked behind me and saw that one of the tanks were targeting her intently when they could have shot me from that point without difficulty. In an act of heroism and my imagination that Philia will fall in love with me for saving her life, I jumped in front of the tanks view just in time as the shell fired. The force at which the shell hit me was tremendous and I was thrown back a few feet of my standing point. " Gary!" Philia shouted at me. " Run Philia! Run!" I shouted to her.

Ferb grabbed her and both of them managed to reach safety and link up with Django and Irving's tank. I laughed at myself for my pitiful appearance. My whole body was covered with paint and I was surely out of the game. But then, the tank came close to me and it's cannon was still pointed at me. " Uhhh, girls, I'm out already. Uhhh can you please point that thing away from me." I said with the hint of nervousness.

The tank still slowly moved towards me and I started to sweat real fast. " Hehehe, gals I'm already out. Please stop scaring me." I said with more nervousness on my voice. The tank then stopped and the cannon was now in point-blank range from me. " Have mercy on my soul!" I shouted and then the tank fired and once more I felt pain and covered with a new layer of paint. " Why me!?" I groaned in pain as the tank then moved along to engage the other ones.

* * *

><p>(Milly's POV)<p>

Damn Gary! He saved Philia from getting hit when she was so vulnerable at that point. I could have taken out Gary easily but my focus was on Philia. I guess my jealousy got the better of me but who cares about that. " Let's continue" I said as me and Katie continued and hid behind another rock waiting fro the other team to rush out and engage us.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

Me and Philia were now behind the rock that Django and Irving are hiding their tank. " What happened to Gary?" Django asked us he got out of the hatch. I was about to say what happened to Gary when we suddenly heard Jerry burst to laughter over the radio. " Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh you should have seen what they did to Gary! Hahahaha! Oh that poor bastard! Hahahahaha!" he said loudly over the radio. " What did happen?" Irving asked. " After he managed to save Philia from getting shot, one of the tanks approached him and shot him at point blank range. Hahahahahahaha! I can hear the bastard groaning from here!" Jerry replied still laughing.

" Poor Gary!" Philia said while Django and Irving laughed at his situation. " This isn't time for laughing. Right now the girls have one more tank than us. We need to take them out before they can do more additional damage to our team." I said. Django then closed the hatch and readied their tank. Me and Philia got behind them as we prepared to charge out. " Jerry, you keep an eye on their support." I said over the radio. " Roger that. Enemy tanks approaching your position from your front and from your back." jerry replied.

" Okay, we rush out from the front. Django, Irving, you guys move fast and take out their tank before it could react and then take out the other one. Jerry tell Buford and Baljeet to fire at this coordinates." I said over the radio. " Okay. But this coordinates are far from your position. What are they gonna fire at?" Jerry said over the radio. " The girl's base." I said. " Whoa! How did you know that?" Jerry asked. " I calculated the trajectory the of the shells that came from them and also their point of advance." I replied. "Leave it to you to figure out something like that." Jerry said. " Hey, it wasn't easy." I replied with a smirk on my face.

" Anyway get ready." I said to the others. " Buford and Baljeet are targeting the coordinates. Their gonna fire any second now." Jerry said. " Okay, move out!" I shouted and we rushed out. As soon as we moved out the enemy tank shot at us but we managed to avoid it. Django managed to hit it and knock it out. Ginger then went out of the tank but as soon as she reached the ground me and Philia opened fire at her. " Damn it!" Ginger said as she dropped on the ground for good. " Nice one!" Django said.

But then, their tank was knocked out as the other tank moved out. " Run!" I shouted as the tank came closer. I looked back to see Django and Irving moving out of their knocked out tank but they were shot to pieces by the enemy tank and when I said shot to pieces, I meant figuratively. " I told you guys not to drop your guard!" I said. " Sorry." Django managed to say as he and Irving lie beside Ginger groaning. " Philia, get their attention, I'll destroy them." I said as me and Philia split up. The tank immediately went after Philia while I took cover for awhile.

" Hey! Hey! What the hell are you doing! Are you out of your mind! You can't let them get Philia! Ferb you-" Jerry was blabbering but I cut him of as I rushed out of my position and got behind their tank. " I know what I'm doing." I replied as I got on top of the tank. I saw Philia managed to trip and the tank was approaching her. I was guessing they're gonna shoot at her at point-blank range like what they did to Gary earlier. " Damn it Ferb, you're not doing anything! I'll help her myself." Jerry said. Bu after that second I heard him shouting over the radio.

" Damn it! I've been detected by their sniper!" he shouted. " Your hit!?" I asked. " Yeah, at my right shoulder. I can still manage for at least ten minutes since that is what the suit is saying. I'll take out their sniper before I go down." Jerry said. " Good luck." I said. The tank then stopped and it was now point-blank range from Philia. I then opened up the hatch and Milly looked up with a horrified face. " Sorry girls." I said as I fired at them. After that I threw a grenade inside and knocked out the tank. " Do you really have to do that Ferb!?" Milly shouted at me. " Hey, I was just making sure this thing isn't usable anymore." I replied to her.

" Jerry what's your status?" I asked over the radio. " Ferb, I'm sorry, she took me out by surprise." Jerry groaned over the radio. " Who took you out?" I asked. "Gretchen. Damn she was fast, one second she shot me from afar and as I was looking for where the shot came from she then shot me from behind. What's worse is that she knows where our base is." Jerry said. " Did you already alert Buford and Baljeet?" I asked.

" Negative, I can't alert them anymore. She took out my long range radio transmitter. I'm only managing to contact you by bouncing the signal off from Django and since I'm the only one who has a long range radio transmitter, we can't relay anything to Buford and Baljeet unless you guys are close enough to them." Jerry said. " This is not good. I just hope they manage themselves." I said. Me and Philia then moves out to find Isabella since we know she's still nearby.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I saw the tanks get destroyed and the gals got decimated by Ferb and Philia. For minutes I've been trying to contact Briggite and Holly but to no avail. I then crawled into a new hiding position to avoid Philia and Ferb from getting me. " Come in Briggite? How are you girls doing?" I asked over the radio. Static was all that I got. I then asked once more but I still got nothing. " Gretchen, come in?" I asked over the radio to see if I can get a reply from her.

But just like before, only static greeted me. I was beginning to worry but then Gretchen replied. "What is it Isabella?" she asked. " Thank goodness you're still good. I thought I was a goner. Anyway, have you manage to contact Briggite or Holly by any chance? They're not replying." I replied. " Well that's because they're out. I managed to find out where the guys base is located and right now I'm at the backdoor.

They were still firing when I got here but they just stopped as soon as you contacted me." Gretchen said. " Drats! This is bad." I said. " Not to worry. I've taken out Jerry their sniper and right now I'm about to take out two more idiots who forgot to lock their bunker's backdoor ,so just sit back and hide until I get there." Gretchen said. " Okay, just make it quick." i replied and with that our transmission ended and I moved to another hiding place.

* * *

><p>(Buford's POV)<p>

Me and Baljeet were celebrating with high fives and friendly punches after we managed to pulverize the girls' bunker. Suddenly the backdoor opened and we turned our heads to its direction. " Hey boys!" Gretchen said as she locked on us. " Oh oh!" me and Baljeet said at the same time. Gretchen then fired one shot at each of us and since she's their sniper, it only took one shot for us to be taken out. She then damaged the cannon to prevent anyone from using it.

" This is your fault Buford! You were the one suppose to guard the backdoor!" Jeet said to me. " Me! It was your fault! You're the one that forgot to lock the backdoor!" I shouted back at him. We continued arguing after that. At least we have something to keep us busy. I wonder how are Jerry and the others doing.

* * *

><p>(Jerry's POV)<p>

" . !" I shouted. It would've been nice if someone was also down near me so at least I can talk to them. Since my radio failed after I talked to Ferb. Damn it! I wish we would win already and end this game.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

For awhile now, me and Ferb are searched the area for Isabella. " I got nothing here Ferb!" I said to him. " Me too, let's check the other side." he said. Suddenly as we were moving out a shot came from behind and hit me in both legs. " Philia!" Ferb shouted and Ferb returned fire. " Come on now, get up." Ferb said as he helped me up. We managed to get behind cover as Isabella fired at us once more. " It's not that bad, the suit hasn't started a countdown yet." Ferb said as he looked out of our hiding place.

" Okay, you suppress Isabella by keeping her busy while I flank her. She can't escape anyway she got shot at both legs by Jerry. But we have to make sure that she thinks that both of us are here so she won't know that we're coming. So I'm gonna give you my helmet and my gun. I'm just gonna use my pistol to take care of them. I hope you can do this diversion good enough to fool her." Ferb said.

" Okay." I said as I prepared to fire at Isabella. After a second Isabella started firing as soon as she saw my head stick out. I fired back while taking cover for seconds and then stuck my head out again. I then saw a second helmet and good thing I managed to get back my head to cover, cause a sniper rifle just fire and knocked out one of the guns I'm holding. So now, Gretchen joined the fight. Great! Now Ferb can take them out all at once.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I was firing at Ferb and Philia's hiding place. It was not easy to hold two guns especially a sniper rifle together with a helmet and convince Ferb and Philia that me and Gretchen were firing at them. I ordered Gretchen moved to flank them while I keep firing and convince them that me and Gretchen were both firing at them. This would definitely work and we can finish this game once and for all.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I was moving cautiously to the sides and keep my movement quiet as possible. Good thing the sides was full of huge rocks and any sound here won't be much heard to them. As I moved, I was more cautious to my back since I felt endangered there. I was walking backwards, I suddenly bumped to someone and I got startled and managed to shout and fall backwards. The one that I bumped into screamed and fell back as well. My radio, which was placed at my right arm, got damaged and it was not operational anymore.

But at least I also saw that her radio which was placed at her left arm, got destroyed as well. " So it seems like you and Isabella had the same plan." Gretchen said as she pointed her pistol at me and I did the same to her. " Well the winning team is decided on which one of us manages to win here and carry out the flanking maneuver." I said. " I guess you're right." Gretchen said.

After that we were locked to a stalemate. After a few second Gretchen then kicked the pistol of my hands while I countered that by grabbing her foot and pulling her. I then knocked off the pistol from her and we were locked on in hand-to-hand combat which isn't really suppose to happen since this is paintball. Were supposed to hit each other with paint and not hit each other with punches.

We continued to fight, knocking each others pistol as soon as we got our own. After sometime, Gretchen managed to knock me off and my pistol flew high in the air. Gretchen got hers and immediately shot me five times in the chest. My suit suddenly felt heavy and I wasn't able to move that much. " It looks like I win." she said and I could feel something in her that makes me feel uncomfortable and at the same time happy.

Maybe it's just in my mind, anyway, I managed to look at my suit's timer and it says 10 seconds before complete shutdown. I then saw my pistol falling and I raised my hand and grabbed it as soon as it got close enough. I then pointed at Gretchen and shouted at her. "Gretchen!" she looked back and then I fired at her the same number of times she fired at me. Her face was shocked and she fell down also. A second after that my suit fully shutdowns and the pistol slipped from my hand.

" Well, it seems like were in a bloody stalemate between two girls that can't walk and trying to continue on with the plan without knowing what happened here." I said as I chuckled. " Not funny Ferb, not funny. You do realize that this might go for another hour or so." Gretchen said. " Well...yes." I then realized the situation was much worse than losing.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

What's taking Ferb so long. He should have taken them out by now. He's not replying over the radio and I'm beginning to get worried that he's been taken out. My arms are getting tired already. Plus, I'm running out of my ammo and right now I'm using my pistol and Ferb's gun since I ran out of ammo on the other one. I can't do this any longer and I plan to crawl towards them and throw a grenade if Ferb doesn't do it anytime soon.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

What's taking Gretchen so long. By now she should have been there already and taken them out. If she doesn't do the hob any sooner, I will presume she's been taken out and I will just crawl towards them and throw a grenade. I just want this game to end. We've been here for almost two hours already!

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later...<em>

(No one's POV)

All the ones that are down are bored out of their minds, especially Jerry. Philia and Isabella have finally run out of ammo and have begun to crawl towards each other.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

I've been crawling towards them but suddenly I saw someone approaching me crawling also. " Isabella!?" I said and she looked at me. " Philia!?" she said also as we stared at each other. After staring at each other for awhile, we giggled because of our situation. " It seems like great minds think alike." I said. " Yeah." she said. " Why don't we end this already. I'm tired and hungry for a snack." I said. " Yeah. Okay, lets detonate the grenades at the same time." Isabella said. " But that will make it a draw. Wouldn't it?" I said to her.

" Well which would you propose, try taking out each other using grenades which might also hit us or end this since it has taken too long already?" she asked me. " I'll go for the second choice." I said. With that, I took out a grenade and Isabella did the same. " Ready?" she asked and I nodded. We then pulled out the safety pin and after a few seconds the game ended. The siren then went out and we were finally able to move but me and Isabella were covered in paint.

" That was fun." Isabella said. " But I wouldn't do it for awhile." I said and we then giggled. I begun to see that I was becoming more used as a girl right now. But still, I couldn't forget my male mind since I'm still Phineas after all. After that, all of us took off our suits and cleaned up the place. Ferb then turned off the simulator and the field disappeared into a tiny box. " Okay, let's go out and eat" Ferb said and we went to the mall. After that we went home and did the usual things until we sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you liked it and sorry again for taking so long and also for the not so good chapter ending. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Gretchen!<strong>

**Gretchen: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Okay, now that wraps it up**

**Gretchen: So...what do you know about Philia?**

**Me: Oh no, don't get started with your jealousy off outside the story.  
><strong>

**Gretchen: TELL ME NOW!...AND I'M NOT JEALOUS!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Feeling That Can't Be Fought

**Chapter 8 is here just like I told, well sort off...Sorry for the delay again hehehe. Anyway, I hope more of you guys support my story. I don't have much to tell so I'm just gonna go to the disclaimer directly. To do the disclaimer, I give you, Django!  
><strong>

**Django: I love you Philia! Wohoo!**

**Me: You're here to do the disclaimer you idiot!**

**Django: Then pair me up with Philia**

**Me: Okay...(Holding back laughter)**

**Django: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: That was nice (Still holding back laughter)**

**Django: Philia is mine you bastards! (runs off shouting in victory)**

**Me: On...with..the..story. (Burst out laughing)**

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

The first thing I heard was the sound of my alarm clock. After turning the alarm off, I sat up for awhile to get myself fully awake and rethink about the things that happened for the past days. Lately I have been feeling strange and it was not good cause for me, Ferb Fletcher, to feel an unknown emotion is bad. Anyway, after sitting up for awhile, I finally got up and went down to see, Perry who was lying down like a fat guy after eating and he had crumbs stuck on his beak and lots of food on the table. " Good Morning Ferb!" Philia greeted me while putting another plate of pancakes on the table.

" What's with all the food? Are you gonna feed me to death?" I jokingly said. She giggled and took off her apron and got 2 plates of sausages and headed to the backyard. I followed her and sure enough I heard people eating outside. " Oh this taste good!" one of them said. I finally got outside and I saw Jerry and the others there. " What the hell are you guys doing!?" I asked with the most shocked expression I can give. " We're here for Philia! Philia!" Jerry said with his mouth full.

" I found them an hour ago and they explained to me that they camped outside all night." Philia said as she pointed to 3 tents and one sleeping bag which I guess belongs to Buford since no one wants to sleep with him since our last camping's incident. " This has gone too far guys! This is practically trespassing and extreme stalking! Now tell me why did you guys camp outside our house?" I asked as Philia went back in and all of them finished eating. " Well, it all started as I prepared to sleep." Jerry said.

_Flashback starts..._

_I was about to turn off the lights but then I heard someone running outside. I thought there was a criminal running for his life since no one runs that loud. I then looked out the window to see Irving with a tent and sleeping bag. " Hey Irving!" I shouted to get his attention. He then stopped and looked at me. " What the hell are you doing up and running with camping stuff?" I asked while imagining the worse things that Irving could do in the middle of the night. _

_" I'm gonna camp outside Philia, err I mean Phineas and Ferb's house. I think a murderer might go there and I need to protect Philia!" Irving said. " What the hell! Don't you dare touch my Philia you creepy perverted bastard! If someone's gonna protect Philia then that's me! Stay right there!" I shouted at him as I begun getting my camping stuff. My mom then knocked on my door as I packed my things for an overnight stay at Ferb's backyard. " Jerry! What are you doing this late at night!?" my mom said. _

_I then got my things and opened the door to see my mom with facial mask over her face. " Jerry! Where are you going!?" my mom asked with a slight of anger. " Mom, my woman needs protection from a perverted bastard and possibly a murderer. I need to protect her." I said as I ran off. " Jerry! Come back here this instance!" my mom shouted at me. I heard my brother's door open and heard him say " Mom, just let him go. He needs to save himself and anyway if he gets into trouble I'll pick him up from the station." Jonathan said. _

_I have to thank my brother for that which I don't do usually. I then got outside to see Irving running already. " Hey! How dare you run off when I told you to stay right here! Your not fit to protect Philia! You'll be the one that will be killed and not Philia! Your not fit for the job!" I shouted at him as I ran off to chase him and go to Ferb's backyard. _

_Flashback ends..._

" And after that the others got involved and so on and so forth." Jerry said. " This is stupid! You mean you guys camped outside here, trespassed on our property since I didn't granted you guys permission, disturbed Philia on the basis that you thought a murderer would appear here and kill us which is highly unlikable?" I asked them with a death stare. " Actually we only came here to protect Philia since you can handle yourself." Buford said. With that I tried to strangle each one but Philia came back to the backyard with two more plates of pancakes and she managed to stop me.

" Ferb! Can't you just forgive them. I already tortured them so you don't need to do anything." Philia said. " What did you do to them?" I asked her. " You don't wanna know." Philia said with a menacing smile and I looked back to the guys and they nodded on what she said. " Okay, fine, but I don't want this to happen again!" I said and all of them nodded and then begun eating again.

I then went back in the house to see Perry gone already and Philia finally seating down on the table. I joined her and we started eating. I don't know how, but she manages to cook food better and better. Right now her cooking is a little better than mom's and anyone who eats with etiquette eat like a barbarian, which is what I'm doing right now. I finished my plate and I heard Philia giggle. I looked at her and she was giggling at me. " What?" I asked and she pointed to her cheeks and chin. I then took a tissue and wiped my right cheek which had food on it.

Philia still giggled. " What now?" I asked. She then leaned towards me and took a piece of food on my left cheek. I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks. I felt Philia's fingers rub slightly on my left cheek and it was soft and smooth. I then snapped out of the thought and thanked her. We then cleaned up and sent the guys back to their houses. As I was cleaning up the dishes, I noticed Philia was looking not so good. She was coughing and she seemed tired. I then stopped what I was doing and approached her.

" Philia, are you okay?" I asked her. She coughed before she faced me and she looked terrible. " Whoa, you look like you're gonna collapse? You were better earlier?" I asked. " I don't know Ferb, maybe I need to rest." she said and she started to walk towards the stairs but she collapsed before she made it. " Philia!" I shouted as I ran towards her. I placed a hand on her forehead and she was starting to burn up. I then took her bridal style to her room and laid her down on her bed. I immediately took out my cellphone and dialed Director Jones' number.

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

I was playing mahjong with Doof, Agent P, and Carl while waiting for the 'package' to arrive. I was losing to Agent P, actually we all were, especially Doof. No one likes losing in mahjong, especially to a platypus. I then received a call and I took out my phone and I saw that it was Ferb that was calling me. " Hello Ferb, so what's going on now?" I greeted and asked him. " Director Jones! I need to know if there are side-effects on being hit with Dr. D's invention?!" he asked worriedly.

" Why!? What happened?" I asked him as I begun to worry myself. " Philia's burning up and I don't know if this is normal or a side-effect." he said. " Hold on, I'll ask him." I said as I then looked at Doof with a serious and intimidating face. " Doof! Tell me honestly right now if there are side effects on being hit with your ray!?" I asked him. " Nope, you think I'll hit someone knowing that there will be side effects? Well actually I do that lots of times, but not this time. I made sure, I tested this on animals, and even a man to see side effects. I'm not gonna make a big mistake like that on this kind of project." Doof said.

I then calmed down a bit and returned to where I put my phone down. " Ferb, he says there aren't any side effects. Phineas' probably sick because of your activities and especially since he is still not fully used in a girl's body. She just needs rest and go buy some medicine, use my credit card if you want." I said to him. " Yeah, uh thanks. I guess I overreacted on this one. He he" Ferb said.

" Well I can't blame you for that. After all, regarding the situation that has a high possibility of happening. I'm sending Agent P there to help you." I said. " Well, I better go now. Thanks again sir." Ferb said before the call ended. I then put my phone back to my pocket. " Agent P, I don't want to ruin your game but Ferb needs help with taking care of Philia at the moment. " I said to him and he got a little worried.

" Don't worry it's not that serious. Now go along and report back here after you guys are done." I said to him as he gave me a salute and went on. As soon as he was gone, all of breathed a sigh of relief. " Whoo! I thought I would be beaten by a Platypus, which I don't want to experience in my entire life." I said as we restarted the game.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I put down my cellphone and looked at Philia. I then got the necessary things to take care of her and soon enough Perry arrived. " Oh there you are Perry. Now you take care of her for awhile while I go buy some medicine for her." I said as I stood up beside Philia and Perry took my place. I then went out to buy medicine from the nearest pharmacy. After buying, I went back immediately and as I was about to enter I was stopped by Isabella calling me. " Hey Ferb! So what do you guys plan to do today?" she approached me with her casual mood.

" Well..." I said as I showed the medicines I bought. " What happened to Philia?" she asked, a little worried. " Well, I think all the activities, especially yesterday's has gotten into her. Not to mention what happened earlier with the guys. Don't ask me about it, just ask them." I said. " Oh okay, well I hope she gets better." she said. " By the way, could you please keep the guys out of this, cause it would be a problem if one of them calls an ambulance and then I have to explain to the paramedics what's going on." I said to her. " Sure thing." she replied. " Thanks for the concern. Bye now." I said as I went in.

I then went upstairs and directly to Philia's room. " Thanks Perry." I said as he went to the other side of the bed. I then took out the medicine and prepared it for Philia to drink. " Philia, Philia," I got her attention. " Okay, you're gonna drink medicine so you can get better faster. So get up so we can do it fast." I said as I helped her up and gave her the medicine. " That wasn't that hard." I said as she returned to laying down. " Ferb you're treating me like I'm five years old." she said as she smiled a little bit. " You can rest now. Just call us if you need anything." I said as I stood up. Perry followed me and we went down.

" Well that was-" I was speaking when I was interrupted by loud thud on the backyard glass door. I turned around to see all the guys there with their faces pushed against the glass. " Ferb! let us in! Philia needs us!" Buford said. " Go away! You guys have been nothing but trouble since Philia came. You'll just worsen her condition." I said while signalling Perry to find mom's pepper spray. " Let us in or we break in!" Jerry said. " Break in and I call the cops!" I said as me and the guys started a death staring contest.

Suddenly all of them were pulled back by Isabella and the girls. By now I could see Isabella scolding the guys but I can't understand what they're saying. After awhile, Isabella then approached the glass door and I let her in while the other girls keep the guys away. " Sorry that I wasn't able to stop them. But I did prevent them from calling an ambulance." Isabella said. " It's okay, good thing you arrived cause I would have sprayed them with my mom's pepper spray." I said while Isabella giggled at the thought of the guys yelling in pain.

" Anyway, now that the guys are stopped, are you just gonna sit here and take care of Philia?" she asked me as we sat on the couch. " Well what choice do I have." I replied. " Well since you have this under control, me and the others better leave. Don't worry, not one of the guys are gonna slip out of my sight." Isabella said as she stood up and opened the glass door. " Take care Ferb and tell Philia to get better." Isabella said as she closed the door and I heard her shouting at the others who were locked into an argument. They then moved out after that and me and Perry were once again left alone.

I then went up to check on Philia. She was still sleeping and I thought of something that really bothered me. _' Wow, who knew Phineas would look so beautiful as a girl. If she wasn't Phineas or I don't know that she is Phineas, I would totally date her.' _I thought. After awhile, I suddenly managed to comprehend what I just thought. " What the hell Ferb! What are you thinking this days!?" I said to myself. I then calmed myself down. " There is no way I'm attracted to my own brother who just turned into a girl. No way! Perhaps I'm just a little bit stressed for the past few days. Yeah that's all, hehehe." I said to myself as I headed downstairs.

" All I need, is a little rest and I need to calm my mind." I said as I lied down the sofa. " Just a little bit of rest." I said as I drifted into sleep. I then started dreaming without me realizing.

_" Hey Ferb wake up! Wake up sleepy head!" I heard Philia's voice. I then opened my eyes and saw her standing beside the couch. " Come on, dinner's ready." she said. I then stood up to my surprise that Philia had already cooked dinner since just earlier she was sick. " What time is it?" I asked her. " Well it's 7:00 and it's dinner time. Would you call the kids for me." she said. " You're supposed to be still on your. Wait! What!? Kids!?" I got off my original question. " Never mind, I'll call them. Marcus! Lyla! Dennis! Dinner Time!" she shouted and loud steps going down the stairs followed. _

_" Yehey! I'm starving!" one of the 3 kids said as they took their places around the table. " Come on Honey, join us already." Philia said to me. " Honey?" I asked. " Dad let's go already, I'm starving." one of them which I presumed Dennis said to me. " Dad!? This must be a dream." I said as I was now going to a panic attack. " Honey are you okay? You haven't been like this since our last honeymoon." Philia said. _

_" HONEYMOON!?" I shouted as I realized that this dream was really a nightmare. " NO! THIS IS NOT REAL! NO!" I shouted as I backed away. Philia was still approaching me. At that moment I tripped and fell backwards. Philia was then right in front of me and she then leaned towards me for a kiss. I was still paralyzed by fear and all I can do was close my eyes hoping for everything to go back to normal. As our lips were about to touch, I heard the familiar sound of a 'krrrrrrr'._

At that moment I managed to wake up and I immediately saw Perry right in front of me with a confused face. I was sweaty and thirsty. I stood up and got a glass of water. Perry was still looking at me with a confused face. " It's nothing boy. Just a bad dream." I said after drinking water. I then looked at the clock to see that it was already 6:54. " Crap! It's almost dinner time and I haven't prepared dinner yet." i said as I scrambled to prepare dinner. I let go of the thought of my dream for awhile and focused on cooking first.

_35 minutes later..._

I finished cooking and with the help of Perry, brought the Philia's food upstairs. I saw that she was awake already and looked a little better. " Hey! You're up already." I said as me and Perry entered. " Yeah, I see that you cooked this time." Philia said. " Now after you eat drink the medicine I gave you. But this time you do it yourself since you're already better." I said as I handed her food. " Thanks for taking care of me bro." she said. " Anytime...sis." I said with a chuckle. " Shut up!" she said as she tried to hit me with a pillow but she was too weak to do it.

" Nice try, now let's eat." I said. While we were eating, I can't help but think of my dream or should I say nightmare earlier and because of this, I felt uneasy being with Philia right now. _" Calm down Ferb it was just a dream. It means nothing." _I thought to myself as I begun to calm down. I was still recalling my dream when suddenly another thought got through my mind. _" I wonder what it would to kiss Philia and feel her soft and beautiful lips."_ I thought and almost immediately I started choking after realizing the thought I just thought.

" Ferb!" Philia shouted as I started having trouble breathing. Perry then gave me the Heimlich maneuver which is really indescribable since I have never though that I would be saved from choking by a Platypus, especially Perry. I then sat up for awhile and calmed myself for awhile. " Are you okay?" Philia asked. Normally, I would have given her a you don't say face but the shock of the thought was bigger than the shock of nearly dying. " I'm done for dinner. Finish your dinner and I'll clean up." I said as I went out for awhile. I went to my room and sat at my bed for awhile.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

Ferb was acting weird, a little too weird. " What's wrong with Ferb?" I asked Perry who gave me a shrug. I then continued eating. I hope by tomorrow I fully get better cause I don't want to miss another day without doing anything. Although being sick is a perfect cover but boredom gets me even more.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

" I can't be falling in love with Philia. I can't be falling in love with Phineas. I can't be falling in love with my own brother who just turned into a girl days ago!" I said to myself. At that moment, I knew that all the signs were clear. From me being mesmerized a couple of times to becoming overly-protective and even overreacting. I have been showing the same signs as the guys but of lesser degree. Maybe it's because I know it's Phineas or maybe I'm different from the guys.

I knew what I have been feeling was familiar since I have been feeling those emotions towards Gretchen. But right now, my feelings for Gretchen has disappeared and they were being overtaken. All this things still doesn't change the situation. " Ferb!" I heard Philia calling me and I immediately stood up and went to her room. " Just wash up a little and go to sleep." I said as I got all the dishes and went down. I started washing and after that doing the rest of the things I do before sleeping.

Perry's gonna sleep in Philia's room for tonight to watch her. As soon as I finished all that I was supposed to do I laid down in my bed to sleep. But the opposite happened. This is bad, this is really bad. " I'm falling in love with my own brother turned to a girl." I said to myself as I prepared for a long sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! To ease your minds and a slight spoiler for some off you ( it hurts me to tell you since I don't like revealing spoilers that much) their is no homosexual encounter here. Anyway other than that I'm got nothing to tell you anymore except keep posted and supporting my story. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Adyson!<br>**

**Adyson: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Now before you ask me anything else. I'll end this right now.**

**Adyson: But-**


	10. Chapter 9: It's War, Love War!

**Chapter 9 is finally done. Sorry for the wait cause of the following reasons: 1st, Holy Week, 2nd I lost Internet Connection for 3 days after Holy Week and also since I took a vacation for more than 4 weeks. I do not have a laptop by the way and only make this in PC, I'll update this story once in awhile since I cannot do what I said before since I'm going back to school. I said I will release the sequel by May but seeing the situation that's not really possible. I will release the sequel on the last weeks of July or first weeks of August. whether this story is finish or not. Anyway, to appease you guys since you had to wait so long, I bring a extra long chapter her. Now to do the disclaimer, I give you some random guy.**

**Random guy: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Oh by the way, there's some spoilers here from the episode Phineas and Ferb Save Summer so if you haven't watched it yet, be careful. Although it's not that much anyway. Okay now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and fixed my messy hair immediately. Pinky greeted me immediately and I took a shower and dressed up and after that I went down. " Good Morning Isa!" my mom greeted me. " Good morning mom!" I greeted back as I went for the door leading outside. " Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" my mom asked. " Nope, me and the girls are going to eat at the lodge." I said as I opened the door. " Okay, take care then." she said as I closed the door. I then went straight for the Fireside Girls senior lodge. I opened the door and all the girls were already there.

" Good Morning Girls!" I greeted them. " Good Morning Chief!" they all greeted me. " So what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down together with the others. " Bacon and Pancakes." Gretchen said as she stood up to get the food. " So what should we do today?" I asked. All of them smiled mischievously and I knew what they had in mind. " Oh for the love of our cupcakes here we go again." I said. " So what's the plan?" I asked.

" We're just gonna observe her and nothing more." Adyson said. " That's the plan? I thought you guys were gonna have something bigger than this." I said. " Oh we have but it's not time yet." Milly said. We then started eating breakfast and after that headed towards Phineas and Ferb's house. As we entered the backyard we saw Philia and Ferb outside already. " Good Morning Philia!" I greeted her. " Oh, good morning Isabella! Good morning girls!" she replied. " Whatcha doin'?" I asked. " Well we're gonna build an extreme race challenge maze. I'll explain the guidelines later." Philia said.

" Oh okay." I said as she then went in the house. I saw Ferb fixing something but something felt wrong with him. There was a gloomy aura around him. I decided to approach him and see what's wrong. " Ferb how are you?" I asked as he turned around and I saw something that I only saw once before. I managed to let out a short scream. The other girls looked with horrified faces.

" Now you know." he said in a gloomy tone. Ferb looked like he didn't sleep at all which probably is the case. But it wasn't the only problem, he smells horrible, he has a few bruises including one black eye. If I didn't know better I'd say that he was a hobo or a zombie. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" I asked him. " No sleep, fought with myself and haven't showered due to extreme paranoia. NO other questions asked." he said. " O..kay..." I replied still horrified.

* * *

><p>(Gary's POV)<p>

All of us gathered before heading towards Ferb's house. " Okay, remember guys! The only way we can get Philia to notice us is through teamwork." Jerry said. All of us nodded reluctantly. " We also agreed that whoever Philia falls in love to in the end we would accept with fully, which is possibly me." Jerry said as he smirked. " Shut up Leyran. Philia is never gonna fall in love with you." Buford said annoying Jerry very much. " Philia is mine!" he shouted at Buford. " No she's mine!" Buford said as the two of them prepared to fight.

" Okay stop it you guys! We agreed, although reluctantly, to the idea. We would first work as a team to get Philia closer to us then it's any man's game afterwards." I said calming the two down before they use Irving and Baljeet as props. " Gary is right, this is only a temporary truce Van Stomm so we might as well work together...for now." Jerry said as both of them backed off. " And anyway, Philia would choose me in the end." I said getting the attention of everyone. " WE'RE GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" all of them said. I just laughed it off.

" I'm just joking hehehe, well not really. Anyway, off to Philia's palace!" I said with enthusiasm. We then started walking towards Ferb's house. " It's not a palace by the way it's just Ferb's..." Baljeet started commenting before I cut him off. " I know! Shut up!" I said.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

" When are you gonna give us the details to the project?" Isabella asked me. " Well I don't wanna repeat it, so I'll just tell them if the guys are here." I said. I then looked back at Ferb who looks like he's still fighting with himself. He won't tell me what's making him paranoid. " Ferb are you really good to go for this? You don't have to force yourself." I said. " Nah I'm perfectly fine." he said twitching and shaking a bit. " I was in deep thought when I was interrupted bythe sound of arguing which could only mean on thing, the boys have arrived.

" I told you man, if we ever seen one we would totally beat it up without any hesitation or fear." I heard what sounded like Gary speaking. " Yeah, but dudes. Let's get real, there is no such thing as a-" Jerry opened the gate and his expression changed immediately as he saw Ferb immediately. " ZOMBiE!" he shouted as he backed up a little bit. All of them started panicking. Irving fell unconscious, while Buford climbed on Baljeet. Django and Gary were hugging each other out of fear. " Ferb has turned into a zombie!" Jerry shouted again.

" No guys it's-" Ferb was saying when he cut off. " The zombie spoke! It's an advanced mutated zombie! We're doomed!" Jerry said as he started running in circles. " Well it is Ferb! Of course he would be more advanced than the others!" Gary said still hugging with Django. Irving got up and then he looked at me. " Oh no! The zombie is coming for Philia!" Irving said. Everyone of them then stopped panicking and looked at our direction. " Philia I'll save you!" Jerry shouted as he then charged at Ferb.

But it only took a second for Ferb to take down Jerry using the same maneuver as what he did to Buford. " I am not a zombie. I'm just having problems at the moment." Ferb said. " Really!? Are you sure you're not a zombie!?" Gary said still shaking a bit. " Yes!" Ferb said angrily. The boys turned white when Ferb got angry. " Okay now that is Ferb all right, cause only one man can make Buford turn white." Gary said as all of them calmed down. After all of them fully calmed down, I began explaining the guidelines.

" Okay me and Ferb already finished the project and all we have to do is to start the game." I said. " You already finished the project but where is it?" Isabella asked. " Right here." I said as I pulled out a small mechanical box and laid it down on the ground. " Okay, now all of you step back." I said. We stepped back and I activated it. The box then became a gigantic building in just seconds. " Wait! Isn't that a EMBCB? (Easy Mechanical Building Construction Box)" Isabella asked. " Yes, yes it is." I said. " But I know that Phineas and Ferb was the only one that new how to create one? Plus seeing how Ferb is now, it's hard to say that he built it, even with your help." she said.

At that moment I froze a little bit. I forgot that I was the only one that knew how to do it. I saw Ferb looked worriedly although I really don't know what he's expressing at the moment due to his condition at the moment but I have a feeling that he heard that. After thinking for a second I managed to find a reply for Isabella's statement. " Well see, Ferb showed me the blueprint for Phineas' plan and I managed to figure it out." I said while scratching the back of my ear.

" You managed to figure out something that even Baljeet and Jerry couldn't understand and only Phineas and Ferb could do? Is that what you're saying?" Adyson asked with suspicious eyes. " Yeah, it's not that hard. Hehehe." I said as I grew more nervous. I could feel the girls feel more suspicious but then the moment was interrupted by the boys. " Wow! You're even more amazing that I thought! You truly are a genius!" Jerry remarked as he knelt before. " Philia you're knowledge and skills are far beyond our own! I'm more in love than ever!" Buford said with hearts in his eyes.

" You're not only beautiful and hot! You're also talented in so many aspects!" Django said. " Philia! Philia! Philia!" the boys started chanting her name. " Okay guys stop it now." I said to the boys who immediately stopped. " We shall obey your every word." They all said which crept me out some more. " Okay here are the guidelines. This is an extreme race challenge maze as I said before to the girls. We're gonna team up by pair and traverse through the 20 levels of the building until we reach the end which is the exit outside. We're gonna start from the roof and go down in separate ways. For your information it is bigger in the inside than on the outside." I said.

" Okay, continue." Isabella said. " The name itself says a lot already. You will experience different kinds of challenges, from physical to mental, from riddles to fights with robots. Plus we installed a weird level in the building." I said. " Weird level?" Jerry asked. " Yeah, a floor of the building that you will encounter that's full of weird challenges. You'll get it once you're there cause we're not saying which level it is. There also shortcuts to get out of the maze. Whichever pair gets out will be announced and this continues until the last pair gets out." I said. "But wouldn't it be unfair since you guys know the building and would win easily." Adyson said as the others nodded in agreement.

" Not at all. The challenges give different benefits and ways out. We will traverse it in different paths so the chances of getting to a good challenge is hard." I said. "Okay time to pair up." I said and almost immediately the boys came rushing to me. " Philia! Pair up with me please!" they all said. " Actually I'm going with Ferb since I need to keep an eye on him since he's so stubborn." I said to them. All of them looked disappointed. After all of us paired up we got up to the roof using an elevator and readied for the start of the race.

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

_1 hour and 30 minutes later..._

As of right now, only two pairs have reached outside (Isabella and Gretchen, Adyson and Katie). Philia and Ferb are on level 10, Buford and Baljeet on level 13, Jerry and Gary on level 9, which is the weird level, Milly and Ginger are on level 7, Brigitte and Holly on level 5, Django and Irving on level 8. The race continues on.

* * *

><p>(Jerry's POV)<p>

" Jerry! Help me!" Gary shouted at me as he is swirled around the room like a giant fan. " Sorry old bean, but it's not yet time to help you yet. Plus, it's tea time." I said in a British accent. As of right now I am wearing a monocle and a fake white mustache that makes me look like the monopoly guy, plus a top hat to add." Damm it! Help me you bastard!" He shouted at me. I looked at the pocket watch I have and saw that it was time. I got up and walked to the end of the room and turned off the machine that has been swirling Gary for 4 minutes.

When he got down he immediately puked. " That's disgusting." I commented. " Shut up! This wouldn't happen if you just saved me earlier!" he shouted at me as he cleaned his mouth. " On contrary this wouldn't have happened if you just read the instruction fully." I said back at him. " Hey I only saw that you can enter the room as long as you speak English." he said. " The rest fo the sign was blocked by dirt. It was probably blocked on purpose by someone ahead of us to slow us down. The sign said you can enter the room as long as you speak English from the land where it was first spoken and enjoy 4 minutes of tea time before heading out." I said.

" So why the monocle, fake mustache and top hat?" he asked. " Well it's also required to wear this before entering." I said. " No wonder I got swooped up as soon as I entered." Gary said. " When Philia said weird level, she wasn't kidding." I commented as I helped Gary walk out of the room since he was still dazed and weak. " I just hope nothing worse happens." Gary said which I hope is true.

* * *

><p>(Doofenshmirtz's POV)<p>

_5 minutes later..._

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

" So when is the package going to arrive? I mean we've been waiting for 3 days!" I said. The four of us were all sited at the living room playing monopoly. " There has been minor setbacks in the delivery. Plus we had to order our agents to get jobs other than being secret agents already just to get the money needed. We've been low in cash again okay." Jones said. " Tell me again why you guys are low in money always?" I asked. " It's a long history. O.W.C.A has been shut down many times in the past already. Remember the scheme you idiots tried in order to take over the world?" he asked. " What scheme?" I asked him.

" The one where you tried to create a new Ice Age." Carl said. " Oh that! Yeah I wondered why only a few fought us and not all of O.W.C.A?" I said. " Well the fact is that some idiot managed to get us bankrupt and O.W.C.A was closed. It took sometime before I managed to recover the loses, including the name and organization itself due to Monogram getting the rights for it. That time was a dark time for us. Although it's not new anyway. There were also many instances which we never really managed to take action on." he said.

" I see, oh I almost forgot!" I said as I stood up. " What now! It's your turn now." Jones said to me. " I forgot to dismantle the old inator I have." I said as I rushed into my lab. " What inator?" Jones asked as he followed me. " Behold! The Self-Destructinator!" I said as I pulled out the sheet covering it. " This is how it works, By shooting a target, mechanical or not, living or not, I can make it self-destruct! I can also chose how many minutes it will take before self-destruction. The longest will be 24 hours. But if I hit something mechanical let's say a building, or even a blender, the self - destruct can be stopped by shutting it down or turning it off in simpler terms." I explained.

" Okay, but why are you dismantling it not that I don't want it to be destroyed?'" he asked me. " Well it never really actually worked. I keep pressing the button but it won't fire. So it's useless to me now." I said. " Sir the package has arrived!" Carl shouted. " I'll be right there!" Jones shouted back. " We can start then." Jones said to me as he headed back to the living room. I looked back at my machine. " Useless piece of junk. Why won't it work?" I asked myself. I then saw what was the problem, which was the wires switched. " Oh so this was the problem all the time." I said as I switched the wires to their right places.

As soon as I done that I got electrocuted and the inator fired one shot. It could have fired more due to how many time I pressed the fire button but since I pulled back immediately after being electrocuted it didn't. I now realized what I have done and it's a good thing no one was here with me cause I would have been in big trouble. " Doof! Help us out with this would you!" I heard Jones call me. " I'm coming!" I shouted back. " I just hope I didn't hit anything important. I wonder what timer I set it into?" I asked myself as I returned to the living room.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

Right now me, Adyson, Gretchen, Katie, Brigitte and Holly, are the only ones outside and waiting for the others. " Who would have thought you two would follow us into the elevator we found that brings us to the exit." I said to Adyson. " Well, Philia didn't say anything about that." she replied. Suddenly, beam just appeared out of nowhere and hit the building. " What was that!?" I asked in shock. " 10 minutes till self-destruct." the building computer announced. " This is not good!" Gretchen said. " Well duh! Of course it's not good!" Adyson commented on what Gretchen said.

" Isabella!" Milly and Ginger called our attention as they got out. " What's happening!?" they asked me. " We don't know. It got hit by a beam and then started counting for self-destruction." I said to them. " Where are the others?" I asked. " I think they're still inside." Ginger replied. " We can't just leave them." Katie said. " Well considering the time, all of them must be at level 1 by now. But none of them are coming out at the 2 other exits, so they must be at the last exit which is also the last challenge if you took 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th route which the guys were on. All they have to do is get the thick steel door out of the way and they are out."Adyson said.

" But the worst case scenario is that they can't finish the challenge on time and they...die." Gretchen said as we looked with horrified faces. "We can't let that happen! We have to shut it down or something. Everyone find a way to stop it!" I said as we rushed in different directions.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

We heard the tower say 10 minutes till self-destruct. " Ferb! Did we include a self-destruct feature!?" I asked as we go down to level 1. " Even in my condition I would say no to that. Something must have happened." he said back. " Anyway we have to get out of here together with the others." I said. We then saw the other guys near the exit to the next level and they were panicking. We saw Jerry hugging his leg in pain and Buford unconscious while Baljeet and Irving rock back and forth in fetus position. Django and Gary seems to be the only ones still able to think but he was panicking as well.

" Guys!" I shouted at them, grabbing their attention. " Philia! Ferb!" they shouted at us as Gary, Django, Irving and Baljeet threw themselves at my feet. " What happened here!?" I asked them while Irving started to cry. " The challenge is to remove the thick steel door out of the way. Jerry tried to kick it down but all he did was hurt his leg, he says it's not broken though. Buford tried to bulldoze his way through the door but he only made a mark on it and he fell unconscious. Plus there's no instructions that tell how to finish it!" Gary said.

" No instructions!? But how could-" I was saying until I remembered that Ferb was supposed to do this challenge. " Ferb, did you put any instructions here?" I asked him hoping that he did. " I don't remember. I was sleepy and paranoid the whole time. I can't think clearly at the moment. Maybe I put the instructions in the wrong place or something." Ferb said. " This is all your fault!" Gary shouted at Ferb. " Now we're all gonna die!" Baljeet said as they panicked some more. " Guys calm down! We can still get out of this mess, if we think!" I said snapping them out of their scared state although I myself am scared.

" Are there any screws near the edges?" I asked. " Nope, we tried to pry it open with a crowbar we found but it didn't work." Django said. This was a bad situation considering that the tower is set to self-destruct in 8 minutes and 49 seconds. " There must be another way of getting that door out of the way. We just have to think of a way." I started to panic. I'm not good in this kinds of situation. The last time I had a panic attack was 4th year high school when we were all stuck in a comet heading towards the sun since our ship was destroyed.

As of now my brain is starting to stop from thinking. Ferb or Isabella usually gets me out of this kinds of situation but Ferb's not on his best right now as he is starting to panic as well, something that is very rare. Usually when Ferb panics it's worse than mine. I need to think of a way to get us out of the situation but the timer puts the pressure on us and I am not good with handling pressure. " 5 minutes to self-destruct" the building announced and all of us just panicked some more. I wonder if Isabella and the others are doing something to help us. I just hope they manage to get us out before we explode with the building.

But we can't just hope that someone will save us in this situation, we also have to do something. But as the clock tick it gets harder and harder to figure out a way out of this situation. I tried to clear my mind and think of the blueprints and how we made this challenge. What's the loophole here and there. I don't want to die stuck in a girl's body and not confessing my love for Isabella. This pushed me to keep thinking and control my panic.

" 4 minutes to self-destruct" the building announced. By that time a thought crossed my mind. I remembered that the door can be opened by a button located in a secret locker nearby. " Guys! Get up! I know how to get us out of here!" I said. All of them immediately stopped panicking and looked at me. " I remembered suddenly that there's a button that opens the door but it's in a secret locker in the vicinity." I said to them. " Oh yeah! I remember that!" Ferb said but all he got was glares from everyone even from me. " Well sorry! I'm not myself this day." he said. " If you knew that why did you even join!?" Gary asked.

The answer to that is to help me cover-up. After all, I can't go alone with them unless I have Ferb with me or else I might get myself in a situation that I can't get out of. I wanted Ferb to rest but he was so stubborn and he didn't want to rest because he said he'll just lie in bed with his eyes open. So he just drank a lot of coffee to fix it temporarily. Anyway back to our situation, after stopping everybody from arguing with Ferb, I ordered them to find find the secret locker. We started knocking on the walls to find a different sound.

" 2 minutes to self - destruct" the building announced. We kept doing it hoping to find a different sound. " Check the floor as well!" I said. Another minute passed and we still haven't found anything. But then, as I knocked on the last part of the walls nearby, I heard a different sound. " It's here! We got no time to open it manually, Buford punch it open!" I said. Buford who just woke up a minute ago did what I said. In a second the locker was open and I pushed the button immediately. " 20 seconds to self - destruct" the building announced. " Everybody out!" I shouted as the door opened.

* * *

><p>(Adyson's POV)<p>

" Almost there!" I shouted as we prepared to shut down the building. " Are all the wires in place!?" Isabella asked. " Yep!" I replied. We were gonna overload the circuit a bit to shut down the building. Suddenly we heard the others running out of the building. " Guys!" Isabella greeted them but all of them didn't notice, probably out of pure terror. " Shut it down now!" Isabella shouted as the building counted 3. " 3.2.1." was the last thing the building said. " We did it!" we celebrated our successful shut down.

As soon as all of us were back on the ground, we expected the boys to be kneeling before us thanking us for saving them but instead we got nothing. " Philia saved us!" Baljeet exclaimed. " Philia! i'm devoting my whole life to you!" Irving shouted. They kept praising Philia and it was irritating. I was also jealous due to Django falling head over heels for her in just a day. " Girls!" Isabella snapped as out of our thoughts, on how to beat up Philia of course. " Girls, please don't tell me your angry at Philia. Come on! She saved the guys as well you know." Isabella said to us.

" Yeah but we saved them too and we get nothing." I said. " She is taking all the credit and that's not fair." Gretchen said. "You want a war Philia, well we'll give you one." I said as all the other girls agreed with me except Isabella and Holly. Isabella sighed and we looked back at the spot where the building was before. " Where did the building go?" I asked. " Well that's not new anyway." Isabella said as we just ignored it.

* * *

><p>(Doof's POV)<p>

While the male reproductive cells were being concentrated in one of my machines, the four of us were at my lab building the Change-Into-A-Maninator. Practically all it does is change someone into a guy since we don't need the Change-The-Genderinator for we onlt need to change 'Philia' into a guy. I left them for awhile as I tried to unplug my Disintevaporaterinator, which was an inator version of my Disintevaporater. But before I unplugged the plug I manged to press the fire button and it fires once. " What was that?" Jones asked across the room. " It was just the doorbell, I'll go see who it is." I said as I rushed out of the lab. Good thing they didn't see me again. I just hope I didn't hit anything important again.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

" She likes me!" Jerry shouted at Buford. " NO! She likes me!" Buford shouted back. " NO! It's me who she likes!" Gary shouted. " The pact is gone! You guys want a war then let's have one then. The one who gets Philia's love wins!" Django said. " Fine!" they all shouted. "Why me?" Philia said as she sighed. We noticed that the building was gone so we called it a day and the others left leaving us alone. I finally felt sleepy enough that I can't fight it anymore. I managed to fall asleep on the couch.

I started dreaming again but this time in a different scenario in which I was on bed and Philia entered suddenly. She approached me mischievously and I wasn't able to move. Other than that I also dreamt of other scenarios with her that I don't want to talk about. I kept waking up every 30 minutes and then fall asleep 10 minutes later. After dinner I decided to ask some advise about my current situation. But I won't say that I'm the one with the problem.

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

" That's not good." I commented as the machine looked different. " I think we put the parts in the wrong place." Carl said. " Well this is just great. Now we have to disassemble the machine again tomorrow and start over again." Doof said. " Well don't complain, it's also your fault for smudging the blueprints." I said to him. " Anyway, let's just continue this next morning. It's getting late plus I got a call from my secretary that says that I need to meet with President, about our budget again." I said as it seems like the unlucky things keep coming.

As we all left Doof's building, I received a call from Ferb. " Ferb, what's going on now?" I asked him as me and Carl got on my limo. " Well it isn't really a problem but I just have a question." Ferb said. " What is it then?" I asked. " If you fall in love with a boy who turned into a girl, does that make you gay?" he asked. I was bewildered by his question. It was obviously about Philia but is Ferb falling in love with his brother turned girl. " Why are you asking me that kind of question Ferb? Are you falling in love with Philia?" I asked.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I immediately froze at what Director Jones said. " N-no, it's about our friends. The guys are in love with Philia and they don't know she's Phineas." I said as I immediately regained composure. " Oh! I thought you were the one with the problem. But anyway that is a weird problem. Let me think." Director Jones said. A couple of seconds of silence and Director Jones answered. " Technically speaking, Philia can turn back to Phineas and if you fall in love with a guy that turned into a girl that can return to normal, that doesn't make you gay." Director Jones said.

I felt relieved for awhile until he continued. " That is if you don't know she's a boy that turned into a girl. But if you know that she is a boy that turned into a girl and that she can change back, then I must say in my opinion that that is gay." Director Jones said. At that moment my short relief was gone. " If that's all Ferb I have to go." he said. " Okay sir, bye." I said as the call ended. " Well this is great! Now I'm not only in love with my brother turned into a girl, I'm now also gay. **** my life." I said to myself as I walked upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

_(Uptown Girl by Billy Joel)_

Day 6 of Phineas turning into Philia

The gang decided to ride out into town in bicycle, skateboards and scooters. The girls initiated their plan by forming a pyramid on the way. Other than Isabella and Holly the rest of them were wearing skirts so the boys would take notice on them and not Philia. It was working at first but then Philia, who was wearing a skirt as well performed a trick with her bike that got the boys' attention. A sudden wind managed to unbalance the pyramid the girls made and all of them fell. The boys trying to avoid the falling girls which Gary wasn't able to dodge and Milly fell on him, crashed in different directions. Only Ferb and Philia were left unscathed. Ferb was still affected by Philias' trick and left him in a daze much like the others.

_Uptown girl _  
><em> She's been living in her uptown world <em>  
><em> I bet she never had a back street guy <em>  
><em> I bet her mama never told her why <em>

_ I'm gonna try for an uptown girl _  
><em> She's been living in her white bread world <em>  
><em> As long as anyone with hot blood can <em>  
><em> And now she's looking for a downtown man <em>  
><em> That's what I am <em>

Day 7 of Phineas turning into Philia

The gang decided to create a water park to beat the heat. The girls, other than Isabella and Holly, put on their best swimming suits to impress the boys. The girls managed to cause minor nosebleeds among them. Ferb who was drinking lemonade and wasn't paying attention much to his surroundings was called by Philia. Ferb saw her in her swimming suit and immediately did a spit take before slipping into one of the pools. The boys looked at Philia and this cause major nosebleeds. Other boys who were in the water park (Everyone in the street came) also suffered major nosebleeds, bruises from being distracted by Philia, and lost of consciousness. The girls got more irritated at her. Isabella and Philia became closer friends allowing Philia to peer in Isabella's secrets some more. Other than that they also played voleyball in which the boys always lose due to being distracted by Philia.

_ And when she knows what _  
><em> She wants from her time <em>  
><em> And when she wakes up <em>  
><em> And makes up her mind <em>

_ She'll see I'm not so tough _  
><em> Just because <em>  
><em> I'm in love with an uptown girl <em>  
><em> You know I've seen her in her uptown world <em>  
><em> She's getting tired of her high class toys <em>  
><em> And all her presents from her uptown boys <em>  
><em> She's got a choice <em>

Day 8 of Phineas turning into Philia

The gang decided to take a nature trip in which Irving was chased by hornets due to him bumping into a hornet's nest. Django managed to get a bear to chase him and now he was clinging to tree that he can't go down from. Jerry and Buford wrestled while Gary was knocked unconscious by nuts falling on one of the trees. Baljeet was trapped between two tress and the girls were now being chased by the hornets that was chasing Irving plus the bear that chased Django and joined by a hive of bees due to Django again. Ferb meanwhile was saved by Philia from being hit by a branch falling from a nearby tree due to Django falling down although Philia also catch him in time. Due to this, Ferb fell more to Philia.

_ Uptown girl _  
><em> You know I can't afford to buy her pearls <em>  
><em> But maybe someday when my ship comes in <em>  
><em> She'll understand what kind of guy I've been <em>  
><em> And then I'll win <em>

_ And when she's walking _  
><em> She's looking so fine <em>  
><em> And when she's talking <em>  
><em> She'll say that she's mine <em>

_ She'll say I'm not so tough _  
><em> Just because <em>  
><em> I'm in love <em>  
><em> With an uptown girl <em>  
><em> She's been living in her white bread world <em>  
><em> As long as anyone with hot blood can <em>  
><em> And now she's looking for a downtown man <em>  
><em> That's what I am <em>

Aftermath of Day 8

All of the gang got back home. Ferb managed to get a small cut in his cheek which he didn't want to treat since he said it was nothing. But Philia treated it anyway. Ferb wasn't able to sleep that night once more. In other news, the other guys formed the Philia fan club with shirts bearing Philia's face with a heart as a background as the uniform. Meanwhile, Doof, Director Jones, Carl, and Agent P finally finished building the Change-Into-A-Maninator after many failures due to it's parts being misplaced everytime due to Doof's smudging of the blueprints.

_ Uptown girl _  
><em> She's my uptown girl <em>  
><em> You know I'm in love <em>  
><em> With an uptown girl <em>

_ My uptown girl _  
><em> You know I'm in love <em>  
><em> With an uptown girl <em>  
><em> My uptown girl <em>  
><em> You know I'm in love <em>  
><em> With an uptown girl <em>  
><em> My uptown girl<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm done with this chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon enough, as long as nothing gets in the way. Anyway, for promotional advertisement, I give you, Marty the Rabbit Boy and his musical blender!<br>**

**Marty the Rabbit Boy: Plays the blender (Please Read and Review if you don't speak blender)**

**Me: Okay, see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Suspicion Arises

**Here it is! Chapter 10, this story is already past half-way there. I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible. Anyway I removed Amanda from the earlier chapters after I edited it since it's not her time yet plus other events. Other than that they're no other changes. Anyway I talked enough so to do the disclaimer, I give you Baljeet!**

**Baljeet: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.  
><strong>

**Me: Okay on with the-**

**Baljeet: Wait, I'm not done yet. Who do you think Philia deserves? Since fighting would only cause injuries among us, we decided, the Philia fanclub members to allow you guys to vote. So if the rest of us lose, you're the one who gets hurt (serious face). Vote now! (Runs off screaming Philia)**

**Me: Wait a second! I'm the one to decide if a voting is to commence! Oh, by the way you may continue to the story. Baljeet come back here! (runs after Baljeet)**

**P.S There won't be any voting of some sort at all but if you still want to do it, well it's your choice. After all, if you vote for someone else the others will beat you up. **

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my sleep. It was already, 10:00 am and I woke late since yesterday was tiring. As I went down into the kitchen I saw Ferb already up drinking his regular cup of joe. " Good Morning Ferb!" I greeted him and he flinched. " What!? Why!? Oh! It's just you Philia." Ferb said. He was shaking a bit, his hands mostly. " Are you okay?" I asked him. " Oh! I'm fine, I'm better than fine. Why are you asking if I'm okay? I'm perfectly fine. Heheheh." he said very quickly as he drank another mug full of coffee.

Ferb has been acting weird for the past days. Ever since I became a girl he's been acting different. He's not the usual calm, cool - headed, and amazing Ferb. He's been paranoid, easily startled, unfocused and very disoriented for the past days. Yesterday alone, he threw the garbage at the TV and used a paint brush as a toothbrush. I asked him many times what's the matter with him but he won't tell me and I'm beginning to worry. " How many times have you drunk coffee today?" I asked him. " Uh, I think 27, no, 28 times." Ferb replied.

" Dude! Okay that is not normal anymore! Can't you just tell me what's your problem?" I said to him. " I told you, I am just going through one of my phases." he replied. He was about to drink another cup but I stopped him before he managed to get even a sip. " Dude! Stop! What is wrong with you!? Why can't you just tell me!? I could help!?" I asked him. " I told you I'm perfectly fine so stop bothering me!" he said as he ran upstairs and shut the door after he got to his room. Now I'm really worried about him.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

Me and the girls were in the lodge discussing about Philia...again. " Aren't you girls going to let her go. I know she's big competition for you but she's nice and sweet. She doesn't even like the boys." I said to them. " No Isabella, it's more than just that. Come on aren't you suspicious that she just appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention that Ferb didn't tell anything about her before or even mention her name at least once." Adyson said. " I agree, I can't find anything about her. Not even about her father." Katie said as she kept browsing on her laptop.

" When did you become an expert on computer technology?" I asked Katie. " Jerry thought me a few things before. It would have been faster if it was him. i bet he knows this but doesn't suspect a thing since he has the lovey doveys" Katie said. " Lovey Doveys?" I asked. " Never mind that, the fact is, she is hiding something and we have to find out what is it. Who know, she might be an alien or a international criminal." Gretchen said. Though as much as I don't want to do this, my own curiosity got the better of me. They were right, something is suspicious.

Philia and I became closer friends and as that goes on I can feel an odd familiarity with her presence with another guy I know. She reminds me of Phineas so much. " Fine, but what are we supposed to do?" I asked. " I say we confront her directly." Ginger said. " No, that's too rude." I said. " But we have tried everything. So the only way we can find something is to confront her directly." Milly said. " No, you girls are going to fast. Let me do it. I'm closer to Philia than anyone of you. We just have to be patient." I said to them.

They all looked at each other and nodded. " Okay, but as soon we get enough information we will confront her directly." Gretchen said. We all then stood up and left the lodge to go to Phineas and Ferb's house.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

I freaked out earlier which is something that is very very very very rare for me to do. I sat down on my bed and massaged my head. It keeps getting worse and worse. I have been haunted by images about Philia for days and it keeps getting worse and worse. It's not only affecting my thinking but also my actions. I freaked out earlier cause I was mesmerized by Philia and I actually hear her say kiss me which is obviously just my mind playing tricks on me. Not even the normal things I do escaped. I used a broom as a comb and used an insect repellant as a deodorant just yesterday.

It's either I have to tell someone about my problem or I just have to keep this to myself for another few days, which I can't see happening. But if I say this to Philia or someone else like Director Jones or Perry, they might freak out and that isn't good for me. I just have to endure for another few days. But now I have to apologize to Philia for my behavior earlier. I then heard familiar shouts which I have been annoyed for the past days. " Great! their here." I said as I left my room and went down. I saw Philia who had an annoyed look on her face.

" Hey, look I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." I said to her. She looked at me with a serious face and looked away immediately. " Are you going to tell me what's your problem?" she asked. " I told you I'm just not used to you being a girl. That's all." I said trying not to sound like I'm hiding something. " I know when you're hiding something Ferb. What you said was only partially true so until you tell me what's your problem in detail, then I'll just ban you from participating in any of the projects we have for the next days." she said to me.

" Oh come on!" I shouted. " I'm serious Ferb!" she said. She then went to the backyard where the boys wearing their new Philia fan club shirts. " Philia!" they all shouted. " Hey guys!" Philia greeted them and I followed behind her. I forgot to say that I'm also beginning to feel angry and jealous as well. " So what is your plan today?" Jerry asked. Philia was about to answer but she was interrupted by our neighbor just from the other side of the street together with the other girls. " Good Morning guys! Whatcha doin?" Isabella greeted us.

" Actually we haven't planned anything today yet." Philia said. Suddenly we heard a car park in the garage. " Who could that be?" Isabella asked. At that moment I begun to worry. I can also see Philia's face go from happy to worried. I'm beginning to think that it maybe mom and dad and that they came back earlier than expected. Different thoughts begun to go through my mind. I begun to think how are we gonna explain everything and so on and so forth. Just then the backyard door opened and we got shocked to see who it was.

" Philia sweetie!" Director Jones said. Yup, it was Director Jones. I was surprised to see him still wearing his usual attire since it looked like he was from a secret government organization. Then again, he also looked like a business man so there was no problem with that. " Did you missed me?" he asked as he hugged Philia. Philia was still stunned and she didn't react until Director Jones whispered something to her. " Hi dad! I missed you!" Philia replied with nervousness present in her voice.

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

I put on my best dad acting and hugged Philia. " Philia! You have to say something otherwise they'll get suspicious or weirded out. I'll explain to you why I'm here later." I whispered to her. She replied and we broke our hug. " So are these your friends?" I asked. " Yes, this is Isabella, Katie, Gretchen, Adyson, Milly, Ginger, Brigitte, and Holly. They're all Senior Fireside Girls." she introduced me to them. " Hello there, such a good thing to finally meet Philia's friends." I said but throughout my acting I can't help to feel weird seeing my situation and theirs as well.

" By the way dad, this our my other friends. This is Jerry, Buford, Django, Gary, Baljeet and Irving." she introduced me to the boys. I immediately noticed what they were wearing. It was weird at the same time funny seeing as they are in love with Philia which they don't know really is Phineas. But in any case I also felt the sudden urge to strangle each one of them. I gave them my death glare and all of them just froze in fear. " what are boys wearing?" I asked them. They immediatelylooked at their shirts and all of them either took it off or ripped it in the case of Buford and Jerry and they changed clothes immediately.

" Uh it was nothing sir. Uh, we were just ummm...trying out something we designed for Philia. Hehehe." Jerry responded as little bits of sweat started appearing on his face. I then decided not to scare them anymore...for now at least. " Okay so have you kids have lunch?" I asked. " Well not yet dad." Philia replied. " Well then, it's settled. I'll order pizza for everybody. So why don't you kids go inside and make yourselves at home." I said. " Thanks dad, and we're not kids anymore you know." Philia replied. " I know." I said.

Once we got in, I went into the kitchen. I was followed by Ferb and Philia. "What are you doing here!?" Philia asked. " We already finished the machine so I decided to join you guys so I can help with any of your problems and keep a close eye on you." I replied. " But what about the others? Perry and Dr. D, plus Carl?" Ferb asked. " Well they should be conducting test, which is hard. That should take at least 4 more days. Don't worry, I made Agent P in charge." I said. " So what are we gonna do?" Philia asked. " well I plan on helping you with your 'boy' problem. Hehehe." I said to Philia.

" Okay stop it." Philia said as she started to blush a bit. " Wow, you're so easy to tease when you're a girl." I said as I continued to chuckle. She started to glare at me so I stopped. " Okay, okay I'll stop. You guys can go and join your friends. I'll order pizza." I said as both of them went to the living room.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

_After Lunch..._

Lunch was very awkward considering Director Jones joined us. He was really getting into the acting as he continues to ask questions that embarrasses me in front of my friends. Holly, Brigitte, Milly and Ginger left since they had business to take care of. Me and the other girls together with Ferb went upstairs to my temporary room while Director Jones talks with the boys which almost made me laugh. While we were in my room, they kept talking about Director Jones or should I say my "dad" and how different he is from what they expected.

Other than Isabella, the rest were friendlier than before. Well that's probably because finally had time to spend together. We discussed some stuff about girl issues and blah blah but then we entered a conversation which made me nervous and interested at the same time. " So let's talk about boys. Who do you like Philia? If you want, we'll tell you who we like first." Adyson said. At that moment all of us got wide eyed at what Adyson said, well except Ferb since he left for awhile to go to the bathroom.

" Adyson that is very uncomfortable. Although the 4 of us know each other enough to know who we like, I'm not comfortable on the topic when Philia's around." Isabella said. Although it was a bad situation for me since I have no idea on the topic and my mind is beginning to panic, I can't help but get intrigued. This is my chance to know if Isabella likes me or not. " Oh come on! Look, we can trust Philia. She's a friend of Ferb who we all know is a walking secret vault and has enough secrets on everyone in Danville." Adyson said.

Isabella, Katie and Gretchen looked at each other and then looked at me then back to Adyson and then nodded. " Okay, I'll go first." Adyson said while she breathed in and out. Even she would have problems on this. After all, one does not simply reveal who they like to others. " I...like...Django." Adyson said as her face turned a little red. That wasn't that surprising since Jerry told me that Adyson has a crush on Django since we were 12. " Okay Katie you're next." Adyson said as the blush from her face started fading.

" What!? Why me!? Why not Gretchen first or Isabella!?" Katie said as she started to blush. Adyson leaned over to whisper something to her ear. " Fine." Katie said but she hesitated for awhile. " I...like...Jerry." Jerry said. That was a bit more shocking. "Okay, Gretchen, your turn and don't worry he's not here." Adyson said. " Okay but I'm not comfortable with this." she said. "We all are." Katie said as she started recovering from earlier. " I like Ferb." Gretchen said very fast. That shocked me more than the two before. I can't believe she likes Ferb. If Ferb was here he'll go nuts since he also likes Gretchen. Now I have a secret that Ferb doesn't know.

At that moment my current thoughts on Gretchen's confession stopped. I noticed that the only girl in the room that hasn't confessed who they like, well other than me but I'm not really girl, is Isabella. Isabella, the girl of my dreams, is about to confess who she likes and she doesn't know that i'm here. My mind was going crazy. What if she likes me, what would I do, will I say that I'm Phineas. Many thoughts went through my mind as I considered every possibility whether good and bad.

" Well I uh..." Isabella was hesitating. I wanted to say "just say it" or something like that but that would be too rude and suspicious. " Isabella come on, we can trust her." Adyson said. After awhile Isabella was finally ready to say it. " I...like-" she was about to say who she liked when we heard a loud thud outside. Adyson got up and opened the door to see Ferb lying on the ground while moaning in pain and holding his forehead.

" What happened Ferb?" she asked. " I bumped my forehead on the front door." he said as Adyson helped him up. " Well anyway Philia you're DAD s finished talking to the boys and he says that it's getting late so he sent them home." Ferb said. " Oh we also have to go home!" Isabellas said quickly. " We do?" Katie asked. " Okay see you guys tomorrow, we'll just thank your dad Philia." Isabella said as she dragged the other girls out of my room and straight downstairs. As soon as they left I glared at Ferb. " What?" he looked at me clueless of what was happening. " Dude! You just ruined the chance of discovering if Isabella likes me!" I said to him.

He eyes grew wide and then he asked " You like Isabella?". "Well yes, but don't you dare tell her. She was about to say who she likes! You just had to bump your head on the door!" I said as I sat down on my bed. " Well I'm sorry but I didn't know. Look let's talk about this later. Let's go down stairs and see if Director Jones has anything to say." he said as he left my room. I just pouted and stood up and followed Ferb downstairs.

* * *

><p>(Jerry's POV)<p>

We were all running when we left the house. Man Philia's dad was scary! I went back to my house and into my room. I can't help but think about Philia again, even if her dad's scary. I need to step up my game and be more serious. No more playing around and trying to impress her. I need to get her attention and make her fall in love with me, but how! I kept thinking on what to do. I turned on my radio to listen to some music. The song that was playing was Nothing's gonna change my love for you. " Well not one of the best songs for me but good enough." I said to myself.

Then I suddenly got an idea. I would serenade her, after all girls love music. All I need to do is to choose a good love song and sing for her and boom! She falls in love with me. " Jerry you're a genius!" I said to myself as I started searching the internet for the perfect song. Then I thought of another thing. When will I serenade her? After thinking for awhile I decided that i will do it tonight. The other guys will be shocked about my move. There's no way those goofballs would get this kind of idea. With this, my victory is assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay not much to tell but just keep posted and more reviews would be appreciated. I'll try to post it earlier this time. For promotional advertisement, I give you, Katie!<strong>

**Katie: Please Read and Review.**

**Me: Okay that settles it.**

**Katie then puts a sack over me and traps me.**

**Katie: I got him! We can question him about Philia now!**

**Me: Knock it off!**


	12. Chapter 11: Awkward!

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 11. I think this story would last about another 5 or 6 chapters. Right now I'm beginning to focus on the sequels which is inspired by the Phineas and Ferb Star Wars episode. That's a big hint already, so I hope you continue reading and following this story and patiently wait for the next one. For the disclaimer, I give you, Carl!  
><strong>

**Carl: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Great now on with the story.**

**Carl: What about my pay?**

**Me: Uhhh, oh look at the time I got to go. (Runs very quick)**

**Carl: (sighs)**

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

The boys were sure scared as hell after I talked to them. I laughed at them running outside. I hope I did a good favor for Philia since Ferb did say that they've been bothering her for the past days. But what worries me more is the girls. I can't help but get the feeling that the most dangerous here of finding out that Philia is really Phineas are the girls. Well anyway with me joining them we could pull this off better than just the 2 of them. I was waiting for Philia and Ferb to go down. I was really shocked when I saw Ferb when I arrived, he looked like he was doing drugs.

I cooked dinner for them for the first time. After I finished cooking we started eating together. I noticed that Philia looked pissed while Ferb looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. " Okay what's wrong with you two?" I asked them. Philia and Ferb looked at me with confused reactions. " I know you're having problems so tell me now or it might lead to complications later." I said to them. " It's personal." Philia said as she continued eating while Ferb was just silent. " Well if you don't want to say it then I won't force you." I said. Then I started counting from 5 to 1. " Ferb ruined the chances for me to know if my crush likes me as well!" Philia said.

Reverse Psychology really works fast. Ferb then looked at Philia with an irritated face. " I told you that I didn't know! I didn't mean to bump onto the door." Ferb replied. " You just had to accidentally bump onto the door. Tell me when did you start being clumsy. Oh right, you started being clumsy when you started having your problems that you don't want to tell!" she retorted back. " I told you I don't have problems!" Ferb replied back as he stood up. Their voices grew louder as they started to argue.

" You do have problems! You're just keeping it to yourself! We could fix this easily but noooo! You just have to hide it and because of it you ruined my chances of finding out if Isabella likes me!" Philia replied as she stood up as well. At that moment I decided to end their petty argument. " Alright! That's enough you two. Philia you stay here and finish you're dinner and then clean up afterwards. Then you can go to bed. Ferb you come with me." I said as I stood up and went to the living room while Ferb followed me.

" Would you mind telling me what's your problem?" I asked him. " I told you before I have no problems whatsoever." he replied while avoiding eye contact which really says he's lying. " Even you're lying is affected. Anybody can see that you're having issues. I could just imagine the problems that has happened for the past days. It's a good thing Phineas is holding out even though he's the one supposed to be freaking out, otherwise this whole cover-up is doomed and this would go out of control." I said to him. he finally made eye contact but he was still hesitating to tell me.

" Could we just continue this tomorrow? I'm not ready to reveal it just yet. Don't worry I'll tell you." he said as he quickly left before I could react. " Well this is really turning out like one of those drama shows in TV these days." I said. I then heard a familiar "krrrrr". "Oh there you are Perry." I said as he saluted. " No need to be formal, anyway I hope you guys have good results otherwise this can go longer and longer." I said. I started calling him Perry when we're not in a formal discussion since it's easier. He then took of his fedora and went upstairs to join Philia or Ferb.

I then got a pillow and removed my jacket and laid down on the sofa. It would be weird for me to sleep in their parents' room so the sofa's good for me, plus I get to watch television easily. After about 30 minutes I started feeling sleepy and turned off the TV. Perhaps this is the night where I could finally sleep peacefully for awhile. Within seconds I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

It's already 11:00 pm and I still couldn't sleep. I can't help but feel guilty about my reaction on Ferb's intrusion. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh, but then again if he only told me what was his problem this wouldn't have happened. Perhaps I should apologize but I would only do that if he tells me my problem. Perry was staying with him since I told him to keep an eye on Ferb. I wasn't able to sleep and I kept moving and trying to find the right sleeping position. After ten minutes I suddenly heard something hit my window. I disregarded it as just the wind but then it happened again.

I decided to finally check what it was. I opened the window to see Jerry with a guitar. " Jerry! what the-" I was about to shout and ask him what he was doing in our backyard in the middle of the night but he signaled me not to make a commotion. " I just wanted to see you." He said silently but loud enough for me to hear. " In the middle of the night!" I replied back. " Well, I just wanted you to listen to me singing for you."he said excitedly. " Can't this wait tomorrow?" I asked. " Well this is the best moment for this." he replied as he began playing his guitar.

I really wished Jerry would just go away, but then again this would be funny as hell. " Can I record this moment Jerry?" I asked in my sweetest tone. " Of course!" He said almost shouting but managed to shut his mouth immediately. I got our video camera and started recording.

He starts playing _'Marry you by Bruno Mars'_.

_It's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

I was trying to hold off my laughter. Although I also think it's sweet, this is too funny for me. I'm just imagining Jerry's face months after this ordeal is over. This will haunt him even after this thing ends. I finally have something to use on him. I don't know if it's just me or is it because of my changes that I'm beginning to be mischievous.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
><em>No one will know oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>Oh, come on, girl.<em>  
><em>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>Shots of patron,<em>  
><em>And it's on, girl.<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

I'm impressed, Jerry sings really good. If Katie was here right now she would have loved this and she would probably so starstruck. Too bad she's not here but perhaps I can show her this video. But then again, she would probably get jealous since I'm still a girl right now.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
><em>So what you wanna do?<em>  
><em>Let's just run girl.<em>

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
><em>No, I won't blame you;<em>  
><em>It was fun, girl.<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_[x2:]_  
><em>Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby.<em>

Jerry was about to say the last two stanzas in the song when he was hit by a flying shoe. " Ouch!" he cried out as he fell down on the ground. Buford then entered the backyard. " Idea and Song stealer. I thought of that first you know!" Buford shouted at Jerry. Good thing I'm still recording. " What do you mean! I didn't steal you're idea nor you're song! I was here first so I have the right to do so plus we just had to have the same song in mind!" Jerry shouted back as he finally stood up and faced Buford.

Gary then arrived angry as hell. " You guys are freaking copycats!" he shouted at them. They both looked at him with furious faces. Then Baljeet came, then Django, then finally Irving who was the only one who didn't think of singing the same song. " I made an original for Philia." Irving bragged while the others rolled their eyes at what he just said. He then started strumming his guitar.

" Oh Philia! Sweet Philia! You are a shining light to me! I knew we were meant to be! My heart only belongs to you!" Irving sang. The others stood their in agony as Irving sang off key. Even my ears rang as he continued to sing off key. At that moment, Buford threw his shoe at Irving and Irving fell on the ground. They then returned to arguing as I stopped recording. Then my door opened as Perry and Ferb entered obviously not liking what they heard. " What the hell is going on!?" Ferb asked.

" Take a look." I said as he looked outside the window to see our friends arguing. " What the! Why are you guys doing here in the middle of the night!" Ferb shouted at them. But they didn't notice him and continued fighting. But then the glass door leading to backyard opened. The boys immediately stopped fighting and looked terrified. " Okay the first one was good and I didn't get irritated that much but now it's just ruining my sleep! You boys have 5 seconds to get out of this property or so help me I will destroy your vocal cords so that you'll never talk or sing again!" Director Jones said

At that moment the boys scrambled out of the backyard and ran as far as they can, but not without saying goodbye to me. " There goes my night! DAMMIT!" Director Jones shouted as he closed the glass door. I laughed so hard at the sight of the boys running for their lives. Ferb was chuckling as well as Perry.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

" You think they'll come back?" Philia asked. " Not a chance." I replied. After awhile we stopped from laughing. Philia stared up in the night sky. " Ferb sorry for acting like that earlier." she said to me. " Nah it's my fault anyway." I said as I started to blush. Perry left the room to do his 'business' so that leaves me and Philia alone. That made me more uncomfortable. I can afford to control myself when there's someone else around but if it's just me and Philia then it's just different. " Although it wasn't that interesting or something like that but I sure wish Jerry finished the song." Philia said.

At that moment I wasn't able to control myself anymore. I started singing the last two stanzas in a slow tempo.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
><em> We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em> Hey baby,<em>  
><em> I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_ Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em> Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em> Who cares baby,<em>  
><em> I think I wanna marry you.<em>

" That was really nice Ferb." she said to me as I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was more beautiful than before. The nights sky made her more gorgeous. " Well anyway, I'm sleepy so you can go out now." she said as she stretched and yawned. At that moment I wasn't able to hold back anymore and I pulled her over and pushed her to the wall. " What the hell Ferb!" Philia said but she let out a soft "meep" as soon as I leaned nearer to her.

" You wanna know what my problem is Philia..." I whispered. I could feel that she was uncomfortable. "Uh Ferb what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to break my hold on her arms. " I've been trying to control it for days. But now I couldn't anymore." I said as I leaned closer. " Ferb...Ferb!" she was trying to break free as my lips came closer to hers. But before they came in contact, she managed to break off my hold and punched me in the gut and pushed me which made me fall on the ground.

" WHAT THE HELL! Is this what's been going through your mind! Ferb, I'm your brother! I'm just a girl right now! I thought i was the one supposed to be having serious problems but you're the one with some serious issues right now! Stay away from me for now! Get out of my room!" she pulled me up and started pushing me out of her room. "Philia, err I mean Phineas-" I tried to explain but before I got to I was out of her room and she locked the door immediately. " Phineas! Philia! Ughh! Just let me explain please!" I said as I knocked on the door repeatedly.

I then felt someone's presence and I saw Director Jones leaning on the wall with his arms folded and just staring on the other wall. I knew immediately that he knew what happened. It seems my intuition was right from the beginning. I had it since you called me to ask that question the other day. You maybe cool-headed and calm before but for me your just a book that I just read." Director Jones said, still staring at the other wall. " Don't worry, Agent P's in there. But the bad thing is, he also knows it." he said as he finally looked at me and started walking towards me.

" At least you can still keep your promises." he said as he showed me his watch. It was 12:09 am already. " Okay, this is probably the worst thing to come up so far. You've gotten yourself in a very weird and awkward situation Ferb." he said as I bowed my head in shame. " Now, let's try to solve that problem in your mind. Don't worry, I'll stay up until morning if needed. My sleep's been ruined anyway." he said with a chuckle. We started walking downstairs and into the living room.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

_Meanwhile..._

I had trouble sleeping due to what almost happened earlier. I had to pinch Adyson a hundred times due to her suggesting that kind of idea. I mean, what does she want to prove their. Perhaps she's just checking who she likes and hoping it's not Django or something. I wasn't comfortable with the situation ealier. Good thing Ferb was a klutz for the past days. But that was another thing I was weirded out. Ferb, usually cool-headed, calm, silent was paranoid, easily startled and talks to himself for the past days. Perhaps he has feelings for philia. But I get the feeling he's hiding something bigger. Actually, they're hiding something bigger.

Now that Philia's dad was with them it just raised more questions and suspicion. Although I don't know if the other girls feel it as well but Philia feels familiar. I'm good with her around and I feel comfortable in her presence. I also felt very uncomfortable saying personal things to her like my love life. She feels like someone I know. Her presence feels like...well...Phineas' presence. Something wasn't right here. I tried to sleep but due to the thoughts running through my mind. Then I heard someone singing across the street. I looked out my window and saw Jerry with a guitar singing to Philia who was recording the whole thing.

" If Katie was here, she would have barged in Philia's room and fought her. I watched as Jerry continued to sing only to be interrupted by Buford and the other boys. Irving managed to wake me up some more with his out of tone singing. And then i laughed as a few minutes later Philia's dad came out and the boys ran out of the backyard. I then closed my window and returned to my bed. Something's up and right now my curiosity is getting the better of me.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...9:45 am<br>_

(Philia's POV)

I woke up with a huge headache. I stood up to look at the mirror. My hair looked like an atomic bomb was dropped on it. My eyes were red since I wasn't able to sleep properly last night since the incident with Ferb kept me all night. I looked at Perry who looked at me worriedly. " Don't worry boy. We can still fix this." I said as I patted him. _"I hope." _I said yo myself as I started fixing my hair. After washing up a bit and changing my clothes I went downstairs as Perry followed closely behind me. As soon as I went down I saw Ferb sitting in the dining room alone drinking coffee. " Where's Director Jones?" I asked without looking at him. " He went out for a bit." Ferb replied.

I walked to the dining room still ignoring Ferb. I got coffee and started to toast some bread. It was another few minutes before Ferb broke the silence. " Look, we need to talk." he said as he stood up. " Oh so now you say that." I said back to him. " Now this is why I didn't say anything. Cause I know you will react this way." Ferb said as he came closer to me. As soon as my toast were done I got them and walked to the living room where Ferb and a worried Perry followed me. " I'm acting this way because you didn't say anything!" I replied.

" Okay look, I'm trying to fix this okay. Now is not the time to argue." Ferb said. " This is the time to argue. Ferb how could you fall in love with me!. With your own brother. Dude! I maybe a girl now but I'm still Phineas you know! I'm still the old Phineas. I may act like a girl, talk like a girl but I still know that I'm truly a guy!" I shouted. Me and Ferb were face to face as both of us were near to the brink of fighting. While we were shouting at each other Perry put on his fedora and was pushing us away from each other and trying to stop us from fighting. In the end he slapped us both.

Perry looked at us seriously and "krrrrrrrr". Although we didn't understand what he said, we knew what he meant. I looked at Ferb and Ferb looked at me with guilt as well. " Sorry Phineas. I should have told you as early as possible." Ferb said. " No I should also be saying sorry. We were both wrong. I should have not acted that way." I said. Ferb then held out a hand and said " Truce?". I shaked his hand and replied " Truce.". We then hugged and Perry joined as well. But then we heard something or someone fall. " Ouch!" we heard. We then looked at who caused the sound and we saw Isabella. " Isabella!" Both of us said. " Uh-oh! Girls! Evac now!" Isabella shouted and out came the other girls from their hiding position.

" Whoa! Whoa! Where you spying on us!?" Ferb asked. " Yes and now that we know the truth. We'll tell it to the others as well." Adyson said. " Not if I can help it." Director Jones said as he suddenly walked behind the girls who were about to rush to the door. He then pressed a button in his watch. " LOCK-DOWN COMMENCED!" a computer system siad and then every exit and entrance to the house was closed. Actually the whole house was covered with an invisible force field. The girls were suddenly in a cage with electricity flowing through the rails. The situation just got more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay finished. I'll be busy for the following days but I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Just keep posted. Now for promotional advertisement, I give you, Django!<strong>

**Django: PLS. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Excellent.**

**Django: By the way. What was Adyson trying to tell me on the phone. She got cut off when in the middle of our conversation.**

**Me: Uhhh,...I don't know what you're talking about.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth is Revealed

****(Drum roll)** Okay so the ending is near and the beginning of the much awaited sequel will arrive by August 25! Okay to give you an idea to the sequel I'll post a trailer or something like that at the end of the story. There are also some parts in the story where you wouldn't understand what I'm saying or what I'm making them do so feel free to check on my deviantart profile. There's nothing there yet but I'll use it soon enough. Now enough with my announcement and let the story continue. The disclaimer will be done by my OC, Director Jones.  
><strong>

**Jones: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me:On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Philia's POV)<p>

Right now me, Ferb and Perry were stunned at what just happened. We were stunned because we didn't know that Isabella and the other girls were spying on us. But most of all, we were shocked that director Jones managed to install a security system in just one day with us, and without us noticing. " Whoa! Whoa! What the hell!? When did you install this thing!?" Ferb asked as we looked at the electric cage which has trapped the girls. " It's classified for now. Not even Agent P knew. Anyway..." Director Jones said as he then turned around facing the girls.

" I'm impressed they managed to surprise you two plus Agent P. Perhaps it's because you guys are not that alert seeing the situation or maybe because they are elite fireside girls." Director Jones commented. " Who are you? Why are you helping them?" Isabella asked, still a little stunned that they have been trapped. " Well since all your memories of these events would be erased, I might as well tell you girls everything. I am Jones Walker, Director of the Organization Without A Cool Acronym or OWCA for short. We are a secret organization that fights evil maniacs and idiots in my opinion since I couldn't tell whether they're evil or just trouble-making idiots." Director Jones said.

" One of those we are fighting, Agent P's nemesis or Perry as you guys call him, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz managed to hit Phineas with his invention thereby turning Phineas into Philia. We're helping them cover this up since it would affect the organization's prestige and credibility which would make us close down again. Now did I answer everything?" Director Jones said to Isabella who just nodded, she was probably too shocked to answer properly. " Okay, so let's get this thing done." Director Jones said as he took out a remote and pushed a button there. "MEMORY-ERASER ACTIVATED" the computer system announced.

We were all wide-eyed as Director Jones setup the time length on how much the girls remembered of this event. " So let's set it up to 3 hours and-" Director Jones was about to finish the adjustments but before he did I stopped him. " No! Don't erase their memories anymore." I said and all of them were shocked. " WHAT!" all of them said simultaneously. " I'm tired of hiding what happened to me. I want to act normal again, to be seen as Phineas seen though I'm a girl right now. I'm tired of pretending to be someone else. Most of all, I'm tired of other people irritating me like the boys and now the girls. It's better that they know now." I said to them.

Director Jones Walker shook his head and cleaned his ears and then looked at me. " Phineas, we have to erase their memories. Actually I was planning to erase all of your memories except Agent P's afterwards. But Agent p said not to and since we owed Agent P so much we had to agree with it. But this! This wasn't part of the deal!We're not only talking about you but we're also talking about the safety and security of our agency!" Director Jones said staring me down with his most serious look.

" We knowing are not gonna effect that. Plus the pamphlet did not say about friends or other people. It specifically said the host family's memories are the only ones that are mandatory to be erased. That is enough for their memories not to be erased." I commented back staring seriously back at him. He then took out his phone and pressed record. " Note to self: Do not forget to change the statements in the phamplet." Director Jones said and then he pressed stop and then returned his phone to his pocket and stared back at me once more.

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! Maybe you're just thinking like that because of your situation as of now. This whole thing became an OWCA operation as soon as we helped you guys. That means we have the right to decide what we'll do with those who interfere with the operation." he replied. " They can be trusted anyway. Plus Perry agrees as well." Ferb said. " That is something I can't do! I have already violated about 9 protocols! If I were to do this I would violate 3 more! That is a one way ticket for me to be Court-Martialed and OWCA would be disbanded!" Director Jones said.

" C'mon, that won't happen as long as we keep it a secret. You guys are more secretive than the CIA and the Secret Service. We'll keep quiet about this, right girls?" Isabella said and the rest of the girls nodded. " PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I said putting on my best cute face. " Oh no! That isn't gonna work again. Nope! You can do this all day but nothing would happen." Director Jones said as he folded his arms and stared back at me seriously as he could. But I continued with my cute face and I won't budge until he agrees.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

_2 minutes later..._

The security system was now off and we're glad we're out of that cage. " Now all of you girls sign this and you swear you won't do anything to destroy the security of OWCA and etc." Director Jones said sadly as hew was forced to give in. We then signed the papers he gave us and said yes. " Oh man! How am I going to explain this. So when are you going to reveal this to your other friends?" Director Jones asked as he sat down on the sofa rubbing his head. " When they arrive." Philia or should I say Phineas said. All of us except Director Jones and Perry went outside to the backyard.

It was shocking for us to know that Philia was Phineas, Ferb fell in love with his own brother turned girl, and Perry was a secret agent. " So anything else you guys would like to reveal right now?" I asked seriously. They had troubled faces, especially Ferb since he has never been embarrassed like this before. " We've got nothing to reveal anymore. Sorry for the trouble though." Phineas said rubbing the back of her head. I was having mixed feelings right now. I remembered that I almost said that I loved him when we were together in his temporary room yesterday. I almost wanted to shout at him and say how much of a jerk he was for not telling us that he was Philia sooner.

But then again, it is a weird to say that you've turned into a girl suddenly. " Okay Phineas, don't you dare tell anyone what we told you yesterday okay!" Adyson said seriously while she hid her blush. Katie and Gretchen also blushed after remembering what happened yesterday. I wanted to talk to Phineas at the moment but the boys arrived as expected. " Philia! Good Morning!" the boys rushed towards her. " Flowers." all of the said simultaneously and pulled out flowers simultaneously as well. " You *******! You guys have no originality!" Jerry shouted at the other guys and all of them prepared to beat up each other.

" Wait! Wait just a minute guys! I have something important to tell you." Phin-err, Philia said and all of them looked happily. All of the boys stood up straight and fixed themselves and put on their best handsome face that made the other girls blush a bit. They're probably expecting that Philia would say that she loves one of them. " Yes? What is it?" Jerry asked. I felt a mixed feeling of joy and fear of how the guys would react to Phineas' big secret. " I have something to admit to you guys." Philia said as she started to shake from nervousness and fear.

" I-I-I..." Philia was staring to sweat. The boys came closer to her expecting to hear the sweet words they were all dreaming of. " I'M REALLY PHINEAS WHO WAS GOT CHANGED INTO A GIRL BY SOME WEIRD EVIL SCIENTIST BY ACCIDENT AND MY DAD ISN'T REALLY MY DAD HE"S JUST THE DIRECTOR OF THE OWCA WHO PERRY WORKS AS A SECRET AGENT FOR AND NOW THEY"RE TRYING TO HELP ME COVER THIS THING!" she said in a loud and fast pace. Even I was stunned at how Philia said it to them. " So now you guys know. I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." she said as she recovered her breath after her earlier statement.

The boys just stood still and stared quietly at Philia. They showed no sign of any emotions. They must be really shocked to hear what Philia said. I wonder what was going on in their minds right now. But then all of them burst out laughing. "Oh! Hahahahaha! You're not only beautiful, intelligent and innovative. You're a comedian as well!" Jerry said as he fell on the ground out of laughter. " NO! I'm serious! Look I'll even call Perry to prove it." Philia said as she whistled for Perry to come. But after a few minutes Perry didn't still show up. " Where is Perry!?" Philia shouted with irritation.

* * *

><p>(Perry's POV)<p>

I was in the bathroom trying to pull out Director Jones' head out of the toilet (Don't ask what happened.). "sgdaugduvbajhbua" Director Jones mumbled something but I couldn't understand it. He then mumbled " Destroy the toilet!". Though it wasn't that loud I heard it clear enough so I got my watch and activated the new disappearinator feature in it and shot the toilet. With that the toilet was gone and Director Jones' head was free but wet and he was having a hard time to breath. " Never...speak...of this...to...anyone. EVER!" he said as he started to catch his breath. This would be a good blackmail. Perhaps I could use it later to get a vacation or something. I wondered what was happening outside. Perhaps they didn't need to call me or Director Jones yet.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

The guys were still laughing as we tried to convince them that what Philia was saying was true. " She's telling the truth! How can you guys not believe it!? There are so many evidences that would prove that!." Isabella said and the other girls agreed. " Uhmmm, let's see. Is her head shaped like a triangle. NO. Plus do you expect us to believe that Phineas just turned into a girl that hot. That's unnatural even for our experience." Gary said while still chuckling. I then got serious and got all of their attention. " You guys are idiots. She is telling the truth can't you see. She is Phineas!" I said in an angry manner which shocked them all.

They just stared at me for awhile and then Jerry approached me. " Okay, I know what you're talking about Ferb. You're telling the truth as we speak." he said in a calm tone. " Re-Really?" i said in disbelief. I mean just a second ago they weren't budging but now they're serious and I think they got what we're telling them. But just like other situations like this, it's too soon to hope. Jerry punched me in the gut which was totally unexpected. " You want Philia all for yourself!" he shouted an the other guys followed hi reaction as well.

" Are you guys insane!" I said as I got up and recovered from the punch. Although it was true before but now it's totally unrealistic seeing that we finally have control. " We should have seen this coming. You were so close to her. You want to get rid of us so that you and Philia can live happily ever after! That's what you want right!" Django said. " Okay you guys are crazy. I really am Phineas. Ferb is telling the truth!" philia said to them. " Don't worry Philia, we're gonna get you back. you want a war Ferb, we'll give a war! Right!" Buford said as all of them were riled up.

" Duel for the hand of Philia at noon tomorrow. Winner wins Philia, loser get's heartbroken. Last man standing WINS!" Jerry said and all of them agreed. " I will win you my love. You better watch out Fletcher. Cause you are going down!" Baljeet said which is the first time I ever heard him saying. They all left the backyard but before Baljeet fully left he threw a dirty sock at Ferb's face. "DOWWWWWWWWWNNNNN!...Bye Philia!" he shouted and then left. All of us were left there dumbfounded. " I guess love also makes people stupid I guess." I said.

" This is bad!" Philia shouted. Director Jones and Perry arrived outside. Director Jones looked like he had a fresh shower since I can smell shampoo and soap from him and his hair was wet. We looked at them both with dismayed and irritated faces. " Okay, what did we miss?" he asked. " WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I CALLED YOU GUYS! The guys might have believed us if you guys just showed up. Now the whole thing got worse!" Philia exploded in anger and both of them backed off a little bit. " What do you mean by worse?" Director Jones asked.

" The boys thought that Ferb wanted 'Philia' for himself which was true before but now not true. They are going to have a 'duel' tomorrow noon for Philia's love." Adyson explained which made me blush in embarrassment. " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING WHEN I CALLED YOU!?" Philia shouted in anger. " Hey! I was in a life or death situation. Although I didn't want to share it to others but if I didn't explain to you guys what happened then this argument would go longer. I got my head stuck in your toilet. Don't ask what happened or how did that happen, that's all I have to say. We couldn't hear you or anything." Director Jones Walker said.

At that time the irritation from our faces disappeared and we started chuckling. " Plus, if Agent P left me back there alone, I would have died of suffocation! I don't want to have an engraving in my grave saying ' Jones Walker - Died because of suffocation due to his head being stuck in a toilet' and because of that I'll be included in the list of those who died in weird ways." Director Jones continued much to his annoyance. We all started laughing except of course for Director Jones. " Okay, okay we know it's funny but now we need to go to Doof's lab to see the final phase of the 'Turn-To-Phineas-Inator' and perhaps Ferb could avoid the duel tomorrow." Director Jones said.

" Turn what now?" Philia asked. " I thought it Dr. D called it Change-Into-A-Maninator?" I asked. " Well there were other complications just by changing Phineas into a man so we changed it specifically to turn everything it hits into the normal Phineas before you turned into a girl. Don't worry you'll get it when you see it." Director Jones said as he pressed a button on his watch, he probably called Mac and bring in his advance transforming car. " You girls wanna come with us or just stay here?" Director Jones said to the girls. Isabella and the others nodded and all of us left the backyard and went to the front of the house to wait for Mac and the car.

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

_8 minutes later..._

We arrived at Doof's lair to see Doof and Carl arguing about lunch. " I told you we can't order pizza!" Doof shouted at Carl. " Well it's better than your home cooking. Do you seriously call that food back in your home country or perhaps it's just your way of cooking. I don't even know if that was food at all!" Carl shouted back. " Okay what the hell is the problem now!?" I asked them both. " Well Dr. Coconut here just insulted my cooking. He is one hell of a picky eater. I tell you now that you won't survive in the wild if you continue your way." Doof said

" I would rather starve to death rather than take another bite of that that thing you call food!" Carl said back. " Where is this food you're talking about. I'll decide whether we have pizza or something. Plus introduce yourselves to our new visitors. Ferb, Philia, explain to these 2 idiots what happened and what's going to happen." I said as I went to the kitchen to see what they were fighting about. I saw a giant pot and I immediately knew Doofenshmirtz cooked a Drusselsteinian recipe. The smell was strong and it smelled like Buford's grandmother's house's bathroom.

I then took a spoon and got a spoonful of Doof's cooking. It looked like...well...something worse than crap. I looked again at the pot and I think I saw something move in it. I dropped the spoon and looked at the recipe book lying by the counter. I didn't know how to say the name cause it looked like it was named by a cat stepping on the keyboard keys. I'll just skip the whole thing cause it is to disgusting to say. I ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom to puke. I then went back to the others to see Isabella and some of the girls trying to strangle Doof while Philia and the rest try to stop them.

" THAT"S ENOUGH!" I shouted and all of them immediately stopped. " Okay, first, we're gonna order pizza and we'll quarantine that food of your for awhile. I can't believe that that is allowed in your country. Anyway, after lunch we'll proceed with the final tests and shoot Philia with it and, poof! Phineas goes back to normal and the fight tomorrow won't happen. Now if you'll excuse me I'll order pizza and get some fresh air since the smell is still torturing me." I said as I went to the balcony and got my cellphone out. I'm just relieved that this thing's gonna end today and I could finally go back to my normal work.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I'll try to post the next chapter by Saturday. Perhaps even two if I can do it. Anyway, I hope you guys keep reading and supporting. For promotional advertisement, well actually I'm just gonna be the one doing it since all of them seemed busy.<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Another Complication

**Chapter 13 is done just like what I told. This would last until chapter 14 only, I might separate the epilogue from it though. For the sequel, I'm thinking about it. I don't know if you guys would like the idea. It presents violence and war and other mature contents. If you have some advice and you want to know further details, please message me. I'm postponing the release until Friday since I'm not sure yet. I already told you guys, it would be based on Star Wars and etc. Anyway enough of that and let's get on with the story. For the disclaimer, I give you Ferb!  
><strong>

** Ferb: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Disney.**

**Me: Now on with the story.**

**Ferb: I'm just glad this story is about to finish. Finally no more shinanigans and Phineas would go back to normal.**

**Me: Yeah...hehehehe (backs away slowly)**

* * *

><p>(Phineas' POV. Were going back to Phineas since they know.)<p>

After lunch, Ferb, Dr.D, Carl, Perry and Director Jones went to the kitchen to 'quarantine' the abomination as Carl says. Me and the girls were just sating at the living room but we could here puking and I think one of them fainted, probably Carl. After a few minutes, they all cam to the kitchen sweating and tired. Norm, Dr. D's robot was bringing the giant pot which was now in a giant metal box. " Quarantine successful." Director Jones said as all of them sat down. " So what now?" I asked impatiently. " Well, we're gonna run some final test and use the inator on you then everything goes back to normal." Director Jones said.

" So let's get started." I said as I stood up. " Don't be impatient Phineas. Give us a minute. It's not like something bad is gonna happen." Jones said. Well he just jinxed the whole thing. I now have a really bad feeling that something will really go wrong. After a minute of resting, we all went to the lab and Dr. D prepared the machine. " So let's see, stabilizer is good, no wires tangled or cut, and everything is in order." Dr. D said. "WAIT!" Dr. D shouted as his eyes search for something on the machine. All of us got worried for awhile. " Where's the self-destruct button!? I can't find it." he said as he continued searching for it.

" We didn't add any dummkopf. I mean why would we add one." Jones said. " Oh yeah...okay everything is good. Let's fire her." Dr. D said as he got into position and prepared to fire the inator. " Ferb isn't that Vanessa's bracelet?" Ferb asked. " Yeah, you're right." Isabella said as all of us looked at the bracelet lying around. " Oh you guys know my daughter?" Dr. D asked. " Well yes. She's been a friend of ours for a long time." I said. " Wow, and I didn't know that. I should know my daughter's social life some more. I wonder if she has a boyfriend already. She's not telling me anything so far. perhaps I'll follow her next time." Dr. D commented.

" Ummm, that's called stalking." Carl said. " It's called protective parenting and-" Dr. d was saying until Director Jones cut him off. " Okay, okay, that's enough. We're not here to have an argument or a friendly chat. Let's just go on with it. So is the mouse in place?" Jones said. " Yep. Okay let's do it!" Dr.D said. " Wait! Where is it's clothes!?" Carl asked as Dr. D fired. " " What clothes!?" Me, Ferb, and Director Jones asked. " Uh-oh!" Dr. D said with a worried face as the rat began to change to a normal Phineas.

" Well there was a complication when we fired the machine. If the thing that got hit doesn't have any clothes or any cloth, then it will come out..." Carl was saying as the transformation ended. We then saw what Carl was talking about as embarrassment and woe formed up in me. Standing there before was a a lab mouse, but now it is me before I turned into a girl, the normal triangular red haired me. The only problem is that, I'm naked. "as a naked Phineas." Carl finished. " Reverse it! reverse it now!" Jones shouted at Doof. I was flustered and I was blushing so hard. My girl instincts were getting excited at the same time the man in me is shouting in horror.

It was weird to see myself naked, from another perspective. The girls were not facing us and they seemed busy, but they began to turn around. " NO! NO! NO! You can't see it! Cover your eyes! NOW!" Ferb shouted as he prevented the girls from seeing me naked, or at least something that became me. Dr. D pressed the reverse button, or at least that's what he thought. The inator fired again and this time it hit a plant and once again it turned into a naked me. " That's the fire button! Push the reverse!" Director Jones shouted as there were now 2 naked Phineas. Dr D pushed another button and the inator fired again.

It hit a an empty pot and this time, 2 naked mes were created. " You pushed the 2x button! Press the reverse one for cryin out loud!" Director Jones shouted. But the machine gave out due to Dr. D's rapid pushing of the buttons and it malfunctioned and got completely destroyed. As we looked at the smoking ruins of the machine and looked at ourselves as we are covered in ash and were all black as coal, we knew this was bad. But the good thing is the naked mes disappeared as well. I was really worried how the girls would react seeing me naked, especially Isabella.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

The machine was gone and the naked Phineases were also gone. I would have fainted if I saw Phineas, not only one, but 4 naked Phineas. That is something that kept me blushing until now. Even the other girls were blushing. Just imagine, 4 naked versions of the boy of your dream. It was too much and if it wasn't for Ferb snapping as out of our trance, I would have fainted whether I see the real thing or just my imagination. " Well this was expected." I said. " Dammit Doof! Why did you press the buttons rapidly. The machine was not designed to fire continuously." Director Jones shouted.

" I panicked okay!" Dr. D said in defense. " Okay, okay we could still fix this. So how long is it gonna take to rebuild the machine?" Phineas asked. " Well, still have an extra supply of the the male reproductive cell and a few other important parts. But we still need a few parts. So it's 1:30 pm and if we get the parts now and do it overnight and after that we have to run some test, then we could finish by..." Dr. D said as he calculated how much time it would take to rebuild the inator. " 2 pm or 3 pm." Dr. D said. All of us, except Carl and Dr. D went wide eyed. " What!?" all of us shouted except Perry, since he can't really talk, and Carl and Dr. D.

" 2 pm or 3 pm!?" Ferb went eye to eye with Dr. D as we realize our worst fear. " Well yeah, probably around that time." Dr. D said. " Well this sucks." Ferb said as he fell down in defeat. The fight really is going to push through. "Okay, we have 3 options. One, Ferb would get involved in a fight that would probably result in a lot of broken bones and bruises that not even the amazing Ferb Fletcher would not escape. Second, Ferb would hide and this would ruin his reputation and he'll be called wuss or something worse. Last, we try to stop them from fighting which would be harder than the two before." Adyson said.

" Well I could call the police and arrest the guys for awhile. It's easy-" Director Jones was saying but Phineas cut him off. " No! We can't do that. It's just not right." Phineas said. " Those boys are in love with you. Plus now they're angry and you can't stop them unless you take drastic measures. So it's either we wish Ferb good luck for his fight or Ferb changes his name and live on with his life being called a wuss. I mean, come one, even if you girls seduce them they're all focus on Philia." Director Jones said.

" Okay, what if we help fix the machine?" Phineas said. " Well it would be finished early, probably between 12 noon and 1 pm" Dr. D said. " That's good enough right?" I asked. " Nope, those guys are serious. When it comes to these things they always stick to their word. If I delayed they'll find me and call me a wuss. It's not only about proving that you really are Phineas, it's also about my honor. You know how I am when it's my honor that's on the line. Plus you do remember that Jerry and Baljeet can find us with their advance skills in tracking. Buford also has his accurate instinct. I mean he knows where Baljeet hid last summer." Ferb said.

" How about this, all of us would help rebuild the inator today until 8 since I have a meeting by that time and you guys have to rest, especially Ferb, and then continue on early in the morning. If we haven't finished rebuilding or testing it, then Ferb has no choice but to adhere to the challenge. All of you guys go back to the house and me, Perry, Doof, Norm and Carl stay here and finish it. Phineas, I'll call your phone when we're finished so when you hear it ring then get to an open spot. Girls, make sure she's in a good spot and make sure the nobody else will interfere. We know it's a fight, there will be lot's of pushing and stuff. Is everything understood?" Director Jones said and we all nodded.

" Let's do it then." Director Jones said as we scrambled to get the parts and start building the machine.A thought then made it to my mind. What were the boys doing as of now?

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

_Beat It_ _by Michael Jackson (Love Handel version, well not really. just imagine them that they're the ones seeing)  
>,Music starts...<br>_

Buford went to the bully gym, but now he's in the adult bully section. He was serious and everyone in the vicinity stayed away from him. He began his training by putting a picture of Ferb on one of the dummy nerds and then started to beat it up which took in no time. Meanwhile, Jerry was in a baseball training facility and there he turned on his customized baseball machine. He automatically set it to go faster after 3 minutes. The facilitators leaved him be since they saw that he was serious and all of them knew how Jerry practices when he's like that, balls flying everywhere and even sometimes making holes in the fence. The machine was set to 20 seconds and the first ball Jerry hit crashed on the fence and made a hole.

_They told him don't you ever come around here_  
><em> Don't want to see your face, you better disappear<em>  
><em> The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear<em>  
><em> So beat it, just beat it<em>

_You better run, you better do what you can_  
><em> Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man<em>  
><em> You want to be tough, better do what you can<em>  
><em> So beat it, but you want to be bad<em>

Meanwhile, at his backyard, Gary set up targets and put pictures of Jerry, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Django and Irving on them. He then put on a baseball glove on one hand and got a baseball. He then started to throw the balls as strong as he can, going faster by throw. Django was in a gym and he was lifting up weights. But unlike the usual pound he lifts which is 10, he's lifting 15. Baljeet who would be studying right now, instead was running around the town, not jogging but running and not running around town, running around THE town. Irving borrowed his brother's nunchucks and started practicing using it. Plus he was also practicing Kung Fu but with him, it's not kung fu anymore, it's probably lower than Kung Fu.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showin' how funky and strong is your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>  
><em> Just beat it, beat it<em>  
><em> Just beat it, beat it<em>  
><em> Just beat it, beat it<em>  
><em> Just beat it, beat it<em>

Buford then moved to the next nerd dummy and put Jerry's picture on it, then he did the same as what he did earlier to the previous dummy. Jerry's machine was now set to fire in 10 seconds and there were 7 holes in the fence, plus one baseball bat's broken. Gary already destroyed all 20 targets and he had to set up more. Django meanwhile finished lifting weights and he started to use the other exercise machines. Baljeet was lying on the sidewalk after drinking 18 bottles of water and he was short of breath but after awhile he got up and headed to his backyard to train some more. Irving waking up after he hit himself with the nunchucks and fell unconscious, continued to train. He's now using a punching bag to train but it seemed like that the punching bag was the one using him for training.

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_  
><em> Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man<em>  
><em> You want to stay alive, better do what you can<em>  
><em> So beat it, just beat it<em>

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_  
><em> You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare<em>  
><em> They'll kick you, then they beat you,<em>  
><em> Then they'll tell you it's fair<em>  
><em> So beat it, but you want to be bad<em>

Back to Ferb and the others, they divided themselves into groups. Others are searching for the parts still missing, while the rest were rebuilding the inator. Ferb was determined also to not be defeated since his honor is in the line. Phineas was trying to do her very best so that perhaps, there's still time to prevent the fight. Meanwhile Baljeet was now doing push-ups which he semmed to have a hard time since he's still in 2 and 20 minutes have passed. He. Irving was now beat up after being defeated by the punching bag. But once again he stood up and this time he was finally doing it right. Django was now using a punching bag with Ferb's face. He also prepared 5 more punching bags with the other guy' faces.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showing how funky<em>  
><em> and strong is your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_ Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it<em>

Jerry's machine was now set to 5 seconds and there were 17 holes on the fence and Jerry also set up targets by that time. Each ball he hits strikes one of the targets which have the faces of the other guys. Buford was destroying dummy after dummy and he was now using things like books and it was gruesome. 7 dummies already destroyed and now Buford's beating up a dummy that really looked like Ferb. After a minute it's head came of and one of the facilitators watching fainted. Gary had finish destroying his target and was now practicing his hand to hand combat skills. The others were all serious in their training as all of them showcase thei hnd to hand combat skills.

_ Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_ Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_ Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

_ Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
><em> No one wants to be defeated<em>  
><em> Showin' how funky, strong it's your fight<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter who's wrong or right<em>

Buford destroyed 20 dummies in total, while Jerry made 24 holes on fence and destroyed 1 bat and damaged another. Gary destroyed 20 wooden boards and 29 empty cans. Baljeet managed to to do 20 push-ups and 5 sit-ups plus he ran around Danvlle. Django broke 20 wooden planks and 10 concrete blocks with his chops and punches. He also managed to finish every machine in the gym. Irving managed to win against the punching bag. As soon as 8 pm came, the ones working on the inator went home and prepared for tomorrow.

As the participants of the fight tomorrow prepare to sleep, as in their tradition, which was invented by Buford and was conidered stupid but Buford managed to make them do it anyway, they would slam a squished lemon or chili or hot sauce or whatever hurts into their eyes. Baljeet, Irving, and Jerry picked the chili and squished it and slamed it into their eyes. As expected they shout in agonizing pain as they ran around their rooms and bumped into the walls and objects lying around. Meanwhile the others, except Buford who picked hot sauce, picked lemon and the sme thing happen. Ferb meanwhile picked hot coffee and just like the rest shouted in pain but he just stayed in one place and endured the pain.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

I heard Ferb's shout of pain and I knew immeditely they did their stupid ritual as Buford says it is. The fight tomorrow bothered me but what really bothered me was Phineas. He was returning to normal tomorrow. I wondered if he managed to know my feelings for him. After all, we became close to each other as girls plus, there were some moments in which I got lost and perhaps revealed something I didn't want that I didn't know I did. As I laid down on my bed, I kept wondering on how this event would effect everything. After awhile I emptied my thoughts and slept. Tomorrow is another big day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for Chapter 13. Tomorrow, I will post the final chapter. Again, please message me if you're interested to know some more about the sequel or you have some advice or even both. Thank you. I'll do the promotional advertisement again.<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :))))))**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 and it's the final chapter people. Sorry for the delay though. The next one's just gonna be the epilogue and the description or should I say "Trailer" for the sequel. Again if you want to know more then just message me. Anyway, let's move to the final part and end this. I finally decided to release the sequel by September 19. To do the disclaimer, I give you, Major Monogram who hasn't appeared anywhere in the story.  
><strong>

**Monogram: Disclaimer: The only thing Renner15 owns is his OCs . He does not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh** & Dan Povenmire.**

**Me: Okay on with the story.  
><strong>

**Monogram: No matter how many times I do this, it still reminds me of...The Academy (Music)**

* * *

><p>(Phineas' POV)<p>

I woke up to see the clock facing me. It was 7 am. I immediately got up and headed to the bathroom. Ferb was laready there and he just finished up. " Are you nervous?" I asked. " We ll not really. I mean, come on, it's me. Ferb Fletcher is someone not to mess with." Ferb said as he smiled and chuckled. I'm glad he's back to the old brother I used to know. I just hope he stays the same if the fight does go on. Ferb can take them out if it was one at a time, but having all at once is a bad idea. If I were the guys right now, we will all work together to take down Ferb first then it would probably Jerry or Buford that would be the winner. Ferb probably knows that as well.

After we prepared, we met Perry downstairs just before he left. We then went outside to join Isabella and the girls. As we continued walking Ferb nudged me and his eyes were pointing at Isabella who was talking with Katie and Gretchen. " What?" I asked. " So what's the status? Do you know or what?" he asked. " What are you talking about?" I asked him. He stared for awhile, I think he's in deep thought or he's probably doing an imaginary facepalm, but it's Ferb, I really don't know what he's thinking sometimes.

" If Isabella has the same feelings for you as you with her?" Ferb said. I suddenly blushed at what he said. " Not now okay! Let's just stay focus on fixing the machine and trying to avoid you getting to a royal rumble." I said to him. He smirked which was irritating. But with that said, I began to wonder if Isabella does have feelings for me. I may have been a girl, have been closer to Isabella than I ever have been when I was a boy, yet I still haven't found out the one thing that I kept asking. There were moments where I asked her if she had a crush or is she interested in someone, but everyti8me, I get interrupted by something and it's either I don't hear her answer or she doesn't get to answer.

But good thing I didn't use my name once or else she'll know that I have feelings for her. After awhile, we reached DR. D's building. As soon as we got to his apartment, we saw Director Jones and the others already working on the machine. " So how's the morning boys and girls?" Director Jones asked us. " Well it's been good so far. So how is the inator?" I said. " It's probably gonna be finished by 11:00. The tests would lasts for at least an hour or so. Everything's probably gonna be finished by noon or even before noon. That is if everything goes well." Dr. D said.

" So Ferb, are you prepared to kick ass or be kicked in the ass?" Director Jones asked. " I'll probably do the first one only." Ferb replied. " Confident are we." Director Jones commented as all of us gathered around the inator to continue rebuilding.

_2 hours later..._

It was now 11:30 and the inator was finished late. " So all we have to do is to test it but Ferb has no time to stay here and he has to go to the challenge." Director Jones said. I then noticed a chalkboard with the names of the guys listed. Plus there was another column that has 'bets' written on top. " What is that!?" I asked. Dr. D and the rest other than me, Ferb and the girls panicked. " It's nothing!" Director Jones said as Doof and Carl covered it with a large blanket. " You're betting who's gonna win the fight!?" I asked them.

Director Jones looked at me and then sighed and he removed the cover and they were really betting who's gonna win. " This is serious and you guys are betting!" I shouted but. Suddenly Ferb handed 20 bucks to Director Jones. " Put it on me." Ferb said. " Ferb!" I said as I looked at him. " What? It's gonna be fun." he said. "No it's not! It's a fight! A real fight! There's gonna be bruises and possibly blood. There is nothing fun about that!" I said. " Well we also did the same when you fought Buford, and also that time with Jerry. " Ferb replied.

" First, the fight with Buford was just thumb wrestling! Second, Buford and Jerry's fight was part of the play. We didn't know that Buford would turn it into the real thing. But this! This is real." I said now face to face with Ferb. " Jerry and Buford laughed it off after the play even if both of them had one black eye. It was not that bad." Ferb replied. " My money's on Django!" Adyson shouted as she got a 20 dollar bill from her wallet. " Buford is sure to win." Brigitte said. " My money's on Jerry!" Katie shouted. " Okay, that's another one for Buford. One for Jerry and, hehehe...that's the first one for Django." Director Jones said.

" Perhaps it's not gonna be that bad. I mean even I'm getting in the mood to bet." Isabella said. I was beginning to accept that this can't be stop but the bad feeling I have still hasn't left. " Come on, this is gonna be fun. It'll be just a friendly fight. I mean none of the guys ever fought that serious." Ferb said.

* * *

><p>(Ferb's POV)<p>

" Okay...I stand corrected." I said as the fight was about to start. All of them looked serious, I mean they were wearing bandanas, except Irving who was wearing a helmet, and some of them had some paint in their faces. I was beginning to have second thoughts but I stand for my honor . " Are you ready to get your ass kick Fletcher!" Jerry shouted at me. I didn't answer but got into fighting position. The guys asked Adyson to be the facilitator or the referee. " Okay, I don't know how you guys dragged me into being the referee but I'll do it anyway. Okay I want a clean fight. No using of props or any object that could be used to harm the other one. Just plain old hand to hand combat. If you get injured seriously or knocked out then you're out. Heal pills are gonna be provided. Are you boys ready!?" Adyson asked.

All of them prepared and got to fighting position. Jerry and Buford took a spit first before they got to fighting position. " Good luck Ferb." Phineas said as she and the rest of the girls moved out of the area of the fight. Adyson then hit the bell and the fight started. As expected all of them charged at me first. I managed to dodge Gary, Django, Irving, and Baljeet as they dived towards me. Instead, I came face to face with Buford. He jabbed but I managed to block it. He barraged me with jabs and straights but I either block or dodge them. I saw in the corner of my eye that Django was about to use a jump kick on me. I timed his action and dodged at the right time.

He and Buford collided. Buford managed to hit Django in his pride while Django managed to kick Buford in the face. Jerry then came next but unlike earlier with Buford, Jerry threw in a combo of kicks and punches. I managed to dodge and block a few but after a few of those he managed to hit me and I couldn't block the next one and he threw in another combo and the next thing, I found myself lying on the ground. But Luckily, Jerry was hit by Django, who was thrown by Buford. I got up as Buford came like a raging bull. But before he collided with me, Gary pushed him out of the way.

" I'm the one that's gonna kick his ass!" Gary shouted but he punched in the face by Baljeet. " No! I'll be the one-" Baljeet was shouting but he got hit by Django who was thrown by Jerry. Buford then punched Irving in the face who was about to charged at Ferb and he picked him up like a gym bag. He then charged at me while holding Irving like a battering ram charging towards a gate. I managed to dodge at the last moment. They continued on and they hit the tree. Instantly Irving was knocked out. " Irving is out!" Adyson shouted. Buford was in a daze but my worries were not over. At my right was Jerry got a dazed Django's feet and started to swirl him around.

I saw Gary doing the same to Baljeet at my left. The poor bastards are gonna be out as soon as Gary and Jerry throw them. Both of them were screaming and shouting. They covered their eyes. After gaining momentum they threw them and both headed towards me. I dodged just in time and I thought they would collide with each other but instead they missed each other by a centimeter and continued to head towards Gary and Jerry. Jerry didn't even need to move since Baljeet was so out of range and Baljeet came crashing down the ground. " I'm okay." Baljeet said as he lifted his face. He had small cuts and dirt. After that he passed out.

Meanwhile, Django managed to hit Gary who didn't have anytime to move since he got tired at swirling Baljeet. Hegot knocked out after getting hit by Baljeet. Django managed to sit up but puked after that which disgusted us. Then he passed out. " Django, Baljeet and Gary are out!" Adyson shouted. The girls scrambled to get the injured. Irving was lying down flat on the ground with Holly and Isabella taking care of him. To our surprise, he only got a broken nose and a few bruises. Django meanwhile, got a sprained ankle and a lot of bruises. Gary only got bruises. Baljeet had a broken nose and a lot of bruises.

The injuries so far were only slight and were not something that needs to be taken very seriously. But with only three of us left, and all of us were the toughest, I could say that the three of us would probably have broken bones. Buford rose up and recovered from his daze. Right now, the most intimidating guy in Tri - State Area and also a bully among bullies, the best computer expert in the world, and me, one of the great innovators of the world were now standing facing each other as we prepare to fight to the last man. I looked at my watch and it was 12:30. They should be calling by now. What the hell is happening.

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

We finally finished the testing and we were setting up the inator on the Doof's balcony. " Okay, are we ready?" I asked Doof as we gathered at the back of the inator. " Yep, she's good to go." Doof said. " Well then let's give them the call." I said as I got my cellphone out. But I tried to open it but it won't. I could see at the corner of my eye Doof staring with a hint of nervousness and guilt. " Did you tinker with my cellphone!?" I asked him. " My cellphone was destroyed after Norm stepped on it and I needed to use one so I thought that I could...borrow...your...cellphone. It's just an empty battery, I did not do anything other than use it." Doof said as he backed off a little bit.

I wanted to give him a whack on the head but we're tight on schedule so that could wait. " Carl, can we use your cellphone?" I asked. " Sorry sir, my cell's down too." Carl said. " Well this sucks. It just had to be the time when I send my O.W.C.A watch to maintenance. Great, just great." I said as I thought of another way to get them to know that the inator is ready. " Okay, Agent P get as fast as you can to their house and tell them that we're ready. Go!" I said and he immediately scrambled to his hovercraft. " Okay now we just wait." I said.

* * *

><p>(Isabella's POV)<p>

A few minutes have passed by but the three of them were still standing on their positions and continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to move. " Where the hell is there call!?" Phineas said. Suddenly Irving pointed his index finger upwards. " Whoa, Perry has a hovercraft and a fedora? That bumped must be really bad." he said still very dazed. We looked up and indeed, we saw Perry in a hovercraft and he jumped from it to the tree and down to the ground. I then looked back at the 3 guys still standing. Ferb managed to notice Perry but the other 2 were so focused on Ferb and themselves.

" What is it boy?" Phineas asked. He gave a thumbs up and pointed at the direction of Dr. D's building. " Oh, so they're ready. I'll just ask why they didn't call and sent you instead later." Phineas said. " Phineas hurry before those 3 clash cause that won't be pretty at all." I said as she rushed towards the middle of the Ferb, Jerry and Buford. " What the! Philia get out of the way. We're fighting for you, not against you. This is just between me, Van Stomm and Fletcher." Jerry said. " Yeah!" Buford said. " Phineas!? Are they good?" Ferb asked Phineas. " Yes!" Phineas replied. A few seconds passed yet there was still no beam of light or something.

" I had enough of this. I'll just not hit Philia." Buford said as he charged Ferb who got shocked on impact due to him focusing on the beam. " Perry what's the problem now!?" I asked him. Perry was as confused as we were.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

(Doof's POV)

" Out of all the times that this could happen , it just has to happen now!" Director Jones said as the four of us searched for a battery. The inator can run in 2 ways. 1 is by using the plug but since we had a sudden blackout. So now we're finding batteries. " This is tiring! Where the hell do you put your batteries?" Jones asked me. " Perhaps we should just go and buy cause I don't think we would find a battery any time soon." I said. " Okay so we can save time let's just transfer the inator to your hovercraft so that after we buy the batteries we go directly to Phineas and Ferb." Joneas said. " Great idea sir." Carl said.

We then transferred the inator to my hovercraft and screwed it and then we headed out to find batteries. " Do you think they'll be mad at us after this?" I asked. " Let's just get the batteries first, then worry about that." Jones said.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes latter...<em>

(Ferb's POV)

Right now I have earned a black eye from Buford and a sprained leg from Jerry. Buford meanwhile, was still standing but he was in pain after I kicked him in the balls. Jerry meanwhile was had black eye as well and he was dazed after Buford charged at him. Phineas meanwhile managed to get a bruise at her left arm after she was accidentally punched by Jerry during the rumble. " What the hell is taking them so long!?" I said to myself. " Let's...end...THIS!." Jerry said recovering from his daze. Buford stood up straight but I could still see that he hasn't recovered fully.

" Okay this is the time when the three of them would get broken bones." Adyson said. " Stop just stop. I'm telling you mI really am Phineas!" Phineas said. " No Philia, it's time we finally decide who gets to get you...once and for all." Buford said. Both Jerry and and Buford got to their stances as they prepared to charge for one last time. I got to position as well. Suddenly, we heard hoivercraft and I looked up and saw that it was Dr. D and the others. " Where the hell have you been! What the hell happened to the plan!" Phineas shouted.

I felt relieved for a second but I looked at Jerry and Buford and they were completely ignoring the hovercraft and even Perry who was with Philia and was wearing his fedora. I then saw that they were about to charge." Well we had minor delays and-" Director Jones was saying but I cut him off. " Explain later! Fire!" I shouted. Buford and Jerry charged at me at the same time DR. D aimed at Phineas and fired the inator. Jerry and Buford stopped in their tracks only inches away from and looked at Philia who was now changing back to Phineas. The other boys finally managed to get up and watched in awe at was happening.

After a few seconds, a small cloud of smoke covered where Phineas was standing. After a second or so Phineas came out as his old self again. " I think I need to change clothes immediately." Phineas said. " Phineas!" Isabella shouted as she hugged him which surprised Phineas. It took a few seconds for Isabella to realize her action and she pulled off immediately. " Ehehehe...sorry." Isabella said with a massive blush in her face. Dr. D and the others landed and joined us. " I guess everything is back to normal." Carl said. " Well not everything..." Director Jones said as we looked at the boys who had their mouths and eyes wide open. " Now you guys believe?" Adyson said.

" So you...really...are Phineas..." Jerry said in a depressed and embarrassed tone. " Yep." Phineas replied. " Okay I'll explain it to them." Director Jones said. After a 5 minute explanation and making the boys sign the same contract the girls signed we all gathered near the hovercraft. " Now that this thing is finally over we can finally go back to our normal activities. Agent P, you have the day off tomorrow. Major Monogram would return the next day. Okay it's been nice joining you guys but as Director of OWCA I still have a lot of work to do." Director Jones said as his car arrived.

" By the way Doof, we're gonna confiscate your inator. Plus you can't do anything evil tomorrow. Treat it as your day off. Now c'mon Carl and I'll take you back to your headquarters." Director Jones said as he opened the door to his car. " Sure whatever." Dr. D replied. " Okay see you kids another time." Director Jones said as he and Carl got into his car. " Bye Director Jones! Bye Carl! Thanks for the help!" Me and Phineas said as we waved goodbye. After they left, Dr. D also left, leaving the normal gang in the backyard. " So...uh...I'm gonna go back to my house and...probably take a shower...and cry on the bathroom floor." Buford said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

All of the boys looked embarrassed and depressed, mostly depressed. " Yeah...uh I'll go back to my house as well. I think I'll just stay there for a week or two...Yeah. SO see you guys..." Jerry said as he walked out of the backyard like a zombie walks. " Well for me...it's gonna be a week of algebra and chemistry. Chemistry that isn't supposed to happen." Baljeet said as he ran out crying. " Well I'm going to watch paint dry over and over...and maybe cry a little bit..."or alot...I'll be gone for a week or two as well." Django said as he walked out like a zombie as well.

" I'll just go back to my room and rethink my whole life and perhaps walk around town...and then go back and cry..." Gary said as he walked out of the backyard. We then looked at Irving who was the only one left of their group. He just cried and then ran out. " Well the news would spread around like a wildfire." Gretchen said. " I think we had enough for today Ferb. Let's just spend the rest of the day to rest." Phineas said to me. " I agree, I'm beat up. Well girls, see you tomorrow." I said. " See you guys tomorrow!" Said the girls. " It's nice to have you back to normal Phineas. Well...uh I'll see you guys tomorrow...Bye!" Isabella said as she ran out of the backyard being the last girl to leave. We then entered the house to rest.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<br>_

(Phineas' POV)

It was nice to finally be back to my normal clothes, and also back to my room. We called Candace earlier to tell her the news and she was happy to hear that I was back to normal. Mom and Dad were coming back tomorrow so Ferb took a heal pill so that no bruise marks and his black eye would be shown. " So ready to finally return to our normal ideas tomorrow Ferb?" I asked. " Sure." Ferb replied. As I was fixing my bed, I suddenly remembered Isabella's hug earlier. Although we hugged many times before, this time it felt different. As I was thinking of that moment I didn't notice that I was smiling. " You were thinking of Isabella weren't you?" Ferb asked.

I looked back to see smirking. " W-what? How did-" I was stuttering. " One, you just don't smile like that while fixing the bed. You either have to be crazy, you have a very very very crazy idea or you're thinking about something else. Two, you confessed the other day that you indeed have a crush on Isabella." Ferb said. I completely forgot about that. " Don't tell her anyone...okay...as bros and I won't remind you anymore that you fell in love with plus I also have the fact that I know you are in love with Gretchen." I replied. He stared at me for seconds and then he gave a thumbs up. " Thanks Ferb." I replied. We then laid down to our beds and turned off the lights. In my mind the thought of Isabella hasn't left me. I wonder if she has the same feelings I have for her. I hope one day I would be able to tell her my feelings.

* * *

><p><em>Same time...<em>

(Isabella's POV)

I laid down on my bed but I couldn't sleep. My feelings for Phineas was starting to leak out bit by bit. It was a close call when I almost told him that I was in love with him. I wonder if he has the same feelings. Perhaps one day I'll finally gather the courage to tell him my feelings. I just hope that day isn't that far away though.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay almost finished with the story. The epilogue is just next. Anyway, please support my sequel as well. Now to do the final promotional advertisement, I give you, Phineas back to his normal boy self.<strong>

**Phineas: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Epilogue

**E****pilogue here, just a short trailer for my sequel is shown here. Don't forget to check my Deviantart (Look at my profile) for drawings cause some of the features in the sequel, are probably gonna be hard to explain and imagine.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I owns is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh & Dan Povenmire.**

* * *

><p><em>The next day at Area 51 or should I say OWCA Headquarters...<em>

(Jones' POV)

I entered the main building and everyone was as busy as ever. Some of them can't even salute me since they were carrying something. I headed to my office and when I got to the door I looked at my secretary's desk but I couldn't see Layla there. I then took a closer look and saw Layla my secretary sleeping on her table with a pile of paper on both sides of her. I then did the standard procedure, eye scan and thumb scan, before the door opened. I went inside and heard someone drinking. " Drinking champagne again I see and it's not even lunch yet." I said to kyle my best friend and deputy chief of OWCA. " Well what can I say "hic" the last two weeks were tiring without you "hic"." he replied.

" Well now I'm back. So anything new came up?" I asked as I took a glass of champagne myself and walked towards the window. " Well not much...we had to cover -up everything so that the President won't know that you're gone. If he found out what you did, you'll be charged for violating 10 protocols." Kyle said as he got another glass of champagne. " But imagine if "hic" if he knew the other two protocols you were given before you bacame the leader of OWCA "hic" in the aftermath of 'that' incident' "hic"." Kyle continued.

" Yeah. But that won't happen. If that ever happens, your also going down with me." I said. He chuckled and stood up from the sofa and walked towards my side. " So how was it?" he asked. " It was fun. Interesting actually." I replied sipping on my glass. " The last time you saw him was when they had their first great big idea." Kyle said finishing his glass of champagne. " Well I can't say it was the best roller coaster ever." I said finishing my glass as well. " Yet this time, you actually interacted with them...with him." Kyle said. " You don't know how I felt. He was following the footsteps." I said smiling a bit. " I just hope not all of it." Kyle said with a serious tone this time. " Yeah..." I said. " Phineas" I said as I thought of the boy we were speaking of.

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the trailer...(Drum roll)<strong>

**At Jones' office at MIB headquarters" No we cannot do that, you know the protocol!" Jones said. " The damn protocol isn't effective at this time Jones! We are soon to be involved in a crisis that the human race has never encountered before." said another man.**

**At the Maple Drive Block Party" Hey Isabella, are you okay?" Ferb asked. " yeah, I've just been thinking...maybe this is the time I finally confront Phineas regarding my feelings for him." Isabella said.**

**" We are now in a state of war..' the president announces. " Boys we need your help..." Director Jones said to Phineas and Ferb. **

**" The day has come for my revenge to go to plan...They shall all fall before the might of our empire!" an unknown figure said as a large star fleet of spaceships move.**

**..."PnF Wars: The Phantom Menace" **

**P.S It's based on Star Wars but not totally 100%. plus the title isn't about Episode 1. I just used the title since it was convenient and it suits the story well. **


End file.
